Chances and Changes
by funhog316
Summary: Kate Todd had always wanted to be a mother and when a baby girl is left at a crime scene, she might have her chance. Will this prompt Tony to step up and be the man everyone knows he can be? Or will he let his big chance with love pass him by?
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I got this idea for this story from Bones "The Baby in the Bough" (Season 3 Episode 12). Kate had said she always wanted to be a mother someday but unfortunately she never got to. So, this is to Kate who would've made a great mom! TATE all the way! **

**I don't own NCIS or Bones**

Tony Dinozzo made his way down the crowded streets of Georgetown to his favorite coffee shop. It was a beautiful spring day and Tony was one to take advantage of the warm April day. He carried his bag over one shoulder while balancing a case folder in the other hand. Using his federal agent training, he weaved in and out of the busy crowds till at last he made it to Ernie's Coffee House. He stepped inside and took a deep whiff of the scent of freshly brewed coffee and just-out-of-the-oven pastries. Smiling to himself, he stepped up to the counter and made his order. After digging out his wallet, he noticed a familiar brunette woman sitting by herself reviewing a case folder. The same case folder he was reviewing. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Tony snuck up behind the young woman.

"Take one more step and you're dead." Kate Todd said calmly not even looking up from her folder. Tony dramatically let out a low hiss as he plopped down across from his coworker. "How did you know it was me, Katie?" he whined. Kate's head snapped up and she glared at Tony. "First of all, call me Katie again and I'll shoot you and second I can smell your cologne." She smirked. Tony shot Kate a dazzling smile and said, "So, you recognize my cologne Kate. That's so cute." Kate rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes, it gives me an outrageous headache." She smiled as Tony's grin disappeared and she watched him sniff himself self –consciously. Kate closed the case folder and looked up at the charming agent sitting in front of her. Their relationship was complicated. At work, they teased, bickered and competed against each other in everything. Both were stubborn and worked hard for their boss' approval. But it made them both damn good agents. But both hid behind a mask. Kate used sarcasm and wittiness to shield her emotions and Tony used obnoxiousness and immaturity. Both Tony and Kate were madly in love with each other but both were too hard-headed and stubborn to admit it to each other and even to themselves. Tony told himself that Kate was too good for him and deserved someone much better than him. Even though Kate didn't want to admit it, she knew Tony was a wonderful man, capable of everything and anything he put his mind to. But she told herself that there was a woman out there capable of breaking past his insecurities to the sweet, smart, brave and loving man and that woman was so much better and more deserving than her. So Tony and Kate kept up their masks and danced around their mixed-up assumptions and emotions.

Kate shook her head of her thoughts and focused on what Tony was talking to her about. He was babbling something about his plans consisting of superglue and McGee's face… She forced herself to listen to his plans so he couldn't tell her mind was elsewhere. Kate smiled at him as he ran her through his plans once more. Just when she was about to ask him where Gibbs was supposed to be while she was going to distracting McGee long enough for Tony to spread the superglue on his desk, her phone rang. Glancing down, she saw Gibbs' name on the caller ID. "Come on Troublemaker! The boss is calling." She interrupted him as they gathered their folders and coffee off the table. Tony was slightly upset that Gibbs' call interrupted his plans to torture the insecure Probie but noticing Kate's beautiful smile made up for it. He loved it when she smiled. Her sweet lips curved up in a gentle smile making her hazel eyes indescribably breathtaking. He opened the door for her as she reassured Gibbs that she and Tony were on their way in right now. He slung his bag over his shoulder and hurried to catch up with Kate. They noticed a group of motorcycle riders who whistled and leered at Kate.

"Hey sweetheart, you wanna take a hard and fast ride with us?" one of the men asked Kate as they passed. He reached out a grabbed Kate's butt. Kate yelped in surprise and Tony felt his blood boil. Dropping his stuff, he lunged at the man and threw him into the brick wall behind him. "Tony! Stop it!" Kate yelled. But he ignored her. Instead he pulled out his gun and held it to the back of the man's head. Tony leaned over and growled "I swear to God, if you EVER lay a hand on her again I will find you and I will shoot you. I won't think twice. But I'm not going to kill you now. Not in front of the lady." Tony didn't tell him that Kate probably wouldn't mind it and in their line of work, she's killed more people than he had. He just didn't want to do the paperwork that would come if he killed him now with so many witnesses. The man nodded and said, "I'll never come near her again." Tony released him and watched as the men got on their bikes and rode away. Tony put his weapon away and turned to see Kate standing there looking at him with an odd look on her face. "What?" Tony asked as if threatening motorcycle men with a gun was just part of his daily routine. Kate slowly shook her head. "Nothing." She gently linked her arm through Tony's and led him down the street to the Navy Yard. Tony glanced over at Kate and say her brows furrowed and she was chewing lightly on her lower lip, a habit Tony knew she did when she wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. It was a habit that drove him crazy, he wanted to take her sweet lips in his and…

Tony shook his head to dismiss that thought and instead stopped her just as they were about to enter the NCIS building. Tony put one finger under her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking directly into his eyes. He paused as those big beautiful eyes gazed at him, wide and full of curiosity. It took every ounce of self-restraint not to kiss her there. Oh but he wanted to… Instead he said, "Kate, you do realize that I know you. And I know that when you say nothing's wrong that something is most definitely wrong. What's on your mind?" Kate opened her mouth but closed it immediately. She swallowed nervously as she realized how close they were, how many inches their mouths were away from each other's. All she had to do was lean in slightly and Tony's strong lips would be pressed to hers, his arms wrapped securely around her body. But she closed her eyes against such thoughts and focused on the question. "I just… I've never seen you so protective. I mean, I know you know that I don't need protection but it was… nice. I felt safe and… protected…" she whispered. "And I liked that feeling." She admitted. She waited for Tony to laugh at her or call her weak. But he didn't. Instead he smiled gently down at the beautiful woman in his arms and told her, "I will always keep you safe and protect you from any harm that would ever dare try to harm you." He promised. "As long as you'll let me." Kate searched his eyes for any lies and after concluding that he was telling her the truth, she gently pulled his face to hers and softly kissed his cheek. "I'd like that." She whispered to Tony before turning and heading into the NCIS building.

They held hands in the elevator but as soon as the door opened, Kate let go of his hand. If they wanted this to work out between them they had to act professional on the job. Tony followed Kate as they sat down at their desks. "Morning Boss!" Tony greeted Gibbs who grunted an unintelligent response. Kate glanced over at McGee who was already working hard at his reports. She booted up her computer and copied the young Agent. For the next hour, the team worked hard on their reports. But the whole time Tony was thinking about how it felt holding Kate in his arms this morning. Her body curved and molded to perfection to his body like she belonged there, safe in his arms. 'She does belong in my arms.' He thought to himself as he sneaked a glance at the gorgeous woman sitting in front of him. She was concentrating hard on her reports. The focused look in her eyes made him smile. Everything she did she always put in 110% effort. She turned to look over at him and he quickly averted his eyes, pretending to be working hard. Kate smiled to herself when she caught Tony watching her. She was flattered and slightly embarrassed that he found her beautiful. She watched him bite his tongue between his teeth as he concentrated hard on typing up his reports. His sandy brown hair was sticking up in a million directions, a look she found incredibly hot. The way his green button-down shirt hugged his broad shoulders, revealing his muscular arms… she took a deep breath and turned back to her computer. She had to stop fantasizing about Tony. It was most definitely not professional behavior. Fortunately, her phone rang and she answered it, grateful for the distraction. It was the local police. They had a case that fell into NCIS's jurisdiction. "There's a dead petty officer in Alexandria. The police want us on the scene." She told Gibbs. "Gear up." Gibbs commanded to his team and made his way to the elevator followed by his team.

"That's really gross." McGee muttered to Kate as they looked down at the dead man with his head blown off by a rifle. Kate looked down at the petty officer and winced. It was not a sight that she welcomed but it was a sight they unfortunately saw quite a bit of in their line of work. Tony came up behind Kate and gently laid a hand on her lower back. "I wish we didn't have to see this sight so often." He said softly as if he could read her thoughts. She swallowed and took several pictures while Tony sketched out the crime scene and McGee gathered evidence. Gibbs was coming over to them when he stopped. "What is it?" Kate asked him. He didn't answer at first but after a minute he looked around. "You hear that?" he asked them. They all paused and listened. There was silence and then a little hiccupping sound. Tony stood up and looked around. But it was Kate who found the source of the noises. "There!" she said. They all looked up to see a baby car seat wedged between two branches of the tree above them. "Get a ladder over here!" Gibbs yelled at the crime scene technicians. He climbed up and was met with a big surprise. There all covered up in a pink fuzzy blanket was a baby girl who looked only a couple months old. Gently, Gibbs grasped the handle of the car seat and brought the little baby down. Everyone gathered around to look inside. Kate felt her heart gather in the throat as she gazed at the little baby girl. She had her big blue eyes open and was gazing back at them with her mouth in an "O" shape, her hands flinging around. The little baby gurgled happily at the team. Tony glanced at Kate and froze at what he saw. He watched as Kate gazed lovingly into the baby's eyes. He knew Kate had always wanted to be a mother and maybe her maternal instincts were just kicking in at the sight of the helpless little girl. Gibbs looked up at his team. McGee was looking at her with a look of utter confusion. But it was Tony and Kate's reactions that sparked an interest in the older Agent. Tony was looking at Kate with a mixture of concern and awe and Kate was cooing gently at the baby girl. Her eyes were filled with love and tenderness as she gently stroked the baby's head.

"Can I hold her?" she asked Gibbs who nodded. He watched as Kate picked her up and cradled her to her chest. Tony held his breath. He had never seen Kate with a baby but it was definitely a sight he wasn't going to get out of his head for a while. She looked utterly beautiful. Her face had softened and her arms held the baby protectively close to her. Kate closed her eyes and let the baby curl up on her chest, making gurgling noises and blowing little spit bubbles on her shirt. "How do you think she got there?" McGee asked oblivious to the emotional roller coaster Kate was on. No one answered him. Tony and Gibbs were watching Kate rock the baby to sleep. Gibbs had a feeling this little baby was going to change things around his team for a while. He could feel it in his gut.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Petty Officer Davidson was a single father to a fifteen year old girl who got pregnant but couldn't keep the baby." McGee said as Tony brought the Davidson's profile on the big screen. Gibbs stared at the picture of the older Officer and his fifteen year old daughter, Emma. The baby definitely had her mother's bright blue eyes and dark hair. Gibbs remembered his daughter Kelly who was murdered 15 years ago along with his first wife Shannon. Sighing deeply, he turned to see Tony crouched down next to Kate's desk. The two were watching the little baby sleep peacefully in Kate's arms. Gibbs began to worry Kate was getting too attached. "Does the baby have a name?" Tony asked. "I'm pulling up the birth certificate now." McGee answered. Seconds later it appeared on the screen. "The baby doesn't have a name…?" Kate looked up. "How can she not have a name?" McGee frowned as he pulled up another document linked to the certificate. "It looks like the daughter Emma decided after a two months to give the baby up for adoption. She was scheduled to arrive at the orphanage today." Tony looked down at the baby. "Davidson was the grandfather; he was probably the one bringing her there." Kate felt her heart clench. This innocent little baby was going to an orphanage. "I wonder why Davidson wasn't going to keep her?" she wondered out loud. "Kate, you stay here with the baby. Go down to Abby's lab. See if she needs help or anything. Tony, McGee come on. We're going to find out more about what's going on. There are too many unanswered questions."

All three moved to do as Gibbs said. Tony waited for Gibbs and McGee to head to the elevator before laying a hand on Kate's arm. "Kate, are you going to be OK?" he asked. Kate looked up to see Tony's gentle green eyes full of concern and worry. She smiled at him gently and reassured him she would be just fine. Tony grinned and gently stroked the baby's head and planting a soft kiss on Kate's cheek before hurrying after Gibbs. Kate smiled after Tony and clutched the baby to her chest as she made her way to the other elevator. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We're going to find out what's going on. But I promise you; you're not going to be alone in this world. Not if I can help it." She leaned over and kissed her on her little head. The baby squirmed and opened her eyes to see Kate gazing lovingly down at her. "Hi there, Sleepyhead! Come on we're going to visit some friends. First we're going to see Ducky and have him check you out. Make sure you're all healthy. Then we're going to see Abby. You'll like her." Kate said as she entered Autopsy. Ducky and Palmer were in the middle of a furious game of Scrabble. Both men blushed and jumped up when Kate entered. "Working on the job, boys?" she teased. "I would never dream of doing such things." Ducky winked teasingly at her. Kate knew what he was referring to. She and Tony often came down to Autopsy to play Poker after work when neither had anything to do. "Who do we have here?" Ducky asked as he smiled down on the little girl wrapped in Kate's arms. "It appears to be a little infant." Palmer replied. Ducky sighed and Kate rolled her eyes at the young assistant. "Obviously Jimmy." He muttered. "This is the little baby that was found at the crime scene. It seems the dead Petty Officer was her grandfather. His fifteen year old daughter was the mother and she decided to give the baby up for adoption. Davidson was driving the little one to the orphanage when he was gunned down. Whoever it was put her up in a tree where we found her. And now she's here with us!" Kate cooed at the baby in her arms who gurgled happily at Kate. Ducky smiled knowingly as he watched Kate interact with the baby. He knew there was no way Kate was going to let her go to an orphanage after this case was over. Ducky got his stethoscope out and replaced the head with a smaller one appropriate for the baby. He listened carefully at the little girl's strong heartbeat. "Yes, she is a very healthy little baby." He said proudly. "May I?" he asked Kate. "Of course Ducky." She replied as she placed the baby in Ducky's arms.

"Oh, little one. I will have many stories to tell you." Palmer and Kate smiled as the old doctor spoke softly to her. After a while, he handed her back to Kate. "Would you like you hold her?" she asked Jimmy who blushed furiously. Kate hardly ever talked to him. But when she did, he always blushed and stuttered. Everyone was convinced Palmer had a crush on Kate. "N-no, that's fine. Maybe another time." He rushed. Ducky and Kate smirked at each other. Kate turned to head to the elevators. "Thanks Ducky!" she said.

Kate was surprised when she entered Abby's lab and classical music was playing instead of the usual heavy metal. "Wow, Abbs! This is a change. What brought this on?" Abby turned and squealed at the bundle of pink in Kate's arms. "It's for the baby. Ducky just called me and said you were probably going to bring the baby down now so I should change my music. Oohhh… she's so beautiful!" Abby sighed as Kate placed the baby in her arms. "What's her name?" Kate shrugged. "Technically she didn't have one. The mother is the daughter of our Petty Officer and she was going to give her up for adoption. Davidson was just bringing her to the orphanage when he got attacked. She doesn't have a name." Kate said sadly. Abby was silent as she studied her friend. Kate was definitely attached to the little baby… Maybe she'll adopt her. "Have you thought of it?" Kate snapped her head up and looked at her friend knowing exactly what she was referring to. "Oh, I don't know… I guess I've considered it. But I don't know…" she said hesitantly. Abby smirked and nodded. "What?" Kate asked. "Nothing. I just know you and you're not going to just let her go back to the orphanage. You've always wanted to be a mommy." Kate smiled sadly. "But I couldn't do it alone." Abby rolled her eyes. "Kate, tons of women are single moms. And you're one of the strongest women I know. You can do it." Kate shook her head. "Yeah, and those women aren't federal agents who could die any day at work. If something happens to me she needs a second parent." Abby stared at her. "Do you really think one of us wouldn't step up for it?" Kate smiled. "I know you guys would. But you know what I mean. A child needs two parents." Abby nodded. "What about Tony?"

Kate chuckled. "Tony and I aren't even in a relationship or anything. Besides he doesn't want any kids." Kate tried to reason with Abby. "How do you know? And from what I saw you two have something going on…" she said slyly as she handed the baby over to Kate who took her willingly, cuddling her close to her. Kate smiled softly as she stroked her soft fuzzy tuft of dark hair. "What's that supposed to mean?" she looked up at Abby. Abby smirked and turned to her computer. "Agent Pierce had me pull up the cameras at the front of the building for the case he's working on and look who came up!" Abby grinned. Kate watched as she saw herself in Tony's arms this morning, when she leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. Kate's heart leapt when she saw Tony's goofy love-sick grin he shot her as she was walking away. She hadn't seen that earlier because her back was to him but it was clear from that video feed he had it bad for her. She closed her eyes and sighed as Abby turned to her waiting for details. "It was nothing. We walked in together and he beat up this motorcycle guy up the street who grabbed my butt. Tony was just protecting me. And there he was just telling me he'd protect me from anyone else who tried to hurt me. That's all that was." Kate tried to convince Abby. But the forensic scientist just smirked and nodded at her friend. "It looks like so much more than that." She sang.

"What does, Abbs?" Gibbs said as he, Tony and McGee entered the room .Gibbs handed Abby her Caf-Pow. "Nothing Gibbs." Abby said as she closed the video feed. Gibbs rolled his eyes and checked on the little baby fast asleep in Kate's arms. Tony came up behind her and peeped over her shoulder to make sure both his girls were alright. The baby was sleeping peacefully and Kate looked happy. He took half a second to inhale her citrusy shampoo and relish in the fact that his presence behind her sent shivers down her spine. Kate playfully glared at him and turned to Abby who was showing Gibbs and McGee her new maspectrometer. Tony took the brief moment of the two other agents distracted to lightly run his fingers up Kate's arm. "How is she doing?" Kate grinned and gently placed a kiss on the baby's head. "She's doing fine. She's just tired. But she met Ducky and Palmer. I had Ducky check her out, make sure she's healthy." Tony smiled down at the beautiful agent. She would make an amazing mother. Gibbs came over to them and Kate held the baby out to him. Gibbs took her gently in his arms and let her drool on his shirt. "So what did you guys find out?" Kate asked. She was anxious to know what's going to happen.

"The daughter's dead. When we got to the house the FBI was already there. It was technically in their jurisdiction so they had the body of the girl and we have the Petty Officer. We're going to be sharing this investigation with them. It seems that a couple years ago Petty Officer Davidson caught several of his men with drugs aboard a ship. When he told their CO they were dishonorably discharged. The men came back for revenge. Two of them killed Davidson without telling the other two, so when they arrived at his house and his daughter was there. They killed her because she wouldn't tell them anything about her father or his whereabouts. She died protecting her father and her little girl." Gibbs ended as he looked down at the sleeping child. Abby gasped and went to McGee who immediately comforted her. Tony glanced at Kate who was wrestling with a sea of emotions. Part of her mourned deeply for the fifteen year old girl who lost her life protecting those she loves, and part of her knew she was given a chance to become a mother. But it wasn't that simple. She needed to think this through. Tony stretched out his hands and pulled Kate into his arms. She leaned her head on his shoulder and let her tears fall. Gibbs motioned to McGee and Abby and the three of them left the room to give Kate and Tony some privacy. "Kate." Tony said softly. He stroked her soft hair as his other arm circled her petite waist pulling her completely against him. She sobbed into his shirt and reveled in the feel of his strong arms around her body. "Shhh, Kate. I've got you." He promised. "I got you." She looked up at Tony and whispered, "She was just a girl. She was only fifteen and her life ended! She died protecting her father and her baby. It's just not fair." She whimpered. Tony hugged Kate tighter and replied, "No, it's not fair." He gently brushed her tears away with his thumbs as he looked at the pain and hurt in her eyes. It absolutely killed him. He hated seeing his Kate in so much pain.

Kate slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and waited for Tony to make the next move. He brought his lips down but stopped millimeters from her sweet lips. "Are you sure?" he asked her. Kate was taken back for a moment. "Are you asking my permission to kiss me?" she murmured to him. Tony nodded as he ran his hands up her arms to link their fingers together behind his neck. "You're vulnerable right now and I would never try to pressure you into something you don't want. I can wait as long as you need me to." He whispered against her lips. Kate smiled and tugged his lips onto hers. "I want this, so badly." She murmured as she pressed her lips to his. Kate thanked God Tony was holding her otherwise she would've fallen. The feel of his strong lips against hers was paradise. His kiss was gentle, slowly massaging her lips with his until he slid his tongue along the softness of her lower lip. She immediately allowed him access to her mouth which he took willingly. She moaned as his tongue explored every surface, every part of her mouth. Tony tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her even closer, unable to get enough of her sweet taste. When air became necessary, she gently pulled her mouth away but kept her body pressed tightly to his. "Tony…" she whispered. He still had his eyes closed as if he was trying to imprint every second of that kiss to memory. He could still taste her on his lips and he wanted more. "Kate." He murmured into her hair. They were both vulnerable now but neither wanted it to end. They were safe with each other and they both knew it. He opened his eyes to find Kate gazing at him with her beautiful hazel eyes wide with curiosity. "What do we do now?" she asked hesitantly. Tony swallowed nervously, afraid of rejection. "What do you want to do?" he asked. Kate looked Tony in the eye. "I want this. But I want all of it. If we do this, if we pursue a relationship, I want it all. This can't be just a two week relationship for you, Tony. I need someone who'll commit to me and love me unconditionally. If you can't do that then we shouldn't ever do this again." Tony swallowed again and pulled her back into his arms where she belonged. "I want this Kate. I want you. You are everything I need and I will be everything you need. Everything you want. And I want it all. Right now a committed healthy relationship with you and only you and maybe down the road, we can get married. I know that's what you've always wanted and I need for you to know that I'm your man. I can be a wonderful boyfriend and someday a husband. "He took a deep breath before taking the plunge. "And I can be a wonderful father. Maybe someday down the road after we're married we can have our own child, but right now there's a little baby girl upstairs who has no one in this world. We can adopt her together. You'll make a perfect mother." He whispered lovingly as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Kate had tears streaming down her face. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fully in the lips. "I know we haven't been in this relationship for very long, but I love you, Tony!" she cried as he gathered her in his arms, pressing his lips to hers. He picked her up and twirled the two of them. Kate burst out laughing as she clung to him. "I am crazy in love with you too, Kate."


	3. 1 Year Old

**Thanks to all the reviews on this fic! It's so inspiring to know that people actually read my stories! :) Thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**1 Year Old**

Tony sighed as he pulled up in the driveway of his and Kate's townhouse nestled in the heart of Georgetown. He turned off the engine and reached for his bag when something caught his eye. He looked up at the apartment and stared in awe at the sight. Kate was holding their baby girl in her arms while dancing and singing in the kitchen. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she was wearing a pair of yoga pants and tank top but to him she was the most beautiful sight he had ever laid his eyes on. Together the couple decided to adopt the baby girl they found at the crime scene a year ago. Her name was now Emma Caitlin Dinozzo. They decided to name her after her mother who died keeping her little baby safe and her middle name after Kate and she had Tony's last name. Her blue eyes were always happy and so full of life as she discovered the world around her. He smiled as he recalled the past year. Sure, it was hard and had its difficulties but they made it through and they've come out stronger because of it. They weren't married yet but it was OK with both of them. When they initially decided to adopt Emma they moved into a townhouse and with the help of the team they set up a nursery and moved in together. And they loved each moment of it. Every moment they shared with each other and their daughter was paradise to them. The sleepless nights, teaching her how to drink from a bottle, the numerous diaper changes, coming into work with drool down the back of his suit, watching her learn to crawl. The first time she said, "Da-da!" when he got home from work still brought tears of happiness to his eyes. Tony smiled when he thought of the time he came home from work to find Kate passed out on the couch with Emma sleeping soundly on her chest, her little head resting over her mother's heart. Or the time they went to the park together and Tony held Emma on his lap as he swung them gently on the swing. Those were the moments he lived for.

He grinned as Kate spotted him in his car and waved, pointing him out to Emma who flapped her arms excitedly at the sight of her Daddy. Tony grabbed his bags and locked up his car. As he walked up to the door, he was greeted by his girlfriend and their daughter. "Hey beautiful." He whispered as he kissed her. Kate wrapped an arm around Tony as he took Emma in his arms. "Hey Princess." He cooed at his little girl. Kate kissed his cheek as he held his both his girls tightly. A year ago if anyone told him in a year he was going to have a baby girl and move in with Kate Todd, he would have laughed and then Gibbs-smacked them. But now he could picture his life any other way. He didn't want to. He closed the door behind them as Kate led him inside. He immediately smelled his favorite dinner. "Mmmm… Eggplant Parmesan." He gushed as he blew raspberries on Emma's stomach making her shriek with laughter. Kate pulled his plate out from the oven where it was keeping warm. She held Emma on her lap as Tony ate his diner.

"So, anything interesting happen today at work?" she asked. Tony thought for a moment. "Well, I enlisted Ziva's help in super-gluing McGee's fingers to his keyboard. It was fun watching him struggle with it till Gibbs came in and helped him get them unstuck. Abby got pissed that the vending machine stole her dollar so I showed her how to get free candy bars from it. Besides that, nothing of real interest happened today. We mainly did reports today." Kate shook her head and laughed at her boyfriend. He had done a lot of growing up in the last year but he was still as goofy as ever. "I remember when you showed me how to get free candy bars from the vending machine." She reminisced. Tony smiled and took Emma in his arms. "And when you're older, Mommy and I will show you too." He said to his daughter. Kate's heart flipped as she watched Tony and Emma. He was a wonderful father and Emma adored him to no end. He placed a hand over Kate's hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing her knuckles gently. "Do you miss work?" he asked her quietly. Kate thought for a moment before smiling gently. "No. I loved my job and I worked hard for it. But I love you more and I love Emma. I want to be the best mother I can be for her and I know I can't do both jobs and still be able to say I'm giving both 100%." When they adopted Emma, Kate decided that she would quit her job and be a mom full-time. She loved her baby girl and her boyfriend but every once and a while she did miss it. However, in the long run she loved being a mother more. It was definitely challenging and rewarding and she wouldn't trade it for anything. Tony pulled Kate up and settled her on his lap. Emma snuggled up between her parents and gave a contented little yawn. Both parents looked down at her and smiled. "I love you, Kate. You know that, right?" Tony asked hesitantly. Kate took his face in her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. "I know you do. And I love you so very much." She murmured in his mouth. Tony pulled back a bit and rubbed his nose against hers. They jumped slightly as Emma sneezed. "Bless you, sweetie." Tony whispered as he wiped her little mouth with his shirt. Kate stood up and took him by the hand. "Come on. Let's get her tucked in." Tony followed eagerly. This was one of his favorite parts of his day.

He glued his eyes to Kate's butt as he followed her up the narrow stairs to Emma's bedroom. Reaching out he playfully pinched it. "Tony!" Kate squealed. "At least wait till we get Emma to sleep." She reprimanded him. He just grinned and wrapped his arms around Kate from behind. Emma was already passed out in Kate's arms. They stepped in the room and Kate made her way to the crib while Tony switched on the baby monitor and night light. He went over to Kate and felt himself melt as he watched her pull the blankets up, keeping Emma warm and safe. Kate was humming softly to her and she turned to smile as Tony leaned over to kiss their sleeping baby on the forehead. "Sleep tight, Princess." He murmured to her as he moved over so Kate could do the same. Tony pulled Kate into his arms as the two watched her sleep. Kate laid her head on his shoulder and linked her hands with his. Emma opened and closed her little fists as she made the cutest sleeping noises. "She sounds like you when you sleep." Tony said to Kate. She grinned and blew her daughter a kiss before leading Tony out of the room. They left the door open a crack and made their way back downstairs. Kate went in search for the other monitor as Tony cleared up his dinner dishes.

When they were finally finished, they collapsed together on the couch. Kate laid the monitor on the coffee table in front of them before Tony pulled her back into his arms. Kate twisted in his arms so she was facing him. Their lips collided as they pulled each other's faces in closer. Tony moaned when he felt Kate's tiny hands slip under his shirt, tugging it free of the waist band of his pants. He grabbed her around the hips and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. He moaned when she moved her hips over his. "Katie…" he ground out. She giggled and ran her fingers through her hair before going back to unbuttoning his shirt. He reached up to take off his tie before she stopped him. "No." she murmured into his mouth. "I want to see you with your shirt off but your tie stays on." He growled at her request and pulled her shirt over her head. He slipped her hair band out and inhaled deeply as wavy brown hair fell in curls down her back. "Kate, you're beautiful." He moaned. Tony ran his hands down the smooth skin of her back, unable to get enough of her. Kate trembled in his arms and he held her tightly to him, reassuring her that he was there. "I love you, Tony." She breathed as he placed sweet, lingering kisses down her neck, pausing to suck lightly on her collarbone. She gasped and held onto his broad shoulders, her nails digging in as his mouth moved lower over her chest to the swell of her breasts. Tony expertly reached around her to remove her bra. He sucked in a breath when she was completely topless in front of him. She was beautiful, perfection to him. Her shoulders and chest were covered in freckles but they faded out at her breasts which were milky white, her dusty pink nipples peaked waiting for him. His eyes traveled down to her toned, flat stomach before moving back up to gaze into her eyes. She was watching him closely. He leaned in and gently took her soft lips in his. "You're perfect, Kate." She moaned and tilted her head back, giving him access to her neck and breasts. Kate ran her hands lightly over his stomach up to his chest, reveling in the way his muscles quivered under her touch. "You're perfect to me, Tony." She murmured into his chest as she flicked her tongue over his nipples making him moan. He pulled her face up to kiss her passionately but she slipped from his embrace. "Kate" he groaned in frustration. His arms felt empty and he didn't like it but he watched mesmerized as she slowly began to inch her pants down. He literally felt his jaw drop as Kate stood in front of him in nothing but lacy forest green panties. "Damn…" he whispered as he took his hips in his hands, squeezing lightly and pulling her closer to him. She stood between his legs and grasped his shoulders as Tony kissed her flat stomach. She quivered as he made his way lower, tracing the edge of her lacy panties with his tongue. "Tony!" she gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders. He pulled her down on top of his so she was straddling him again. She pulled him to her by his tie and kissed him. "Caitlin." He breathed as he ran his trembling hands over her perfect body. Just as he was leaning in to kiss her shoulders, they froze as they heard Emma crying over the baby monitor.

"No, no, no." Tony murmured into her hair, grasping her hips to hold her to him. But he and Kate knew they needed to make sure Emma was OK. As her screams got louder, Kate squirmed out of Tony's arms. "Come on, sweetie. We have to finish this later." She said disappointedly. She grabbed Tony's shirt and slipped it on, buttoning it as she threw him a saucy smirk. Tony laughed and chased her upstairs to check on their daughter.

The next morning, when Tony made it into work he was surprised to find a black and red scarf lying on his desk. He recognized it as Abby's so he took it down to the forensic scientist. He was greeted with her usual music and he paused to smile at his friend. She had her back to him and swinging her pigtails back and forth as she waited for her computers to warm up. "He Abbs." He said as he handed her a Caf-Pow. "I think this is yours." He said holding out the scarf. Tony raised an eyebrow when Abby turned to him, smirking. "I think you'll be needing it more than I will today." She said as she grinned at him. "What do you mean? I don't need a scarf." Abby turned to her computer to keep from bursting out laughing at him. "Kate called me this morning and asked me to bring a scarf for you to cover that hickey on your neck!"


	4. 2 Years Old

**This one's a bit longer and I do apologize but i hope it's worth it! :)**

**2 Years Old**

"So are you sure you guys are going to be OK for the weekend?" Kate asked Tony hesitantly. Tony scoffed and pulled her into his arms. "We're going to be just fine. Go enjoy yourself. You deserve this." He whispered in her ear and he tucked her hair behind her ear. Kate nodded and wrapped her arms around Tony's neck, pulling him down to kiss him. Tony, Gibbs, and McGee had made reservations for their girls at a spa and Kate, Jenny, Abby and Ziva were very excited to have the next two days full of massages and "body stuff" as Gibbs called it. He had no clue what women do at spas. It amused Tony to no end that Ziva was excited to go to a spa; for some reason it just didn't seem like her thing. This was the first time Kate was leaving Tony with Emma for more than a day. She knew he could do it but she worried he would let her destruct the house. She was two now and getting into everything. She kissed him one last time before leaning over and scooping Emma in her arms. "Bye honey. Keep an eye on your Daddy." She whispered lovingly to Emma who snuggled deeper into her Mommy's arms. Tony snorted and pinched Kate's hip, making her squeal and press herself more firmly in his arms. He closed Kate and Emma in a tight embrace and held his girls protectively. "We're going to be just fine." He reassured his girlfriend as he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. Kate nodded and turned to get in the car. "I'm picking up Abby, Jen and Ziva on the way. Oh, did you put gas in my car?" she asked him surprised as she glanced down at the fuel gauge to see a full tank of gas. "Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you got there and back safely." He muttered shyly. He hoped she hadn't noticed his over-protectiveness. "Tony, that is incredibly sweet but the spa is just 30 minutes away. I would have been able to make it there and back safely." Tony leaned his head through the car window for another kiss. "I know, babe. I just wanted to make sure." Kate kissed him gently and whispered, "You are so sweet, Tony. What on earth did I do to deserve a man like you?" Tony grinned and replied, "You smiled." Kate laughed. "Was that all it took? You're so easy!" she teased.

Tony held Emma close and the two of them waved bye to Kate. "Say bye Mommy!" Tony said to Emma who clapped her hands and shrieked, "Bye Mommy!" Kate waved at her boyfriend and daughter. "Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow night." They watched her drive off before Emma looked up at Tony and said, "Mommy bye." Tony nodded to her as they walked back to the house. "Yup, but don't worry. She's coming back." He reassured her. He set her down on the floor and looked around unsure of what to do now. "Hmmm… do you want lunch?" He got up and headed to the kitchen in search of something for them for lunch. As he got busy preparing the macaroni and cheese, he happened to glance out to the living room at Emma. She had pulled all the magazines off the coffee table and was ripping the pages out. "Emma! No, don't do that!" Tony gently scolded. He scooped her up and placed her on the other side of the living room while he tried to pick up the shredded up magazines. Turning, he saw her waddling as fast as her little legs could carry her out of the living room and down the hallway. While he was debating whether or not to follow her, he saw the pot of water begin to boil over. "Shit!" he muttered under his breath. After he rescued the pot and got the noodles cooking, he went in search of Emma. Peeking into her room and not finding her, he began to worry. "Emma! Where did you go?" he called out as he entered his and Kate's room. He heard her cute little giggles coming from the bathroom down the hall. Quickly he made his way there, hoping she hadn't gotten into too much trouble. What he saw made his jaw drop. Every one of the shampoo, body wash, and conditioner bottles had been emptied all over the floor and squirted on the shower curtain and walls. "I make pretty for you, Daddy!" Emma said happily. Tony closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "Emma, sweetie. You don't do this. This is not OK." He said gently but firmly as he tried to take the now empty shampoo bottle away from her. "Do you understand? This is a no-no." Emma scrunched up her face and began to cry. "Oh, Emma. I'm not mad at you." He said as he picked up his crying daughter. Cradling her close to his chest, Tony made his way back to the kitchen to check on the noodles. Balancing her on one hip, he used the other hand to stir the noodles before taking Emma back to the living room. "Ok, here are a couple toys. Please just play with them while I get lunch finished. No funny business!" he teased her as he planted a kiss on her head. Emma giggled and grabbed the plastic tea set Abby had gotten her for Christmas. Satisfied, Tony went back to the kitchen and finished lunch.

When they were finished eating, Emma took a nap while Tony cleaned up the mess she made in the bathroom. 'Maybe when she wakes up, we'll go get more shampoo and stuff.' He decided. He wondered what Kate, Abby , Jenny and Ziva were doing. Gibbs had given the whole team the weekend off so the ladies could make their spa appointment. 'There's a game tonight, maybe I'll see if McGee and Gibbs want to come over and watch it with me.' He thought happily. He pulled out his phone and dialed McGee. "Hey Probie, whatcha doing?" he asked. "Um… I'm playing a computer game." He said. "Why what's up? I thought Gibbs guaranteed us the whole weekend free?" Tony rolled his eyes. "Relax, Elf-Lord! I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch the game tonight? It's the Sox versus the Cubs." McGee nodded. "Yeah, sure I'll be there. I'll bring beer. Is Gibbs coming?" Tony laughed. "I was going to call him, but something tells me he'd rather be sanding his boat." McGee laughed. "Yeah, probably. OK, see you later." Tony waited for McGee to hang up before dialing Gibbs. He got the voicemail. "Gibbs. Speak." Tony rolled his eyes and waited for the beep. "Boss, you really need to change that voicemail. You know you could always say something like, 'leave a message at the beep or something-'

"My voicemail is fine just the way it is Dinozzo!" Gibbs barked at him. Tony gulped and stammered. "Oh hi Boss. I thought I was talking to your voicemail." "You were. I just picked up. What do you want?" Tony swallowed before saying, "Well, McGee and I were going to watch the game tonight, Sox versus the Cubs. You're welcome to join us?" Tony said. Gibbs thought for a moment before saying, "Sure. I guess. But it's only to see my granddaughter." Tony smiled to himself. "Of course Boss. You can explain to her that shampoo, body wash and conditioner do not belong on the bathroom floor, walls and shower curtain." Gibbs smiled to himself. "Having fun playing Mr. Mom, Dinozzo?" he asked. Tony sighed. "I don't know how Kate does it. I turn around for just a second and she's getting into trouble. And when I'm cleaning up one mess, she off making another mess!" Tony pretended to be upset but Gibbs knew Tony loved being a Dad. "I'll bring steak." Gibbs said before he hung up. Tony was used to Gibbs hanging up on him unexpectedly. He picked up a little in the kitchen and living room, before he heard Emma crying in her room. "Hey Sleeping Beauty. Did you have a good napper?" he asked her as he picked her up and cuddled her. "Uncle McGee and Grandpa Gibbs are coming over tonight." He told her. Emma grinned at her Daddy and clapped her hands. "We got to go to the store and get some stuff and more shampoo." He tweaked her nose. "Not on the floor! No-no!" Emma said to Tony. He laughed. "That's right. This new shampoo is not to be dumped on the floor."

He got her situated in her car seat and the two of them drove to the near-by store. After getting the things he needed they made their way to the check-out line. "Daddy there!" Emma screeched pointing at the candy. "No way, Em. You don't need candy." He said as he handed the cashier his debit card. Emma frowned and pointed again. "Yes, Daddy! I want one!" Tony sighed and picked up his daughter in his arms. "No Emma. No candy." He repeated as the woman gave him back his debit card and receipt. Emma scrunched up her face and wailed at the top of her lungs. "Have a good day." The cashier said to him as he grabbed his bags in one hand and carried a screaming Emma in the other. "Hey, what's with the temper tantrum?" Tony asked her when her wails had reduced to hiccupping sobs. "I want a candy!" she pouted. "Emma, maybe next time. But not today. We have to go home and get ready for Uncle McGee and Grandpa Gibbs." He watched her little face light up at the mention of her Uncle and Grandpa. "Ok, Daddy." She agreed happily, the candy already forgotten. Tony smiled and fastened her in to her car seat. She was humming happily by the time he pulled up to the drive way. Tony got the groceries and shampoos put away just in time. He had just turned on the game, when McGee arrived. "Hey McGee." He let him in and the two made their way to the living room. "Uncka McGee!" Emma shrieked excitedly. Tony watched as McGee scooped her up and blew raspberries on her tummy, making her squeal in delight. "I see she's learning how to shriek from Abby." McGee winced. Tony laughed. "Yeah, you're noticing that too. Kate and I were just talking about that the other day." McGee set her down and the two opened up a beer. Tony got Emma's bottle of Apple juice and gave it to her as she sat on the floor by them. "OK, Emma. This is a baseball game between the Boston Red Sox and the Chicago Cubs." He explained to his daughter. "We're rooting for the Cubs." He told her. Emma clapped her hands and sipped her apple juice while her Daddy and Uncle drank their beer. They were so caught up in the game that neither of them noticed Emma crawl away.

A loud crash from the kitchen brought them to attention. "Emma!" Tony jumped up, praying she wasn't hurt. McGee followed on his heels. They stood there in shock at the sight of Emma covered in flour. She had a shocked expression on her face but before they could say anything Emma turned and ran down the hall. "Emma, no! Get back here!" Tony winced as she left powdery flour all over the carpet as she ran. "McGee, help me!" Tony said. The two men raced down the hall after Emma who had disappeared into Tony and Kate's room. McGee pointed to the bed. The flour trail had indicated that Emma was hiding under the bed. "Em, come out. I'm not mad at you!" Tony tried to reason with her. He silently motioned to McGee to stand on the other side of the bed and he circled around the other way. Just as he knelt down, he heard Gibbs come in through the front door. "Tony! McGee! You guys here?" Before either could answer, Emma darted out from under the foot of the bed. "Grandpa Gibbs!" she squealed s she ran at top speed to the older man. Gibbs caught her in his arms. "Hey you! What have you gotten into?" he trailed off as Tony and McGee rounded the corner both exhausted from trying to catch the little girl. "Oh hi Boss…"Tony said uncertainly. "Emma dropped the bag of flour on herself and then ran and hid. We were just trying to catch her." McGee added. Gibbs looked at Emma who was curled up in the safety of her Grandpa's arms and then back to his two agents. And then Gibbs did the unexpected. He threw back his head and laughed. Tony and McGee stood there amazed. In all the years they knew the old Marine, they had never seen him laugh like this. Shaking his head, he turned to his granddaughter. "Well, we should get you cleaned up." Tony stepped forward. "No, it's OK Dinozzo. I've got it. Here's the steaks." Tony took the bag and thanked him. "Thanks Boss and thanks for helping clean her up. You know where all her stuff is right?" Gibbs nodded and turned to get Emma in the bath. McGee got the flour cleaned up while Tony got the steaks on the grill.

After Gibbs had Emma bathed and fed, he took her to her room and set her on his lap and began telling her a story about her Mommy, Daddy, and Uncle when they were "young agents." The older man felt his heart melt as Emma struggled to keep her eyes open. He tucked her closer in his arms and rocked her to sleep. Neither of them knew Tony and McGee were sitting outside the room on the floor as they listened to the story. After the game ended and everything was cleaned up, McGee and Gibbs went home. Tony checked on Emma and smiled as he watched her sleep. She and Kate were everything to him, the center of his universe. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and got himself to bed.

The next morning Tony managed to get the house clean and get dinner cooking before Kate was due to arrive home. He was utterly exhausted and had no clue how Kate did this every day. This was more work than chasing down criminals. He placed dinner in the oven to keep warm before he flopped down on the couch. Emma waddled over to him and crawled up so she was laying on him. "You want to take a nap?" he asked as he situated her so she was curled up on his chest. He stroked her back and watched her little eyes flutter close before he wrapped an arm around her protectively and the two fell asleep. Kate had dropped all the girls off and was making her way home. She was nervous and excited to come home. She couldn't wait to hold her daughter and be held by her boyfriend. She gathered her bag and let herself in. The smell of Italian food filled her nose as she quietly made her way into the kitchen. Seeing the dinner in the over, she looked around for Tony and Emma. A lump caught in her throat as she saw them passed out on the couch together. Tony's hair was sticking up in a million directions and Emma was drooling all over his shirt but it was the most wonderful sight she had seen. She quickly pulled out her camera and snapped several shots before crossing over to lean over and kiss them. Tony grinned and mumbled, "Mmmm… Citrus…" his eyes snapped open and he was greeted with his Kate kissing his neck sweetly. "Hey, babe! I knew I smelled your shampoo." He said as he slowly sat up, holding Emma who had just woken up. "Hi baby!" Kate said taking Emma as she sat down on Tony's lap. Tony nuzzled her neck and planted kisses all over her shoulders. Kate was alternating between kissing Emma and kissing Tony. "I missed you guys so much!" she said. Emma giggled and grabbed her mommy's hand in hers. Tony sighed and pulled his two girls back into his arms as he lay down on the couch. "You have the toughest jog in the world." He told Kate who laughed at him. "Not as easy as it looks, is it?" Tony groaned and buried his head in her soft hair. "No."

"I was going to ask you why all the shampoo, body wash and conditioner bottles are in the trash, but something tells me I don't want to know…" Kate smirked at her boyfriend as the two wrapped their arms around each other, holding Emma in between.


	5. 3 Years Old

**3 Year Old**

Kate sighed deeply as she picked up Emma's toys scattered around the living room. It seemed everywhere she went she left a mess. Usually Kate had her help pick up her messes but she had just gotten her settled down with her coloring books and crayons so Kate picked up the mess herself. She was grateful when Tony was home on the weekends and was around to help. Turning the corner, she spotted Emma sitting on the floor with her Cinderella coloring book and her stuffed duck, which she named Mr. Ducky Mallard. She watched over her daughter as she scribbled over Cinderella's coach. Kate smiled and leaned against the doorway as she thought of the past three years. Last week, Tony and Kate had explained to Emma that she was adopted and even though she didn't come from Mommy's tummy she was very much loved by her and Tony. Emma didn't fully understand but Ducky had told them that it was only natural and as she got older she would comprehend it more and probably ask more questions in several years. They agreed that they never wanted Emma to forget her birth mother who died protecting her. But Emma was very smart and they were confident that she would understand it all someday. Next month she was going to be starting preschool. Kate smiled to herself. Her daughter was so engaging and sweet; she hoped she would make some nice friends there. It would be good for her but Kate was going to miss her terribly.

The sound of a key in the door shook Kate out of her day dream. She turned and headed down the hall to see Tony come in with his bags. He shot her his dazzling smile which always left her breathless as he pulled her into his arms. "Hey beautiful! How's my hot, sexy girlfriend?" he muttered into her soft neck. Kate laughed and reached down to grab his butt playfully. "Mmmm… good and tired." She said softly as she laid her head on his shoulder. Tony wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him the two of them enjoying the feel of each other's bodies pressed together. They broke away as Emma bounded happily into the room. "Hi Daddy!" she said as she leapt into his arms. Kate and Tony wrapped their arms around their little girl as she showed them the picture she had been working on. "I'm Cinderella!" she announced to them. Kate laughed as tickled her till she was screaming in delight. Tony led his girls into the living room and the three of them collapsed on the couch together. Emma snuggled up between her parents and took their hands in hers, linking the three of them together. "I love you, Mommy! I love you, Daddy!" she said happily. Kate and Tony leaned over at the same time and each kissed one of her chubby cheeks, making her squeal. "We love you too, Emma." Tony told her. "Very much." Kate added. They took Emma upstairs together and gave her a bath. They let her make bubble beards for them and laughed as Tony did his best Santa Clause impression. He looked over at Kate whose face was flushed and her eyes were bright from laughing so hard. He reached over and kissed her. They stayed like that for several minutes, not able to get enough of each other until a little voice piped up from the bathtub. "Hello! I'm here too!" Emma pouted upset that she wasn't invited. They broke away laughing, sharing a look telling each other that they would continue when they were alone. They finished giving Emma her bath and got her tucked into bed.

Later that night, Kate and Tony lay in bed, wrapped in a tangle of sheets their naked bodies pressed together. Kate had her head on his chest and was slowly drawing circles on his chest as Tony let his fingers dance down the smooth skin of her back. He looked down to see his Katie leaving light kisses along his chest. He tilted her head up and caught her sweet lips in his. "I love you, Katie." He whispered. Kate rolled over so she was straddling him. She leaned over and kissed him. "I love you too, my Tony." She told him. He gazed into her eyes and knew at that moment that he wanted nothing more than for Kate Todd to become his wife. He sat up but held Kate's hips steady so she wouldn't fall off. He leaned over and opened his side table's drawer. Kate watched curious as he kissed her again distracting her from what he held in his hands. When he pulled away he had the little velvet box opened in front of her. Kate was speechless as she looked down at the diamond ring he was presenting her with. "Caitlin Todd, I love you so much. More than anything. You are the mother of our child and my best friend and lover. These past three years have been the best years of my life; we've shared so many memories, been there for each other through the good and bad times and I want more than anything to spend the rest of my life living our lives together. I want us to grow old together. I love you, Caitlin. Will you please marry me?" he breathed as he took in the happiness in her eyes. Her entire face lit up and she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you, Anthony Dinozzo! Yes, yes, yes, I'll marry you!" she cried as Tony slipped the ring on her finger. She felt tears gather in her eyes as she felt Tony's arms close around her. "I'm so in love with you." They whispered together. They laughed and Tony pulled his fiancée down on top of him again and made love to her.

"Tony Dinozzo! Get your lazy ass in here!" Tony cringed when he heard Kate yelling at him. He thought over the past couple days at top speed trying to remember what he had done now to make her so upset with him. Thinking of nothing, he slunk into the kitchen where Kate was waiting for him. "Hi, sweetie. What's up?" he asked hoping to put her in a good mood. "Don't sweetie me!" she snapped at him. "What is this?" she asked as she pointed to a dirty dish with dried on refried beans which Tony recognized as his from last night. Gulping, he said, "It's my plate from last night that I didn't wash off." He said. Kate put her hands on her hips and tried to look mad at him. But he was standing there looking like a chastised puppy, it was getting harder to be mad at him. "How many times do I have to tell you to wash your plate off? I shouldn't have to remind you every single damn day!" she yelled. Tony moved to scrub his plate off. "Hey are you alright?" he asked her hesitantly. Kate spun to glare at him. "I'm fine! I'm just fed up with having to remind you to do something as simple as wash your own plate off." She said. Tony nodded slowly. "OK, just you've never been this upset about it before. Are you PMS-ing or something?" Kate snapped at that comment. She moved closer to him and grabbed his shirt, pulling his face down so it was level with hers. "Don't you dare blame it on PMS. You know perfectly well that doesn't happen for another two weeks." She growled as she released him. "Fine! Whatever you say, Kate. I've just never seen you this upset about something so small. So I forgot to clean up my dishes last night! Big deal!" he began raising his voice. "It is a big deal!" she yelled back. "Because I'm the one who always has to clean up after you!" Tony took a step closer to her. "You don't have to clean up after me! I am perfectly capable of cleaning up after myself. You just take it upon yourself to do it for me!" he yelled. "Go take a fucking pill and lay down!" he shot at her. Kate stepped on her tippy toes. "I am not PMS-ing! Why the fuck do men always think women only have feelings if it's that time of the month?" she screamed back at him. "Because you're never like this and the only other times you come close to being this bitchy is when you're fucking hormones are going haywire!" he yelled at her. Kate was about to yell back when they heard a little sob from the doorway. They paused to see Emma standing there, holding her duck tightly with tears streaming down her little face. When she saw her parents turn to look at her, she turned and ran.

"Dammit." Kate said softly. "We should go talk to her." She said, thinking it was best to put their argument aside for a while to console their upset child. Tony nodded and followed Kate down the hall. They found Emma curled up with Mr. Ducky Mallard and she was stroking him as if to comfort herself. "Emma." Kate said softly to the little girl. She looked up and pouted at her parents. "No! No yelling." She scolded them. Tony closed his eyes as he remembered when he was a little boy, watching his parents fight. He remembered the pain and all the things his parents never told him to comfort him afterwards. Tony vowed that no matter how many times he and Kate fought, Emma would never feel the pain he felt. "Emma, I'm sorry you had to see that. You shouldn't ever have to see or hear that." He reassured her. Kate sat down on Emma's bed and held her arms open so her daughter could climb in them. Emma situated herself in her Mommy's arms and held her little hand out for Tony to hold. Tony took his little girl's hand and she tugged making it obvious that she wanted him to sit with them. He sat and Emma placed his hand over Kate's. He and Kate looked at each other. In that moment, they remembered every reason why they fell in love with each other. Together they came to the same realization: just because they fight doesn't ever mean they will ever stop loving each other. Their love was strong and they knew their lives were better with each other in them. Tony swallowed his pride and squeezed her hands in his. "I love you Kate. And I'm sorry I left my plate a mess for you to clean. I'll make an effort to wash it off next time. I love you." Kate smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "I love you too Tony. And I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just exhausted. I never meant to hurt you." She said. They gathered each other in their arms, Emma squeezed in the middle, and together the three of them laid down on Emma's bed. Emma, satisfied with her parent's, snuggled up between them and sighed contently. "Emma, I want you to know that even though your mother and I might fight, we still love each other very much. And when we fight it doesn't mean you did anything wrong. You understand that right?" Tony said. Emma nodded slowly as she comprehended what he was saying to her. Kate looked at Tony curiously before realizing that he was remembering when his parents fought. He wanted Emma to make sure she never felt the pain he felt. She grasped his hand in hers and the two shared a smile.

"So how bad was the fight?" Abby asked Kate as she began testing the evidence Gibbs brought her. Kate looked down in shame. "We had never fought like that. We were in each other's face yelling and cussing at each other. I felt so bad afterwards. I don't know why it made me so mad. He was right. I don't usually get that mad over something that little. I just wish Emma didn't have to see it. Tony and I made an agreement; next time we have an argument we wait till we're in our bedroom before it gets that out of hand." Abby nodded vigorously. "Yes, that way you can just have make-up sex as soon as it's over." Kate laughed and rolled her eyes. "So why did you get so mad over just a plate?" Abby asked curiously. Kate shook her head. "I don't know, I've just had a lot on my mind." Abby looked up from her microscope to stare at her best friend. "Like what?" Kate sat down next to her and sighed. "I'm terrified about Emma starting preschool." She half whispered as if her fear was something to be ashamed of. "Is that normal?" she asked. Abby nodded. "All parents get nervous and scared about letting their "baby bird" out of the nest. It's perfectly normal, Kate." Kate shook her head. "But it's no excuse for how I've been treating Tony. He's so good to me every single day and I was a complete bitch to him. I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to leave any day now." Abby took Kate's hands in hers. "Kate, Tony loves you so much. One fight isn't enough to make him leave you. He's madly in love with you." Outside the door, Tony stood listening in shock. Kate thought he was going to leave her because of the fight. Knowing what he had to do, he backed away slowly and made his way back upstairs.

When Kate arrived home that evening, she was surprised to see Tony's car already in the driveway. Abby had convinced her to let Emma spend the night with her and McGee so she was starting to get a giddy happy feeling in her stomach as she made her way inside. She had a feeling she knew what was going on. But she didn't expect to find a trail of red rose petals leading from the front door to the living room. Kate set her purse down and followed it. "Tony?" she called out hesitantly. When she made it into the living room, a lump caught in her throat. Tony had all the lights out except a couple candles around the living room and some he had set up the table for the two of them. Tony gently took Kate in his arms and held her tightly. "I am so in love with you Kate. And yes, we had a fight but I would never leave you over something that silly. I promise." He whispered. "Do you understand that?" he asked gently. Kate swallowed and nodded. "Tony, I'm so sorry. I know you would never leave me. I just panicked. I've never had a fight like that especially with someone who means so much to me. I didn't want to lose you." Tony kissed her softly. "You could never lose me. Never. I'm yours for as long as you'll want me." Tony told her. Kate pulled him down for a kiss. "I'll want you for the rest of our lives."


	6. 4 Years Old

**4 Years Old**

Tony flipped through the House for Sale newspaper he picked up on his way home from work. Now that he and Kate were married, he wanted to be able to buy his family a proper house. He had a couple circled that were in his price range but he debated telling Kate his plans. Part of him wanted to surprise her with a brand new house but the other part didn't want to make such an important decision without her input. Sighing he glanced at the clock and smiled. Kate should be back from taking Emma to her ballet classes soon. He put the paper down and got to work firing up the barbeque. The hamburgers were just about done when Kate and Emma came in. "Hey sweetie." Tony murmured as he kissed his wife. Kate dropped her bags and allowed Tony to lead her over to the couch. "You want some wine?" he asked. "No thanks." She smiled at him. "Can I have some water though?" she said. Tony got her some water and looked around to find Emma sitting on the floor practicing her stretches. He grinned. "So, you enjoying dance class, Em?" Emma nodded excitedly. "Yeah!" he smile turned into a frown as she concentrated hard on trying to touch her toes. Tony leaned over and tried to touch his toes. "Owww…" he groaned. "This hurts!" Kate laughed at him. "Poor baby! Does that make you sore?" she teased. Tony glared playfully at her and leaned over to kiss her neck. "You're the one who's going to be sore tomorrow." He whispered in her ear. Kate shot him a saucy smirk as she got up to get more water. "Promise?" she sassed.

Tony grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at her as he went outside to take the hamburgers off the grill. "Emma, what do we do before we eat?" Kate asked her daughter. Emma jumped up and said, "Wash hands." Kate smiled "Good girl." She watched as she rushed to the bathroom to wash up. Kate went and changed into sweatpants while Tony got dinner ready. They ate their dinner as Emma told them of her day at preschool. "I shared my goldfish with Anna today." She told them proudly. Tony smiled. "That was a very nice thing to do. Sharing is good. And maybe next time you want more goldfish, Anna will share hers with you." Emma pondered this thought and nodded excitedly. "Mommy, Daddy?" Emma began. "Yes, honey?" Kate replied. "When are you going to bring home a sister for me?" Tony and Kate froze at their daughter's innocent question. Tony chewed the inside of his lip and looked at Kate who was thinking how to answer this. "You want a baby sister?" Emma nodded and replied. "Or brother. As long as you give him a shot so he doesn't have cooties." Tony chocked back a laugh. Kate rolled her eyes and was about to answer when the phone rang. She got up to get it and while she was away Tony quickly ushered Emma upstairs for her bath before getting her in bed hoping to distract the little girl from asking the question again. By the time he got downstairs, Kate was just finishing up the dishes. Tony gently came up behind her and wrapped her up in his arms. "Hey babe." He whispered, enjoying her body pressed against his chest. Kate turned and looked Tony in the eyes. "So what did you think of Emma's question?" she asked getting to the point. Tony took Kate's hands in his and kissed her. "I would love to have a baby with you. You've got to admit, we'd make beautiful kids." Kate laughed at him and hoisted herself up on the counter. Tony stepped between her legs as she put her arms around his neck. "What if I told you in 9 months we could have a baby boy or girl?" Tony eyes widened and he looked at his wife waiting for her to explain further. She giggled at his expression. "The other day I was down in Abby's lab and she brought me coffee and I pretty much threw up all over her shoes from the smell. Well Ziva recommended I get a pregnancy test so I did and it came out positive. But I wanted to make sure from a doctor before I told you that I am pregnant." She ended. Tony grinned at her before grabbing her around the waist. "God, I am so in love with you, Kate Dinozzo!" he cried as he twirled them in circles. Kate burst out laughing and kissed him. "I love you too, Tony!" Tony put her down and rubbed his hands over her stomach. "Our baby's in there." He whispered in awe as he knelt down and pressed light kisses over her stomach. Kate moaned and tugged him up to kiss his lips in hers. "Katie." Tony breathed as he hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Take me to bed." She whispered seductively in his ear. Tony moaned and turned to carry her to their bedroom. "Yes ma'am."

Kate sighed as she put her thick brown hair up in a ponytail. It had to be one of the hottest and most humid days of the summer and her raging hormones weren't helping her mood. She and Tony were laying under a big shady tree as they watched over their daughter playing on the playground set at the bottom of the hill. Tony planted sweet kisses over her shoulders and pulled her back so her back was pressed into his chest. "You alright, babe?" he asked as he slipped his hands under her shirt to caress her six month pregnant belly. Kate covered his hands with hers. "I'm fine. It's just insanely hot and humid." Tony nodded. "Do you want to go home? It's much cooler inside with air conditioning." He reasoned with her but she stubbornly shook her head. "No, Emma's having so much fun. Look at her sand castle." She said as they watched her construct her Princess castle. Tony smiled and shook his head. "She's still obsessed with princesses. When is she going to like cars and superheroes?" he whined. Kate burst out laughing and rolled her eyes at him. "She's a little girl, Tony. She's probably never going to be that interested in cars and superheroes." Tony sighed disappointedly. "Well, maybe our next baby girl will be." He said hopefully as he kissed her swollen tummy. Kate ran her fingers through her hair. "Are you upset that we're not having a boy?" she asked hesitantly. Tony's head snapped up and he gently took Kate's hands in his. "Absolutely not. I love all my girls with all my heart." He reassured her as he brought her hands up to his mouth to kiss her palms. "You girls are my whole life, the center of my universe. And I wouldn't trade you guys for anything." Kate leaned in to kiss Tony as he tangled his hands in her ponytail bringing her face closer to his. "Mommy! Daddy!" They broke apart as they heard Emma approaching. "Did you see my castle? Did you see it?" Tony and Kate looked down at the playground and saw a big sand castle. "It's beautiful, sweetheart!" Kate praised. Emma's face lit up. "Yay! Daddy, will you teach me to dance? I need to know how to dance just in case Prince Charming sends an invitation to the ball in the mail." She explained. Kate's heart melted at her little girl's optimism. Tony stood up and bowed. "My lady, may I have this dance?" he said in a horrible British accent. Kate laughed and laid down and watched as Emma jumped up in Tony's arms and he twirled her around. Tony carried his daughter tightly to him and thanked God He was giving them another baby girl.

"So Kate, Ziva and I are throwing you a baby shower." Abby announced to her best friend a week later as the three women sat in Abby's lab eating Klondike bars. "But we need a guest list." Ziva added. Kate swallowed the mouthful of chocolate and ice cream. "You guys are so wonderful! What the hell did I do to deserve such awesome friends?" she asked as she hugged them both. Her pregnancy hormones were making her especially sensitive to kind gestures. The other day, Tony held the door open for her, something he always did, and she nearly broke down sobbing and thanking him for being the best husband ever. "I'll make a list and email it to you." She promised them. She jumped and then smiled as she took their hands and placed them on her belly. "Can you feel her moving?" she said. Ziva and Abby broke out in matching smiles as they felt Kate's unborn baby moving around. "She's so precious. Do you guys have a name picked out?" Ziva asked. "Brooke Katherine Dinozzo." Kate replied proudly. "Hi baby Brooke." Abby gushed at Kate's protruding belly. "Mommy!" the three women looked up to see Emma and Ducky come in. Kate waved at her and she smiled as Emma came over and kissed her stomach. "Grandpa Ducky wanted to talk to you." She said. Ducky smiled and leaned over to give Kate a hug. "How are you feeling?" he asked her. Kate rubbed her stomach and leaned back. "Well, I feel like an elephant but a very happy elephant." Ducky smiled at the young woman. "I am so happy to see you and Anthony together. You guys made a wonderful couple. Yes, this reminds me of a story long ago when I was a medical student in-"

"Not now Ducky! We have a dead body in Alexandria." Gibbs interrupted him. Ducky smiled apologetically to Kate. "I can finish the story later." Kate grinned at Gibbs as Ducky and Ziva left to head to the crime scene. "Here." Gibbs said as he pulled out a water bottle. "Hydrate yourself." He commanded as they shared a smile. It was an old joke between them from their investigation on Sub Rosa several years ago. Kate knew that was Gibbs' way of saying he worried about her. She decided to humor the older Agent and unscrewed the top as she gulped down some water. Gibbs nodded approvingly and turned to hear Emma and Abby coming up behind him. "Grandpa Gibbs! Look Auntie Abby gave me piggy tails just like hers!" she said excitedly. Gibbs smiled and scooped up his granddaughter planting a kiss on her forehead. "Yes, she did but I think they're a little crocked." He said as he tugged them lightly making Emma giggle. "Gibbs! They are not crocked!" Abby huffed. "No? Ah… it must be my eyes." He joked. Abby nodded as Kate tried hard not to laugh. After he left, Kate shook her head. "Only you could get away with talking like that to Gibbs." She teased. Abby grinned.

Later that evening, Kate was shampooing Emma's hair when she asked, "Are you excited about having a sister?" Emma smiled up at her mother. "Yes, I am. But how come she's coming from your tummy and I didn't?" Kate was about to answer when Tony came up behind her. "Because you came from our hearts." He answered simply as he knelt down next to his pregnant wife and kissed her hello. "Hey babe." Kate kissed him back, grateful that he knew what to say to answer that question. Emma seemed satisfied with his answer as she blew him kisses. Tony leaned over and got a mouthful of shampoo as he kissed her soapy head. Kate and Emma laughed as he chocked and went to the sink to rinse his mouth. "You think that's funny?" he asked teasingly as he tickled Emma and splashed Kate with water. Hearing his wife and daughter squeal with delight was a sound that he never would get tired of hearing. To him it was heaven. They got Emma out of the tub and tucked into bed before heading to the kitchen. "So, how did the case go?" she asked him. Tony swallowed his mouthful of potatoes before answering. "It was probably the easiest case we've had. The killer was sloppy and left so much DNA at the scene. After doing a little asking around we found out that he had motive, no alibi, and means. It was an easy catch so Gibbs told us to go home early." Kate nodded. "I was wondering why you were home so early. Not that I'm complaining. I'm just used to you being home after 10." She said as she got up to get some water. Tony pulled her down into his lap. "I know everyone's asking you but I feel like a jackass not asking you so: how are you feeling?" he asked looking over her body. Kate sighed as rested her head on his shoulder. "I feel so fat. My ankles are swollen and I eat so much." Tony took her face gently in his hands and kissed her lips. "You are not fat." He scolded her gently. "You're pregnant with our child and you have no idea how beautiful that is. You're perfect to me." He whispered, gazing directly into her eyes making sure she knew he wasn't just saying it to make her feel better. Kate leaned over and kissed him, letting her lips massage into his as she felt his hands traveling slowly up to cup her swollen breasts. He moaned as she moved to straddle him, her hips grinding into his. "I love you Caitlin." He told her as he removed her shirt. He picked her up and laid her on the table. He gently kissed all over her stomach making her shiver and tremble in his arms. "You're so beautiful." He reassured her lovingly, making sure she knew just how gorgeous she was to him.


	7. 5 Years Old

**5 Year Old**

A year had passed and Kate and Tony were utterly and completely exhausted. They were back to changing diapers and long sleepless nights as their newborn daughter Brooke kept them up every couple hours. But as tired as they were they loved it more than anything. When Kate had first taken the job at NCIS 6 years ago, she was convinced she wouldn't ever have a family; that this job was going to take up the rest of her social calendar. But allowing herself to fall in love with Tony and the two of them adopting Emma together gave her a chance at a new life. A life she had always dreamed of but never truly believed it would happen. But Tony made her dreams come true. She was now happily married and had two beautiful children. A family. As she lay on the couch with Brooke sleeping peacefully on her chest and Emma playing with her plastic farm animals, she couldn't help but thank God for where her life was and where it had been.

"Mommy, when can Brooke play with me?" Emma asked as she leaned over to hug her mother. Kate smiled at the little girl sympathetically and kissed her forehead. "When she's a little older." Emma frowned as she considered what her mom told her. "Ok, so tomorrow?" Kate laughed gently and stroked her daughter's head. "I know you want to play with her but right now she's too little. She can't even walk or talk yet." Kate tried to reason with her. "So tell her to grow faster!" Emma whined. Kate laughed. "You sound just like your father when you whine."

"Who sounds just like me when they whine?" Tony asked as he entered the room. "Daddy!" Emma cried as she leaped into her father's outstretched arms. "Your daughter. I think she picked up her whining techniques from you!" Kate teased. Tony smiled down at Emma before scooping her up and blowing raspberries on her stomach. Emma screamed and laughed as she wiggled to get away from him. Tony set her down and knelt down by the couch to kiss his wife. Kate held onto his head and reveled in the feel of his strong lips moving with hers. "Katie." He sighed as he tangled his fingers in her hair deepening the kiss. "Eewww…" Emma squealed as she watched her parents kiss. Kate laughed as Tony pulled away and planted a big wet kiss on her forehead. "Daddy!" she laughed as she wiped all the slobber off her. Kate and Tony watched her run away. Tony looked down and placed a gentle kiss on Brooke's head. "How's my littlest princess?" he asked Kate who rubbed her youngest daughter's back and smiled. "She sleeps and then wakes up and cries to be fed, and then sleeps some more before needing her diaper changed." Tony laughed. "That's my girl!" Kate gently gave Brooke to Tony and stretched while he held her in his arms.

"Well hey there little lady." He whispered to his daughter as he nestled her in his chest. Her soft tufts of brown hair tickled his nose and he little hand tried to grasp something to hold onto. Tony extended his finger and she held on tight to it. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he leaned over to kiss her on the head. "She adores you." Kate said to him. Tony looked up to see her smiling softly, her eyes shining with happiness. "How do you know?" he asked genuinely curious. Kate scooted closer to him and kissed his forehead. "Her entire body languages changes when her Daddy enters the room. I could feel it." Tony flushed with pride as he sat next to Kate on the couch, cradling Brooke. Emma came back in and saw her Mommy and Daddy holding Brooke and paying attention to her. Emma frowned and her little face dropped. She thought she wasn't Mommy and Daddy's little princess anymore. Now Brooke was the little princess. She turned slowly and made her way to her room to be alone.

Tony was laying on the couch with Kate wrapped tightly in his arms and Brooke snuggled in her arms. He yawned loudly and turned to kiss Kate who giggled at him. "I have to start dinner." Kate said softly but Tony held her tighter. "No. We can do take out." He mumbled into her shoulder. Kate sighed and shook her head. "We had take-out yesterday." She replied as she untangled herself from him. "Emma! You want to help me with dinner?" Kate called out as she went to the kitchen to get started. She listened for a reply and frowned when she didn't get one. "Have you seen Emma?" she turned to Tony who sat up, holding Brooke. "No I haven't seen her for a while." They both stared at each other for a moment before rushing to Emma's room. They burst in to find it empty. "Emma!" Kate cried frantically. "Emma!" Tony called out, the two splitting up to look for her. She wasn't in any of her usual hiding spots. Tony set Brooke down in her crib while they searched the house looking for her. Kate was getting hysterical. "Emma Caitlin Dinozzo!" she cried as tears ran down her face. "Please come out! This isn't a game!" Tony wrenched the front door open as the two ran outside calling for their daughter. "Oh God!" Kate sobbed as she almost collapsed. Tony caught her and held her shaking body close to him. "Come on. Go get Brooke. I'm going to call Gibbs." Tony gently commanded Kate. He wanted so badly to break down and sob as well, but he knew he had to be strong for the both of them. He ushered Kate inside and locked the doors as she went to get Brooke. Tony went to the living room and dialed 1 for Gibbs. As usual he got his voicemail which just infuriated him. As soon as the message beeped Tony yelled, "Dammit Gibbs! Answer your fucking phone for once! Emma's missing! My daughter's…. missing! Dammit Gibbs, Emma's missing! She's gone. Put down whatever you're doing with that god-damn boat and help us!" he broke off sobbing out his heart as he felt it breaking. The thought of his sweet, innocent little girl out there by herself scared him to death. He knew what kind of people were out in this world. His job was putting those people away and now his precious little princess was out there. Tony turned and wrapped his arms around Kate, her sobs breaking his heart even more. "I called Abby. She and McGee and Ziva are on their way." She whispered with fear in her eyes. Tony's phone rang and he answered it immediately.

"Dinozzo! I'm on my way. I was in the shower; I'm about 10 minutes away." Gibbs said breathing hard before he hung up. Tony breathed a sigh of relief. "Gibbs is on his way." Tony told Kate. "What do we do? I feel like we should be looking somewhere." Kate said as she began pacing the living room. "I don't know." He answered. This was not something they had ever imagined would happen. Tony went over to the cabinet above the stove and got his gun. "I'll kill whoever dared kidnap our daughter." He growled as he loaded his gun before putting it into the waistband of his pants. They heard the squeal of tires and a siren outside. "Did you call the police?" Tony asked Kate who looked just as confused as he did. Before they even moved, the doorbell rang. "Tony! Kate! It's Gibbs and Jenny!" Kate rushed to answer the door. Gibbs was dressed in sweatpants and his shirt was on backwards and inside out, his hair still dripping for the shower. "Tony, I'm sorry. I was in the shower. I got here as soon as I heard the messa-"

Tony interrupted him "It's Ok Boss, we just need to find Emma." He said frantically. Abby, McGee, and Ziva burst through the door followed by Ducky. "We have to go through everything that happened up to the last time you saw her." Gibbs said as Abby went to console Kate. As soon as Abby touched Kate's hand, Kate snapped at her. "I don't want to be comforted. I need to find my daughter! Now!" she yelled. Abby shrank back and Tony stepped up to hold Kate still. "Kate, she's just trying to comfort you." He said before turning to Gibbs and running them through the evening events leading up to the last moment they saw Emma. Kate was unable to talk, she paced around the living room her thought on her baby girl and praying she was safe. Ducky interrupted Tony. "Has Emma showed any signs of jealousy over Brooke?" he asked quietly. Tony and Kate looked at each other before shaking their heads. "Nothing I can think of." Tony said. "What are you thinking Ducky?" Jenny asked. "Well, it's common for first born siblings to feel jealousy over the arrival of a new baby. I'm thinking she didn't get kidnapped." Kate was shocked, "You mean she ran away?" Ducky nodded at them. "It's definitely possible." Gibbs said. "Where would she run to?" McGee asked, his PDA ready to look up directions. "I don't know…" Tony whispered. "A place that would have meaning for you three. Maybe somewhere you guys went to before Brooke was born?" Ziva recommended. "The park!" Kate yelled. "We used to always go there. She loved the park."

"Abby and Ducky, stay here with Brooke. Call us if Emma shows up!" Gibbs commanded them. They nodded as the team raced to their cars to go check out the park. Tony looked over to see Kate with tears streaming down her face. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "We're going to find her. We have the best team of agents." Tony reassured her. Kate nodded and squeezed his hand. They made it to the park and everyone spread out looking for the little girl. It was dark so they had to use their flashlights. "Emma!" everyone called out. "Emma, please!" Kate begged. "We love you so much and we just want you to come home safe." She broke down. Tony held her up with one arms as he shined the light around the bushes and trees. "Emma!" he chocked out, his voice getting hoarse. He looked around the money bars when an idea hit him. "Come on, I think I know where she might be." He tugged Kate with him as he ran to the playground. Her favorite place was under the slide. She would go under there to make her princess sandcastles so the other kids wouldn't wreck them as they ran past. Tony and Kate ducked under the slide and both nearly collapsed at what they saw. Emma was sitting there holding her knees to her chest, a little sand castle made next to her. "We found her!" Tony yelled out to the team as he and Kate slowly climbed under the slide with her. "Emma." Kate breathed as she reached for her daughter, but Emma pushed her arms away. "No! I'm not your princess anymore." Kate's eyes filled with tears at her daughter's rejection of her comforting hug. "Emma, what do you mean? You'll always be our little princess." Tony said softly. Emma shook her head. "No! I saw you and Mommy holding Brooke! She's your princess now! Not me!" she pouted as she stomped out the wall of her castle. Kate and Tony looked at each other. Ducky was right. Emma was jealous that they were paying attention to Brooke. "Emma, sweetheart." Kate began. "You are both our princesses. We love you both so much! Do you have any idea how scared we were tonight? We thought someone had taken you from us." She explained. "Please come home. You are our little princess and so is Brooke. And you know what? Brooke needs to be taught how to be the best princess she can be. In order for her to do that, you have to teach her. You're her big sister. She needs you to be her role model and we need you to be our beautiful little princess." Kate said to her.

Emma looked skeptical at her mother but when Kate opened her arms to her, Emma got up and threw herself in the safety of her mother's arms. Both mother and daughter let their tears fall and Tony wrapped his arms protectively around the two of them. "We love you, Em. So much." Tony whispered as he kissed Emma's head. Emma wrapped an arm around Tony's neck and one around Kate's neck. The three scooted out from under the slide and they carried their baby girl over to the team. "Emma!" Jenny and Ziva cried as they saw the little family walking towards them. Gibbs sighed a huge sigh of relief at the sight of his sweet granddaughter safe and sound. The team circled protectively around the family. "She's OK." Tony said to the team. Tony handed Emma to Kate who allowed Jenny and Ziva to take her back to the car. "Are you OK, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked him softly. Tony looked up at his Boss and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry for yelling and cussing at you. I was just… scared." He admitted softly. He looked up at Gibbs and McGee before closing his eyes. "I know what kind of sick people are in this world and the thought of my daughter anywhere near anyone like the people we put away terrified the shit out of me." He said softly as he watched Kate, Ziva and Jenny comfort Emma. "Does that make me weak?" he looked at Gibbs who shook his head. "No, Tony. That makes you a damn good father." He told his Senior Field Agent. McGee nodded his head seriously. "You're an amazing father, Tony." McGee told him. Tony sighed and gazed at his daughter. "Tonight I almost failed."

"But you didn't." Gibbs reminded him. Tony nodded. "Ducky was right. She was jealous of Brooke. She was afraid that she wasn't our little princess anymore and Brooke was taking her spot." Gibbs and McGee looked sympathetic at Tony as they made their way to the girls. When they got to the house, Abby and Ducky ran out to meet them. "Emma! Oh, I'm so happy to see you safe!" Kate let Emma down and she gently pulled Abby away from the group. "Abby." She began. "I am so sorry I snapped at you when you were just trying to comfort me. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm so sorry. I was just scared of the thought of Emma out there by herself." Abby threw her arms around her best friend. "I know, Kate. And it's Ok, I understand!" They shared a mutual understanding before heading back to the group. Tony was holding Brooke while Gibbs was explaining to Emma the dangers of running away from home. "I'm sorry, Grandpa Gibbs! I won't do it again." She sobbed. "Jethro! Stop making her cry!" Jenny scolded. "I didn't mean to make her cry, but there are so many dangers out there!" he argued. Tony nodded. "It's OK, she needs to know that what she did was not safe. We were very worried about her." Emma hung her head in shame before Kate came to her rescue.

"She's going to be OK. Right, sweetie?" Kate said as Emma wrapped her little arms around her Mommy's neck. "I'll never run away again. I promise." She said. Gibbs ruffled her hair before taking Jenny's hand. "Well we old folks have to get back to bed. We'll see you guys later." Abby, McGee, Ziva and Ducky all agreed they needed to get home too. "Thank you so much, guys." Tony and Kate said to them. They looked back to see Tony with his arms around Kate and Emma and Brooke in Kate's arms. The little family waved bye to their family as they all drove off.

"Come on Em. It's bath time." Kate said gently when they went inside. "Wait. I want to say something to Brooke." She said shyly. Kate looked up in surprise at Tony who smiled and took Emma to the couch. Kate sat down next to her and held Brooke out to Emma. "Here, you have to put your arm under her head to hold it up." Kate instructed gently. "Just like we showed you, remember?" Emma nodded till she had Brooke situated on her lap with the help of her parents. "I'm sorry I thought mean thoughts about you. We share Mommy and Daddy. We're both their princesses, but I'm your big sister so I have to teach you how to be the best princess you can be. I promise to be the best sister ever but I will still fight with you when you're older." She said honestly. Kate held back a laugh as she felt a surge of pride for her oldest daughter. She looked over at Tony who was smiling back at her. True, their lives weren't perfect but they were confident they were all going to be alright.


	8. 6 Years Old

**6 Years Old**

"Mommy! Can I have this one?" Emma said to her Kate. They were going shopping for school supplies for Emma's first day of first grade. As much as Kate denied it to herself, Emma was going to be starting school in the fall and for the first time she wasn't going to be around all day. Kate told herself that Em was going to be just fine, but that didn't stop her from worrying. She looked down to see Emma holding a lunchbox with cute puppies on it. Kate smiled and put it in the cart. "No princesses?" she teased. Emma smirked and shook her head. "No, I told you guys. I'm going to be a vet when I grow up." She stated proudly. Kate hugged Emma. "That's a good goal to have." Kate said as she pushed the cart up the aisle. Emma stood on the bar on the end of the cart and hung on. She looked down at the cart and smiled at the box of new crayons and scissors and glue. She was very excited to be starting first grade but she was kind of nervous about not having her mom close by all the time. Kate checked her School Supply List and the cart to make sure they had everything. Satisfied, she pushed the cart to the checkout aisle. Emma looked over at Brooke who was reaching for her new box of crayons. Emma snatched them away. "Don't touch those!"

"Emma! Be nice; she wasn't hurting anything." Kate scolded. "But Mommy, she's going to take them all out and eat them and slobber all over them before my first day of school." Em pouted. Kate gave her daughter a stern look and Emma sighed and put the crayons back but kept a watchful eye on her sister the rest of the way home. Tony was working on the car in the driveway when his girls pulled up. He wiped the seat off his brow as he watched Emma bounce out and grab her new backpack. "Look Daddy! I have a new backpack!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she jumped into Tony's arms holding her backpack out for him to see. "And a matching lunchbox." She said proudly. "Puppies? What happened to your Disney princesses?" he asked her confused. "I'm going to be a vet so I need a puppy lunchbox and backpack. All vets have puppies on their backpacks." She said with a very serious look on her little face. "Is that so?" he asked as Kate made her way up to him with the rest of the bags. "Yeah, didn't you know that?" she teased her husband. Tony snorted and reached over to kiss Kate. "I do now." He said as he took Brooke in his other arm. He set Emma down and had her help Kate with her school supplies. Tony tickled Brooke who squealed in delight as they made their way inside. "Look at all my new stuff, Daddy!" Emma said as she showed him her new supplies. "Very cool. Oh, I love new crayons!" He said as he opened the box and looked inside. "Me too." Em agreed. Kate smiled at Tony's childish behavior over Emma's new crayons. "Would you like a new box of crayons?" she asked Tony sweetly. Tony glared playfully at her before reaching around to pinch Kate's butt behind the counter So Emma and Brooke couldn't see. Kate yelped and smacked his arm. "Not here." She growled at him, but Tony saw the sparkle in her eyes and knew she just got incredibly turned on. He moved away and scooped Brooke up. "Hey Em! Why don't you and Brooke go put a movie on?" he suggested. Emma jumped up excited, oblivious to her Dad's ulterior motive, and grabbed Brooke by the hand. "Can we watch The Lion King?" Kate nodded and the two waited patiently for their daughter to leave the kitchen before attacking each other.

"God, you're sexy." Tony growled as he ran his hands up her thighs to squeeze her ass. Kate moaned softly and tangled her fingers in his hair; their lips fused together, both unable to get enough. Tony hoisted her up on the counter and reached up to slip his hands in her shirt. He knew they had to do this fast: Emma or Brooke could wander in at any second. Kate panted as she bit his shoulder to keep from crying out when his thumbs caressed her peaked nipples. Kate quickly pulled Tony's shirt off and growled when she found his chest covered in sweat. "Tony." She sighed as she pressed hot kisses over his chest. She could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. She jumped off the counter and got on her knees, as her lips trailed down the faint trail of hair at his bellybutton to the waist band of his pants. Tony threw his head back as Kate undid his belt and opened his pants. "Baby…" he murmured as he tangled his hands in her hair. Kate moaned as she felt his body shudder when she slid his soft velvety skin in his hands. When she was confident he was ready, she took his length in her mouth and began to suck him off, her fingers traveling around his ball-sack as her mouth worked it's magic over him. "Kate!" he whispered frantically as he watched her head bob up and down over him. It was incredible, the sensations her sassy little mouth made around his cock. "Fuck, Katie!" he groaned. "I'm so close." Kate hummed her approval and began to work faster. "No, baby! Please, I want to be inside of you!" he panted as he reached down and pulled him out of her mouth. She looked up at him and pouted but was quickly distracted by his pulling her jeans down her legs. Tony moaned at the sight of her lacy purple thong and moved to lay on the wooden floor of the kitchen with her. Kate pulled his lips back to hers and felt Tony's cock twitch as he tasted himself on her lips. He grabbed her ass and lifted her onto his lap. Both swallowed each other's moans as he slid into her. Kate pushed him down gently and began to ride him furiously. Tony gripped her thighs as she bounced over his length. "Fuck, Kate!" he cried out as he tried to swallow his groans. The sounds of her ass slapping against his thighs filled the kitchen as Tony thrust his hips into hers. Kate fell forward and put her hands on his shoulders when he grabbed her ass, slamming her down on him. "I'm so close." She panted into his mouth. Tony nodded in agreement and thrust harder and faster. Kate bit her lip to stop her screams as they erupted together. "Oh God!" Tony gasped the feeling of Kate cumming around him as he shot his seed into her. Kate collapsed on his chest, their hearts beating wildly together as one. He tucked her into his arms for a minute, their lips gently massaging each other's as they muffled their little pants and moans. "We have to get dressed… the girls…" Kate spoke softly after a minute. Tony nodded in agreement as he let her up and they looked around for their clothes. "Your thighs are going to be a little sore tomorrow." He apologized as he leaned over to gently kiss her. Kate pulled him to her and let his tongue slide into her mouth. "It's OK; it was so worth it." She murmured.

"Mommy?" they froze as they heard Emma coming down the stairs. Kate grabbed her pants, pulling them up as she motioned for Tony to hide in the laundry room. He ducked out of sight just as Kate pulled her shirt over her head and turned to see Em hoping down the last stair. "Mommy? Can I have some juice?" she asked oblivious to what she had interrupted. Kate nodded unable to talk, she was trying not to laugh. Emma looked at her curiously. "Why is your shirt inside out and backwards?" Kate froze and blushed. "Ummm… It was hot in here… and I had to take my shirt off for a moment. Here, let's get you some juice!" she exclaimed as she tried to avoid her daughter's curious looks. She wrenched the refrigerator door opened and poured Emma some juice and some in a Sippy cup for Brooke. Kate handed her the juice cups and held her breath as she watched Emma disappear upstairs to finish the movie. Kate burst out laughing as Tony came out of the laundry room, with his pants on now and he was getting his shirt on. "That was close." He murmured into her hair as he tried to muffle his own laughter. Kate giggled into his chest and held onto him tightly. "We're so going to hell." She giggled as she pressed her lips to his. "As long as we're going together." Tony joked.

Kate watched as Emma got her school stuff ready for the next day. It was her first day of school and Em was excited. She had her outfit picked out and her backpack all ready. Kate had packed her a lunch and made her a little card telling her she loved and she hoped she had a good first day of first grade. Tony wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You alright?" he asked quietly. Kate nodded and turned in his arms. "Our little girl is going to her first day of school tomorrow…." Tony held Kate tightly as she leaned against his chest. "Where did the time go?" she asked him quietly. Tony kissed the top of her head. "I have no idea." He murmured to her. "Mommy look." Emma said proudly as she showed her her backpack all ready for tomorrow. Kate and Tony knelt down and looked at how well organized her bag was. "Very nice." Tony complimented her. Emma smiled and turned to go upstairs and brush her teeth. Kate sighed as Tony led her over to the couch. "She's going to be just fine." He reassured her lovingly. "I promise." Ton leaned over to kiss her as he laid down pulling her on top of him. Kate snuggled deeper into his arms and tilted her head up to kiss the soft skin behind his ear. "I know. I just worry." She whispered. "You wouldn't be a great mother if you didn't worry."

Kate held tightly to Emma's hand and clutched Brooke tighter to her as they crossed the street to the little elementary school. Emma had on her new outfit and shoes and carried her backpack on her shoulders and matching lunchbox clutched in her tiny hand. Kate smiled at the bright smile and the look of complete happiness on her daughter's face. Emma was so excited to be starting first grade. They walked to her classroom and Kate felt her heart began to pump wildly. 'I will not cry.' She reminded herself. She held her head up and led Emma over to the teacher. "Hi, I'm Kate Dinozzo. This is my daughter, Emma Dinozzo." Kate introduced them. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Hall. I'm going to be your teacher this year." She replied as she smiled down at Emma who smiled back. Mrs. Hall turned to Kate. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Dinozzo." She held out her hand to Kate. Kate shook it and smiled. "In about 10 minutes we're going to have an introduction circle. All the parents are welcome to stay." Kate nodded. "Thanks, I will." She and Emma took a seat in the chairs that were placed in a circle in the middle of the room. Emma took a seat next to her mom but then moved to sit in her lap. Kate shifted Brooke who was fast asleep in her right arm to make room for Emma on her lap. "Are you OK, sweetie?" Kate asked her. Emma nodded. "I'm kind of scared now." Kate squeezed Emma close to her. "Don't be scared, sweetheart. School is so fun and there's so much to learn. You're going to love it. You like to learn and you're so smart so school is going to be a blast for you. And you're going to meet new friends! And remember what your Daddy and I told you last night? When you make a new friend you are welcome to invite them over to play." Emma's eyes lit up and she threw her arms around her Mommy's neck and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Mommy." Kate hugged her little girl and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of her in her arms. "I love you too, Em. So much." She whispered back. Brooke woke up and leaned her head on her big sister. "I love you too, Brooke!" Emma giggled. Kate held her girls tightly as she noticed Mrs. Hall moving to the center of the circle. Everyone looked at her as she began.

"Hi and welcome to all our first graders!" she greeted them. Kate continued to hold Emma as Mrs. Hall told them all about the things they would be learning this year and the field trips and projects. Kate looked over at Emma who was leaning forward listening to every word her teacher said with rapt attention. 'She's going to make a great student.' Kate thought to herself as she smiled at her daughter. Mrs. Hall completed her welcoming speech and had all the students go around and say their names and one thing about them. When it was Emma's turn she stood up proudly and said, "I'm Emma and my Daddy fights bad guys and my Mommy used to protect the President." Kate blushed deeply but she smiled at Emma's classmates who oohhhhed and aawwwwed at her. "You protected the President?" a little boy asked. "Were you his body guard?" Kate smiled gently at the little boy. "I was in the Secret Service. So yes, I was kind of like his bodyguard." Emma beamed proudly as she sat down next to her Mommy. "Thanks Em." Kate murmured to her as she gently pinched her little girl. Emma giggled slightly.

Tony sat at his desk staring at his phone, debating whether or not to call Kate. Today was Emma's first day of school and he was nervous and he knew Kate was going to be upset today. "Dinozzo!" Gibbs barked at him. Tony got up and went over to Gibbs' desk. "What's wrong, Tony? You've been distracted all morning." He observed. Tony sighed. "I'm sorry Boss. Today is Emma's first day of school and I'm just anxious to know how she's doing. And I know Kate's upset." He sighed. Gibbs smiled slightly. "Kate wouldn't be Kate if she wasn't worrying. Call Kate, see how she's doing. I'm going to get coffee. I expect you to be back to work by the time I get back." Gibbs said as he got up. Tony smiled slightly. He knew Gibbs was just as anxious to hear how his granddaughter's first day at school went.

Kate knelt down next to Emma and gave her a hug. "I'll be here at 2 when school gets out." She reassured her daughter who was holding tightly onto Kate. "I'm scared." Emma whispered. Kate felt her heart clench at Emma's confession. "I know baby. Me too." She admitted. "But you're going to be just fine. Mrs. Hall seems really nice and there are so many kids here to play with and so much to learn." She reminded her as she squeezed her daughter tightly, not wanting to let her go. "Mommy, you're squeezing too tight." Emma whined. "Sorry, honey." She whispered. She let go and stood up, seeing all the other moms saying bye to their kids. "I love you so much Em." She told her as she kissed her. Emma kissed her back before holding her head up bravely and going to sit at her chair in the circle. Kate blew her a kiss and helped Brook wave bye to her big sister before she exited the room, her tears threatening to fall. She clutched Brooke tightly to her as they made it back to her car. She buckled Brooke in her car seat before she collapsed in the front seat. Kate sat there with tears streaming down her face. 'So much for not crying, Kate.' She reprimanded herself. She jumped as her phone rang. Digging through her purse she smiled when she saw Tony's number on the caller ID. "Hey babe." He greeted her. "Tony, I'm so glad you called." She sobbed. "Kate! Are you OK?" he asked her, concern at the sound of her crying. "I'm OK. I just dropped Emma off. She's fine. She's going to be just fine…." Kate said softly as if trying to remind herself instead of Tony. "Oh, Katie." He murmured, wishing he was there to comfort her. "You're right, she's our daughter and the niece and granddaughter of the most kick-ass Agents around. She's strong and she's going to be just fine." Kate laughed a little at his comment. "The teacher had all the students go around and tell their name and something about themselves and when it was Em's turn she stood up proudly and told them that her Daddy fights bad guys and her Mommy used to protect the President." Kate told him. Tony chuckled and replied, "That's our girl!" Tony and Kate laughed together and they both felt better because they were right: Emma was their girl and she was going to be just fine.


	9. 7 Year Old

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has read my story! And a big thanks to those who have reviewed. It makes me so happy to read your reviews and see those who have added it to their Story Alert/Favorite Story. It's so inspirational to me to know how many people enjoy it. Thanks again! xox**

**7 Year Old**

"Stop staring at me!" Kate sighed deeply as she listened to her daughters fighting in the backseat. Tony looked up at the in the rear view mirror and said, "Both of you knock it off! Brooke, stop staring at your sister. Emma, stop yelling. You two keep this up and we'll turn around and go home!" He gave them both a stern look before putting his eyes back on the road. Kate smirked at him. Over the years, he had gotten firmer in his reprimands. He turned to her and winked. "How was that?" he whispered. Kate grinned and leaned over. "Very impressive. I see you've been practicing." She whispered back. Before Tony had a habit of thinking that giving them ice cream would solve all their fights. Kate had to teach him that that was not the best of methods. Brooke turned to Emma and stuck her tongue out, to which she retaliated by pulling her little pig tail. Brooke's face turned red with anger but both girls wanted so badly to go to the beach, so Brooke remained silent. She huffed and turned to other way, massaging her little head. Kate was watching the silent fight out of the corner of her eye. The Dinozzo family was headed to Virginia Beach for the day. She and Tony had promised the girls they would take them to the beach sometime and so when Gibbs decided to give the team the weekend off, Tony decided they should fulfill their promise.

The fight was forgotten as Tony pulled into the parking lot. "Look at all the water!" Emma squealed. Kate laughed and got Brooke out of her car seat. "Soon you're going to be too big for this thing." She murmured to her daughter as she lifted the seatbelt over her head. "I don't like car seat!" Brooke told her Mommy. She set her down and turned to help Tony get their beach towels and sand toys. "Come here, girls! We have to get sunscreen on you." Tony called to them. Emma and Brooke bounded over to their parents. Emma squirmed impatiently as Kate covered her entire body in sunscreen. "Hurry Mommy! I want to go in the water!" she whined. Kate smiled and replied, "You must get your lack of patience from your Grandpa." Emma looked up at her, confused. "Grandpa Gibbs has patience?" Tony and Kate snorted. "No!" they answered together. Emma grinned and turned to see Brooke with her little pink lifejacket on. "Ha-ha! You have to wear a life jacket!" she teased her little sister. "So do you." Kate said as she fitted Emma's lifejacket on her. "But I can swim!" she pouted. Tony scooped up his daughter and placed her on his shoulders. "If you want to go in the big waves you have to wear a lifejacket." He leaned over to get their towels and Kate grabbed their toys and ice chest, packed with drinks and lunch. Tony took the bag of toys so Kate could carry Brooke with her free arm. "Alright, you guys ready?" Emma and Brooke squealed with excitement. "Oh, you guys have been spending way too much time with your Auntie Abby." Tony groaned as he rubbed his ear.

Kate laughed as they family headed out to the beach. It was a gorgeous Spring day and the beach was packed. There were people playing beach volleyball and little kids making sand castles. Everywhere they looked, there were people sunbathing or catching waves. The Dinozzos found a vacant spot a little further down the shore where there weren't so many people. "Can I go in the water now?" Emma asked excitedly as she gripped her father's head tightly in anticipation. Tony screwed his eyes up in pain and gently pried his daughter's hands off his head and set her on the ground. "Ok, just a minute!" Kate laughed at Emma's impatience. Brooke looked like she was going to explode with excitement so Kate and Tony quickly laid down the towels and stripped down to their bathing suits. Tony grinned at Kate's cute green and white bikini. "Very nice." He murmured as he leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I could say the same." She teased as her eyes traveled over his muscular chest and abdomen. She winked at him and Tony's eyes widened when her little pink tongue darted out to wet her lips. Before he could say anything, she brushed past him and grabbed Emma and Brooke's hands. "Come on guys! Let's get in the water!" the girls squealed and followed their mother. Tony grinned at he watched his girls run to play in the ocean. Kate took Brooke by the hand and held her tightly as she waddled out to get her feet wet. She shrieked with laughter and grinned up at her mother at the first little wave that swept over her feet. Emma was splashing and jumping into the wave, laughing at every leap. Kate looked up to see Tony standing there taking it in. she ginned and motioned for him to join them. "Come on, Daddy!" Emma laughed as a wave came up behind her. Tony grinned at his family and ran to join them. He caught Kate around the waist and kissed her sweetly. "You look amazing." He breathed before joining Emma. Kate laughed at her over-grown child of a husband. "More, Mommy! More!" Brooke screamed with laughter as she begged her mommy to take her in further. Kate gently led her a little further so the waves splashed at her chest. "Is that fun?" Kate laughed with Brooke when she dissolved into a fit of giggles. Tony swam over to Brooke and kissed her on the nose. Emma was hanging onto his shoulders and she jumped off and swam over to Kate. Tony took Brooke in his arms as Kate dove into the water with Emma.

The next 30 minutes were spent with the family splashing, laughing and swimming as they caught waves and sun rays. "Mommy, can I make a sand castle now?" Emma asked. "Of course you can." Kate said as she helped her daughter swim to the shore. Tony was busy playing Superman with Brooke so Em and Kate went and got their sand toys. Emma was the queen at making sand castles so Kate assisted her. She went in search of some shells they could use to decorate the castle with. Just as she was bending over to pick one up, she felt a familiar hand smack her bottom lightly. "Thank God it's you. If it were anyone else, they'd probably be dead now." She murmured to Tony who chuckled, "Well after you kill him, I'd have to re-kill him. Because this, "Tony said as he caressed her butt, "is mine. And only mine." He whispered possessively in her ear. Kate smirked at him and patted his arm. "No worries, honey. I'm all yours." She reassured him as she kissed him sweetly. "We had a case here, remember?" Tony said suddenly. "That bikini model." Kate thought for a moment before punching Tony in the chest. He squeaked loudly. "What was that for?" he laughed. "For reminding me!" she told him.

Tony took her by the hand as they walked back over to where Emma was showing Brooke how to make a tower for the castle. Kate wrapped her arms around Tony while they watched their girls play in the sand. Kate gave Em the shells she collected and watched her find places to stick them on. "Hey, Em. Keep an eye on Brooke. Your mom and I are going to get back in the water." Tony told Emma who nodded to him. "Are you sure it's OK to leave them alone?" Kate worried to Tony. "Relax, babe. Look we can still see them." He said as he pulled Kate into the water. She laughed out loud as Tony dove in after her. She gasped as she felt his hand travel between her legs. Kate pulled him up and glared playfully at him. "We're in public." She hissed. Tony shook his head like a wet dog and pulled Kate into his arms. "And our bodies are underwater so no one can see us." He whispered as he slipped a finger in her bikini bottoms stroking her tenderly. Kate moaned and rolled her hips into his and kissed him. "Try to behave yourself." She reprimanded him and herself. "You know you like it." He teased as he wrapped her long legs around his waist.

"Tony! Kate! Get a room!" they heard someone yell. Looking back to the beach, they saw Abby and McGee standing there waving. Abby was wearing a cute black and red bikini and her big black umbrella while McGee was wearing matching swim trunks. Kate and Tony waved back and swam back to greet their friends. "What are you guys doing here?" Kate asked as she gave Abby a hug. "Well, we came to make out in the ocean, but it looks like you guys beat us to it!" McGee joked. Kate and Abby laughed as Tony Gibbs-smacked him. "Come on, you can set up your stuff by ours." Kate said as she led Abby by the hand to where their towels were. "Auntie Abby!" Emma shrieked as she ran to hug her favorite Aunt. McGee leaned over to pick up Brooke who laughed at her uncle. The four adults watched as Emma and Brooke presented their sand castle. "See what we made!" McGee and Tony knelt down and inspected the castle. "You know what would make it cooler?" Tony asked them. "What?" Emma frowned. "A moat." He answered. McGee nodded and the two men showed them how to make a moat around their castle. Kate and Abby lounged on the beach towels, sipping beers and just talking. Abby always kept her up-to-date on how Tony's misbehavior while she wasn't there. Kate shook her head at the shenanigans Tony was pulling at work. "You do remember I gave you and Ziva permission to kick his butt around?" she laughed. "You did?" Tony asked suddenly as he and McGee came up to get a drink. Kate grinned and nodded. Tony gulped as Abby and McGee laughed.

The women watched at Tony and McGee gave Em and Brooke piggyback rides around the beach. "Faster Daddy!" Emma cried out as she kicked Tony in the ribs. Tony grunted and hurried his pace catching up with McGee who had Brooke on his back. "McGee better not drop my niece and give her brain damage." Abby said to Kate as they watched their childish husbands race around the beach trying to outdo the other. Kate snickered. "That's OK, Tony will understand how to communicate with her." Abby and Kate grinned and clinked their beers together. An hour later, Brooke was passed out on of the towels under Abby's umbrella. When she awoke, Emma laughed at the imprint from the crease in the towel that was now imprinted across Brooke's face. "Are you guys ready to go?" Kate asked. "No, no not yet!" they cried as they raced back to the water. Kate and Abby got up to join them.

Several hours passed, when the grown-ups decided to call it a day. Emma gathered her sand toys as Kate and Tony shook out the sand off the towels. McGee gathered his and Abby's towels. "Where's Brooke?" Emma asked. They all looked around to see her and Abby at the edge of the water digging furiously in the sand. They all walked over to them. "What are you guys doing?" Tony asked. "Shhh…" Abby scolded. "We're trying to catch a sand crab." Emma dropped her pail and shovel and immediately jumped into to help. Kate watched as a wave rolled in. "Here comes a wave!" she cried. They all crouched ready to pounce when the wave came up. "I got one!" McGee cried after a minute of digging. He held his hands out so they could all see the little crab wiggling in the handful of water and sand in McGee's hand. "Cool!" Emma said as she stared. "Can we keep it?" she looked up at her mom and dad. "No way!" Kate told her. Emma made a noise of disappointment but held her hands out. "Can I hold him Uncle McGee?" she asked. "Sure, hold your hands steady." Ha said as he tipped the sand and the little crab into her waiting hands. Brooke stepped back in fright but Tony knelt down and held her tightly in his arms. "It's OK Brooke. He won't hurt you. "Protected by her father's arms, Brooke hesitantly took a step forward and looked into Em's hands. "Eewww…" she scrunched up her face. "It's cool!" Emma said before gently setting him back on the ground. They all watched as the little crab immediately buried itself in the sand. They turned back to pick up their stuff as they headed to their cars. "See you Monday!" Abby and McGee said to Tony as they hugged Kate and the girls. "And we'll see you girls later!" they said to them.

"Did you girls have fun?" Tony asked as they drove home. Emma and Brooke agreed that today was a pretty awesome day. "Can we go tomorrow?" Em asked her parents. Kate laughed. "Not tomorrow, but we'll definitely go back again." She promised. Tony grasped his wife's hand in his. "Did you have a good time?" he asked her. Kate nodded and smiled at him. "Absolutely! I had a blast. Did you?" Tony grinned and nodded his head. "Heck yeah!" they turned to look at Emma and Brooke who were both passed out in the back seat. "They must have had a really good time." Kate whispered. Tony smiled at the sight of his sweet daughters sleeping soundly. He felt Kate squeeze his hand and he brought her hand up to his mouth gently kissing her knuckles. "I love you, Katie." He whispered. "I love you, my sweet Tony." She whispered back as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for taking us to the beach." She murmured to him. "Anything for my ladies." He promised as he rubbed his nose sweetly against Kate's.


	10. 8 Years Old

**Before reading this, please know that in this chapter Emma is bullied for being adopted. I had asked a friend of mine, who is adopted, for ideas on things people would say to him on the subject. If anyone reading this is adopted or is offended, I apologize ahead of time and please don't take it personally. It is something that was once said to him and to make this more realistic, he allowed me to use his experience. **

**Also, big thanks to Washington-Jones for allowing me to use her review as a quote in this chapter! Thanks! **

**8 Years Old**

"Em, you have to take the bus home tomorrow." Kate informed her daughter. Emma frowned. "How come? There are mean people on the bus. They tease me." Kate looked up from the salad she was making for dinner. "Who teases you?" she asked sharply. Emma put down her pencil. "These girls in my class, Mandy and Melissa. They think they're so cool. But they're mean. Why are they so mean?" Kate sighed and went over to sit with Emma at the table. "Em, some people have to be mean to others to make themselves feel better. These girls probably don't feel good about who they are so they tease other people and make them feel bad. You're right; it's not nice but there are many not nice people in the world." Emma frowned. "But that doesn't make sense. If they feel bad about themselves why would they say mean things? I said something mean to this girl Amy once and I felt horrible for the rest of the day. But I apologized the next day because I felt bad." Emma was truly confused. Kate smiled gently at her daughter. "That's because you're a sweet person and you don't need to be mean to others to make yourself feel better."

Emma thought this over before smiling at her mom. "So, do I still have to take the bus tomorrow?" she asked hopefully. Kate laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "Yes, you do. I have a doctor's appointment. I'm going to be leaving a key taped to the underside of the chair on the front porch OK? Use that key to let yourself in and no TV till your homework's finished! If I come home and your homework's not finished but you've been watching TV-"

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be fine." Emma interrupted her. Kate rolled her eyes at Em. Her daughter was so much like her father. It was weird; even though Emma was adopted she looked remarkably like Kate but she acted just like Tony. Emma went back to her math homework while Kate finished preparing dinner.

Emma grimaced to herself as she stepped on the bus. She purposely took a seat up front and stared out the window hoping to avoid confrontation. Unfortunately, Mandy had already spotted her and she said very loudly, "I feel bad for people who were adopted. It just means that their real parents didn't care about them." Emma bent her head in shame as she felt tears sting her eyes. 'I'm not going to cry.' She told herself. 'If I cry then they won.' She pinched her leg to stop herself from crying. She closed her eyes as she heard Melissa answer back. "Yeah, it's a good thing her parents rescued her from the dumpster or else she probably would have died." Emma tried but she couldn't stop the tear from falling down her little cheek. For the remainder of the bus ride, Emma's head was swimming with thoughts. 'Was that true? Did her birthparents really throw her in a dumpster because they didn't care about her? No, her parents told her how she was put up for adoption.' As soon as the bus pulled up to her house, she quickly made her way off it and ran up to her house. She remembered where her mom had put the key and she let herself in. Stumbling upstairs to her room, she collapsed on her bed and cried. She cried until her chest ached and her lungs hurt. Sitting up, she looked over at the picture she kept on her bedside table of her and her Mommy and Daddy at the park. It was taken before Brooke was born, but even then she was a spitting image of her mommy and she was told that she acted just like her father. "A little Dinozzo for sure!" Abby had told her mom about her. "Only Tony would have run away at 5!" Her mom had laughed and agreed: Em was just like Tony. Emma smiled slightly as she remembered Auntie Abby saying that to her Mommy after she had run away when she was five. She remembered feeling a surge of pride at being "a little Dinozzo." She didn't care what Melissa and Mandy said to her. Her Mommy and Daddy love her very much and even though she wasn't from her mother's stomach, Emma knew she was from her heart. She was a Dinozzo. Emma laid back down, clutching the picture close to her heart and she fell asleep.

Kate arrived later to find the living room and dining room empty. Hoping Emma was able to get home she held Brooke and made her way to Emma's room. She sighed gently as she saw her little girl passed out on her bed. Looking closer, she noticed tear stains on her daughter's cheeks and in her arms she was holding a picture as she slept. Kate set Brooke down and gently unwrapped her little arms from the picture. Looking down at it, she smiled to see the picture was of her, Tony and Emma at the park several years ago. She shook Emma's shoulder. "Hey Sleepy head! You OK?" she asked concerned. Emma sat up and rubbed her eyes as she looked around. "Mommy." She sighed happily as she climbed into her mom's lap. Now that she was in the third grade, she was trying to be "cool" and not want too many kisses and hugs at school but at home, she was still Mommy and Daddy's little princess. Kate laughed aloud. "Hey, sweetie! What's with the hug? Not that I'm complaining, but you don't do this very often anymore. I miss it." Kate murmured as she kissed Em's soft hair. Brooke, not wanting to be left out climbed up on the bed and tucked herself in her mother's arms with her sister. Emma was silent for a moment before she looked up at her mom. "Mommy, did you find me in a dumpster?" Kate was shocked at Emma's question. "No! Emma sweetie, your father and I found you at a crime scene. You know that! You were up high in a tree branch and your Grandpa Gibbs got a ladder and got you down. Whoever put you up there did that to keep you out of harm. Your birthmother's dad was driving you to an orphanage because she was too young to take care of you. But she loved you so very much and so do we." Emma nodded slowly as she closed her eyes. Her mom was right, she did know that, but she just needed to hear it again to help her feel better.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Kate asked her softly as she rubbed her back comfortingly. Emma opened her eyes and looked at her mom. "Melissa and Mandy said on the bus today that they feel bad for people who were adopted because that means no one cares about them." Kate's heart clenched at what her daughter was telling her. "And they said I was lucky someone came along and rescued me before I died." Kate was speechless. But before she could say anything, Brooke gently put a tiny hand on Emma's face and said, "I love you. And Mommy loves you. And Daddy loves you. You belong here." She said simply as she placed one hand over Emma's heart and Kate's heart. Even at her tender years of 4, Brooke understood how hurt her big sister was and wanted to make her feel better. Emma hugged Brooke close to her and began to sob, "I love you too, Brooke." Kate felt tears begin to slide down her face at what her daughters were saying and doing. Kate knew what Brooke just did meant so much to Emma and she hugged both girls and together the three comforted each other.

Later that evening, Emma was sitting at the kitchen counter doing her schoolwork while Brooke was coloring and Kate was making dinner when Tony came through the door. "Daddy!" Emma and Brooke jumped up and went to greet him. Kate smiled and wiped her hands on a nearby towel. She smiled at the sight of Tony holding his girls, Emma climbing up and round his shoulders and Brooke hanging on to his knees. Tony was laughing and trying not to fall. Kate laughed and jumped onto him, making Tony collapse. "Yay! We got him!" Emma cheered. Tony laid on the floor with all three girls on top of him. "This is so unfair! We need more boys in the house! I'm out numbered." He sobbed but he leaned over to kiss each of his daughters and his wife. "I love you all and I wouldn't trade you for the world."

Later that night after Kate and Tony had gotten the girls to bed, Tony decided to make a bath for Kate. He could tell something was on her mind and he hoped a relaxing bath and maybe some wine would help her share it with him. He rummaged through her many bottles and tubes for some bubble bath and those fizzy, smelly things she liked. Finding what he was looking for, he made sure everything was perfect before going to get her. "Tony! What's going on?" she laughed as he led her into the bathroom and allowed her to take off the blindfold. His heart flipped as he saw the look of complete awe and happiness. It was moments like this that he lived for. That look on his wife's face was heaven. Kate was dumbfounded as she looked around at the incredibly romantic scene in front of her. Tony had made her a bubble bath and lit some candles. She glanced over at the side of the tub and saw a glass of her favorite wine and two wine glasses. Kate turned to Tony and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you." Kate whispered as she kissed him fully on the lips. Tony reveled at the feel of Kate in his arms. He slowly pulled away and began to undress her. When she was standing in front of him completely naked, he pulled her back into his arms and ran his hands over her smooth, silky skin. Without saying anything, Kate gazed deep into his eyes and began to undress him. Tony pulled her gently to the bathtub. "Here, sweetie." He said as he helped her in. Kate let out a low sigh as the hot water relaxed her muscles. She held out her hand and gently pulled him in behind her so her back was pressed to his chest. His arms swallowed her body and they stayed like that for a while. "I love you, Caitlin." He whispered as he gently rubbed soapy circles on her back, washing her body. "I love you, Tony. More than you know." She whispered back letting her head tilt back so it was resting on his shoulder. She slowly turned around and they took turns washing each other before Tony turned her back around and pulled her back into his arms. He reached over and poured her a glass of wine. "Here Kate." He said softly, kissing her shoulders.

Kate and Tony sipped their wine in silence until Kate said, "Emma was bullied in school today." Tony set down his glass as Kate turned towards him, hurt in her eyes. "Bullied about what?" he asked. Kate put her glass down too and shook her head. "About being adopted. Some girls on the bus told her that being adopted means her birthparents threw her in a dumpster and she was lucky we came along and rescued her or else she'd be dead." Tony seethed in anger that someone could say something like that. "What did Emma say?" Kate smiled slightly. "She knew it wasn't true. She knows we love her and she knows how she was adopted but it doesn't stop it from hurting." Kate said sadly. "What did you tell her?" he asked. Kate's smile got bigger as she told him how Brooke handled the situation. Tony's heart swelled with pride. "You know, Emma may be just like me but Brooke is definitely just like you. She feels things so deeply. She's only 4 but she knew Em was hurting." Kate nodded in agreement. "It was the sweetest thing I've ever seen." Tony kissed Kate on the tip of her nose. "We have awesome children." He told her. Kate laughed and tuned around so Tony could wash her hair and she could wash his. They drained the bathtub and Tony carried her to bed. Covering her beautiful body with the sheets, he quickly went to blow out the candles and jumped into bed with her. Kate immediately curled up in Tony's chest and smiled contently as she felt his strong arms circle around her. She kissed his chest before allowing herself to fall asleep. Tony listened to the adorable little sleepy sounds she was making into his chest before her kissed to the top of her head and fell asleep.


	11. 9 Years Old

**Sorry for the delay in the updates! Lots of classes and papers to finish up hope you enjoy the story! **

**9 Years Old**

The Port-to-Port case brought Gibbs' team to many dead ends. They had no leads and the killer seemed to be three steps ahead of them. But not for long. They had been informed that there were going to be changes happening around the office, but nothing prepared them for Special Agent EJ Barrett and her team. Ziva and Tony were reviewing the case notes for what seemed like the millionth time, bouncing ideas off each other when a voiced piped up from behind them. There stood a tall, blonde woman looking over the section divider at their case. Tony and Ziva turned back to the screen and resumed their analysis of the killer. The third time the blonde woman interrupted them, Ziva turned around and asked her what her name was and what she was doing butting into their conversation. "Special Agent EJ Barrett." She replied holding out her hand to Tony and then Ziva. Ziva immediately noticed the sultry glance EJ shot Tony and smirked inward. 'Not a chance, lady. He's taken.' She thought to herself. Ziva watched Tony out of the corner of her eye and almost laughed aloud at the oblivious look on his face. He was still staring at her with a look of confusion, trying to figure out what she was doing here. "So, where did you guys come from?" he asked motioning to the other Agents. "Rota Spain." She answered and Tony felt a rush of curiosity. He was offered the position of his own team in Rota several years ago but he didn't accept because Emma had just started first grade and Brooke had just turned two. Kate was already stressing about the girls and the addition of moving to a whole different continent, a whole different country, would just make her even more stressed. So, this EJ Barrett was offered the job when he declined it.

The next few days were full of tension and resentment between EJ's team and Gibbs' team. Gibbs didn't trust her, Abby didn't like her and resented her for trying to swoop in and take over the case and McGee competed with Agent Cade who was just as good if not better than him at computers. Ziva thought EJ's attempts at trying to flirt with Tony were amusing. "Why don't you just tell her you're married?" she said to him. Tony rolled his eyes. "I don't want to make it into something it's not. What if she's not flirting? Then she's going to file sexual harassment and assume I'm a pervert or something." He tried to reason with her. Ziva laughed. "So, you're going to let her continue to flirt with you while being married to Kate?" Tony turned to look at Ziva. "She might not be flirting." He muttered to which Ziva gave a sarcastic laugh and said, "OK…." But her words stuck to Tony. She was right. He was married to Kate so why was it OK to let EJ flirt with him? He most definitely didn't like it when he saw another man flirting with his Katie and he knew she wouldn't like it if she knew EJ was flirting with him and he was allowing it. Tony shook his head slightly. He knew what he had to do. He had to tell EJ he was married to an amazing woman who he would never dream of cheating on. And he needed to tell Kate about EJ.

"So, you know the new team I told you about?" he said to Kate that night as they were doing the dishes. "Yeah, how's that going by the way? I would have thought Gibbs would have kicked them out by now." She said. Tony laughed. "He probably would have but unfortunately it's not his call." Kate nodded. "Well, the team leader, EJ, is quite the character. " Kate looked up at him. "How so?"

"Well, first of all she challenges Gibbs which is not the wisest of ideas. And she seems to have an… interest in me." He said slowly trying to study Kate's face. Kate giggled and turned to face him. "Well, you are quite dashing." She said. Tony reached for her and hoisted her up on the counter. "That was a horrible British accent." He whispered in her ear. Kate burst out laughing and slapped his chest playfully. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his. "What do you think of her?" she asked quietly as she pulled Tony so he was standing between her legs. "I don't trust her." Tony said truthfully. "Not just with the job but I have a feeling she thinks I'm… available." Kate nodded sympathetically. "Is she attractive?" Kate wondered. Tony stared into Kate's eyes as he cupped her face in his hands. "She has nothing on you, babe. She doesn't have these incredible hazel eyes that I could just lose myself in. She doesn't have a smile and laugh that sends my heart over the edge. She doesn't smell like citrus and raspberries. She doesn't have long, brunette hair that runs down her back and is so soft and silky. Her skin isn't nearly as smooth and not nearly as tempting as yours. EJ is nothing like you. And I don't want her to be. You are my everything and I love you so much, Katie. I'm not attracted to EJ; you're all I want." He promised her brushing a sweet kiss on her lips. Kate melted in his arms and the two stumbled upstairs to their bedroom for the rest of the night.

The next day was hell for Tony. His day was consisted of staying on Gibbs' good side, avoiding EJ and meeting Ziva's boyfriend, Ray for the first time. He was happy for Ziva that she found someone but there was something about Ray that just didn't settle with him. Sighing, he got up and decided he'd pay a visit to his favorite forensic scientist. Abby was cheerfully bobbing her head to her music when Tony entered her lab with a Caf-Pow in hand. "Hey Abbs." He called out over the music and smiled when she grinned at him. "Tony! You haven't visited me in my lab for like several days! What's up?" Tony sighed as he handed her the drink. "I just have a lot on my mind. Between the case, trying to avoid EJ, and Ziva's new boyfriend I just have a lot on my mind…." He said. Abby frowned and said, "OK, two parts of that are interesting. Avoiding EJ and Ziva's new boyfriend: tell me about them. Tony sat on the chair next to his friend and told her about how EJ is flirting with him and he's married and not even remotely interested in her. And he told her about being happy for Ziva about Ray but something about him makes him uncomfortable. "Did you tell Ziva you're worried about her relationship?" Abby asked curiously. Tony shook his head. "I don't know if it's my place. I think I'm just going to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't hurt Ziva."

"What about EJ?" Abby asked quietly. "Have you told her you're married to Kate?" Tony sighed and shook his head. "I haven't yet. I mean, I wear a wedding ring and I make it obvious I don't like her and I'm not interested." He replied.

"Tony, I think you should tell her you're married and TELL her you're not even interested. Sometimes, a wedding ring isn't enough to stop someone flirting." Tony was about to respond when Abby stood quickly. "Agent Barrett, what can I do for you?" she said calmly as if they weren't just talking about her. While Abby was busy looking up the information EJ requested, Tony glanced over at her. EJ was leaning dangerously too close to Tony. He started to back away when EJ turned to smile at him. Abby was watching EJ out of the corner of her eye and she turned to Tony and said, "Oh Tony, I forgot to ask you how your and Kate's anniversary weekend went?" Tony, knowing what Abby was trying to do played along. "It was great. I made reservations for the two of us at this resort Kate likes and dropped the girls off with Gibbs and Jenny for the weekend. It was very good…." He said dreamily as he remembered the weekend he and Kate spent at the resort for their anniversary. EJ glanced at Tony. "You're married?" Abby spoke before Tony could say anything. "Yes he is. Her name is Kate and she was an Agent here a while ago. And they have two daughters. See?" Abby pulled out a photo she had framed on her desk of her, Kate, Emma and Brooke when they went to get their nails done a couple months ago. Tony swallowed nervously. He hoped this would stop EJ's flirting. "Oh that's nice." EJ said vaguely as she blushed and left the room quickly. Tony grinned at Abbs. "You're a genius."

But he was very wrong. EJ seemed to be trying to get Tony's attention even more lately. "She's driving me crazy!" he vented to Kate one night as they lay in bed. Tony was lying on his stomach and Kate was straddling his back, massaging his tight muscles. She leaned over and sucked gently on his shoulder. "Don't think about her." She whispered as she worked her hands over his back. Tony laid there quiet except for a few groans and murmurs of encouragement. "That feels so good, Kate." He moaned. He felt her grin against his back as she pressed hot kisses over his shoulders. Tony surprised her by flipping them over and pinning her body under his. "That's not nice." She pouted. "I wasn't finished with your massage." She purred as she leaned up to nibble on his jaw. Tony growled low in his throat which made Kate moan when she felt the vibrations against her lips. She was getting his pants undone when his phone rang. Tony groaned and buried his head in her hair hoping if he drowned out the sound of the phone it would just stop. But Kate rolled her eyes playfully at him and reached for it. "You have to answer it." She told him. "It might be Gibbs." Tony nipped at her earlobe making her squeal as he opened his phone. "Dinozzo."

"Tony, hi it's EJ." Kate noticed Tony's jaw clench and his eyes harden slightly. "EJ, why are you calling me now? It's 11:30 at night? What's going on?" Kate was silent as she studied Tony's face. It was obvious he was very irritated that EJ had called him but Kate couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy. Tony was hers. And EJ had no right thinking she even had a chance. Kate sighed and rolled Tony off of her. Without even looking at him, she slipped her robe on and went downstairs to make herself a cup of tea. 'Shit.' Tony thought to himself as she watched Kate leave. "Listen EJ, does this have anything to do with the case? Because if not I have to go." Downstairs Kate was waiting for the water to boil when she thought about what Abby had told her about the Agent. EJ was the exact woman Tony was attracted to: she was blonde, cute, smart… Kate knew Tony would never cheat on her but that didn't stop the jealousy. She turned to see Tony enter the kitchen. "Hey you OK?" he asked her quietly. Kate nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, not quite meeting his eyes. "I just wanted some tea." She stopped when Tony placed a hand on hers. He gently took the mug out of her hands and pulled her into his arms. "You're mad. And you have every right to be. EJ was out of line calling here at 11:30 at night. I'm going to talk to Gibbs about her tomorrow."

Kate kissed the base of Tony's neck and sucked lightly on his collarbone, making him go weak in the knees. "As long as you know you belong to me." She whispered seductively. Tony chuckled and pushed her up against the wall sucking at her neck, hoping to leave a mark there. "And you're mine." He growled against her soft skin making her wet. "Prove it." She whispered. Tony took the challenge in her eyes and hoisted her over his shoulder, taking her upstairs to prove it to her for the rest of the night.

Tony talked to Gibbs about EJ and was relieved when Gibbs promised to talk to her. He kind of hoped Gibbs scared EJ into leaving him alone. He was getting a report finished when Abby bounded up to him. "Hey Tony! Do you know if Kate has any appointments today? Ziva and I were going to go out for lunch and we wanted to ask her if she wanted to come?" she asked him. Tony shook his head." I don't think so. She'd like that." Tony motioned for Abby to come closer. "If you can bring her back here. I want her to meet EJ." He whispered to Abby. The two shared a devilish grin. Kate was free for the rest of the day so she, Emma and Brooke were going to meet Abs and Ziva for lunch at the little deli down the street. "So Tony wants you to come back to the office with us. He wants you to meet EJ." Ziva added. Kate, Abby and Ziva shared a look and similar mischievous smirks. "Apparently Gibbs talked to her this morning and she hasn't talked or even looked at him all morning, but Tony still wants you two to meet. You know, a friendly little meeting." The three laughed. "Who's EJ?" Em asked. "She's an agent on the other team and she has the hots for your dad." Abby told her niece. "Gross. Dad's married to Mom, doesn't she know that?" Ziva laughed. "Oh she knows. She just doesn't care." Kate watched amused as Emma's face scrunched up as she thought about that. "That's weird." She decided after a minute.

Tony heard the elevator ding and looked up to see Abs, Ziva and Kate step out. Kate was holding Brooke and was followed by Emma. "Daddy!" Em made sure to yell loudly so whoever this EJ woman was she would know her Daddy already had a family. Tony stood up and caught his daughter in his arms, lifting her up and swinging her around. Brooke squirmed in her mother's arms and Kate set her down and watched her run to her Daddy. "Hey little lady." Tony said as he scooped Brooke up too. The sound of his daughters happy squeals made his heart pound. Gibbs and McGee got up to greet the girls too. Uncle McGee! Grandpa Gibbs!" they shrieked and jumped over to them. Tony turned to pull Kate into his arms. "Hey gorgeous." He whispered as he took in her appearance. Her wavy brunette hair was swept into a clip on the back of her head except for a few loose strands that hung cutely around her face. She was wearing a green top and white pants. "I love it when you wear green." He told her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "They make your eyes stand out." Kate smiled and kissed him. "Mommy! Daddy! Look what Grandpa Gibbs gave me." Brooke said proudly as she held up a Coca Cola for her parents to see. "Me too!" Em said as she showed them the soda he had given her too. Kate rolled her eyes. "Thanks Gibbs!" she said to Gibbs who was trying to look innocent. "What?" he said. Kate laughed as she leaned over to give the old Marine a kiss on the cheek. "You and Jenny are taking them home when they start bouncing off the walls." Tony chuckled and wrapped an arm around Kate. "Oh EJ. This is my wife, Kate and our daughters Emma and Brooke." Kate held out her hand politely even though she was glaring daggers at the blonde Agent. "It's nice to meet you." She said. EJ nodded and forced a smile. Em and Brooke smiled politely. "Hey, guys come on down to my lab. I have to teach these girls how to burp properly." Abby said as she winked at her nieces. "Whatever! I'm the master at burping contests!" Tony argued as they all made their way to the elevator. "Why do I always feel like a preschool teacher?" Gibbs muttered as he followed his "kids" to Abby's lab.


	12. 10 Years Old

**10 Years Old**

Emma shuffled her feet as she walked home from her friend's house. Anna lived around the corner past the park and was Emma's best friend. They went to school together and were in the same dance class. It had taken a lot of persuasion to get her parents to let her walk by herself around the block to her friend's house but it was definitely worth it. Em loved to go to Anna's house and today was no exception. Brooke was getting on her nerves, copying everything she did and said. Her Dad told her that she did it because she looked up to her and wanted to be like her but Emma was convinced she did it to be annoying. Her Mom agreed with both of them. This was why Emma was taking her time getting home. She was passing by the park when something caught her eye. It was a dog, laying on the grass. Looking around, Emma saw no one around so she carefully approached the dog talking softly to it. She slowly reached her hand out not wanting to scare it but the dog wagged his tail good-naturedly and pushed his muzzle into Em's outstretched hand letting her run her fingers through his fur. "Hi baby." She said as she knelt down. "You don't have a collar…" she said, her mind running a million miles a minute. Maybe her parents would let her keep the dog. She giggled as the dog licked her hand and rolled over so Emma could rub his tummy. She saw it was a boy dog and he was a golden retriever but he didn't look full grown yet.

"Come on boy!" she said as she got up. Realizing he found a friend, the dog got up and obediently followed her home. "I'm pretty sure my Dad wouldn't mind you living with us. It's my Mom who will need some persuading. So make sure you're on your best behavior." She told him. Em grinned as the dog walked next to her, looking at her with a look of understanding. She hoped her Mom would let her keep him. Emma paused at the doorway to motion for the dog to be quiet. She opened the door and led the dog in after her. Softly she closed the door but her Mom's ultra-sensitive hearing immediately heard her and said, "Em is that you? Come set the table! Dinner's almost ready." Emma looked at the dog who was wagging his tail at her. Emma and the dog slowly made their way to the kitchen. She braced herself for her Mom's reaction. "Emma Caitlin! What is that dog doing in here? Whose dog is that?" Kate demanded as she wiped her hands on the towel. "Mom wait! Please don't kick him out! He doesn't have a home. Can we keep him?" Kate sighed as she looked at the dirty golden retriever. "No, he probably belongs to someone." Emma shook her head as she patted the dog. "He doesn't have a collar."

Kate was silent as she thought over the situation. She and Tony had talked about getting the girls a dog but if this dog belonged to someone, she didn't want them to get attached and then have to send him home. This was something that Tony needed to have a say in first. Kate knelt down and gently stroked him, her hands running over the thin ribs. If he belonged to someone they either didn't feed him properly or he had run away a while ago, he was so thin. She smiled as the dog licked her hands and wagged his tail furiously. "He is very sweet." She agreed with Em. "Go get that wooden gate we used when Brooke was a baby and put it in the doorway of the laundry room. He's staying in the laundry room till you and Brooke can give him a bath after dinner." Emma grinned as she went off in search other gate. Kate rubbed the sweet dog behind the ears and laughed when he jumped up to lick her ear. "Don't get too excited; we don't know yet if you're staying." She told him trying to be stern but failing miserably as she looked into the warm brown eyes. She got up to get two bowls filling one with water and the other with leftover chicken and mashed potatoes from last night. She found a stack of old newspapers. "OK the gate's up." Emma said as she returned. Kate watched her kneel down and pet and hug the dog. "Here take the newspapers." She said as she handed them to her and she picked up the bowls. They set it up in the laundry room and they watched as he devoured it all. Kate went and got him more.

The last thing Tony expected to hear when he walked through his front door when he got home was that Em had picked up a stray dog. He glanced at Kate who looked like she was having an internal battle with herself. And he understood the battle. On one hand this was a very sweet dog who needed a home but he might belong to someone and it would be hard for the girls, and them, if they got too attached and then he had to leave. After dinner, Emma and Brooke gave him a bath while Tony and Kate talked about what to do about this. "What if Emma and Brooke made signs and put them up all over the neighborhoods saying we found a dog. And in two weeks if no one answers it, we'll keep him." Kate suggested. Tony thought this over and agreed it was a good idea. He helped the girls write down the information needed on the signs and promised to make copies at work the next day. After the girls were tucked into bed, he and Kate sat in the living room talking about his day. "So, EJ ended up going back to Rota?" she asked. Tony nodded. "We almost caught the Port-to-Port Killer and he slipped out of our fingers! So EJ's team has no purpose here anymore. They're headed back to Spain." Kate nodded and smiled. "Good, I thought for sure I'd have to threaten her to stay away from my man." She teased as Tony pulled her into his lap kissing her sweetly. "That would've been fun to watch."

Tony looked up to see the dog laying on the tile. Snapping his fingers, he whistled, "Here boy!" The golden retriever pup looked up and wagged his tail, bounding over to Kate and Tony. "He really is a sweet dog." Kate said as she hugged the dog. "Should we name him?" she asked hesitantly. "I mean, we can't just call him "the dog" for the next two weeks." Tony thought for a moment before saying, "We could name him Gibbs! Then Abby and McGee will have a dog their German Shepherd, Jethro. And we'll have Gibbs!" he joked. Kate rolled her eyes lovingly. "Yes, and Ziva and Ray could get a dog and name him Leroy! I'm sure Gibbs would love this idea…" she added sarcastically. Tony pinched her hip and laughed when she squealed. The dog, noticing the playfulness, began running in circles and dashing all over the living room. "Whoa! Look at him go!" Kate laughed. "He's like a little daredevil." Tony grinned. "Tazz! We could name him Tazz after Tasmanian Devil." He whistled at the dog. "Here Tazz!" the dog wagged his tail so fast his whole body started wiggling around as he bounded over to them leaping at every step. Tazz whimpered and rolled over begging to have his tummy rubbed. "He likes that name!" Kate laughed. She caught the over-excited puppy in her arms and giggled uncontrollably when he began licking her face. "You're such a good dog!" she cooed at him. Tony ruffled his ears.

"Promise you won't get rid of him while we're at school?" Em made her mother promise. Kate rolled her eyes and knelt down to stroke Tazz's head. "I'm not going to get rid of him. Your father and I promised that for the next two weeks the posters will stay up in the neighborhoods and then, and only then, if no one answers the ad we can keep him." She reasoned with her daughter. Emma smiled and hugged her mom. "I hope we can keep him." Kate smiled and grabbed her purse. "Brooke, come on! Time for school! Em, did you grab your homework off the counter? Dad checked it over last night and said it was all good." Emma grabbed her folder. "Thanks!"

"Mommy, is Tazz going to be here tonight?" Brooke asked as she hugged the golden retriever puppy. Kate nodded and swooped down to kiss her youngest daughter on the head. "Yes, girls. Tazz will be here when you get back from school. We're keeping him for the next two weeks and if no one answers the ads, we can keep him." Brooke broke out in a big smile. "I want to keep him. Hopefully no one calls the ad." Em grinned at her sister. "Me too." Kate smiled at her daughters as they piled into the car for school. When she got home, Kate got some housework and cleaning done. The whole time, Tazz followed her around and kept her company. She found it oddly relaxing to have him there to talk to. She explained how she and Tony got together and the adoption of Emma and she told him about the team. "They would like you." She said to him as she fed him a piece of her quesadilla. Tazz gave her a look of understanding as if he understood everything she was saying to him.

At around 2 she piled Tazz in the car and took him with her to Pets Mart. "Now, just because we're going to get you a collar, leash, and food doesn't mean you're staying." She told him. Tazz whimpered and laid his head on her lap giving her the saddest puppy dog eyes he could. "Don't look at me like that." She gently scolded him, but she knew Tazz had already found himself a spot in her heart. Even though she told him they were only getting food, a collar and leash 40 minutes later they left the store with food, bowls, a new collar and leash, a dog tag with his name, a huge bag of toys and a big bed. Tony shook his head and grinned at what he saw that evening. Kate had bought him a plethora of toys: squeaky balls and bones. Tazz, Em, Brooke and Kate were all sitting on the floor playing and laughing. He leaned against the doorway and watched his family. His beautiful wife and daughters were so happy. Every time they laughed or squealed with delight, Tony's heart melted. Tazz saw Tony in the doorway and barked at him as he leapt into his arms. "Whoa there!" Tony laughed at the medium sized ball of golden fur. "What's this? A new collar and a name tag? He asked as he fingered the blue collar and silver dog tag with "Tazz" engraved in it. He glanced at Kate and she shrugged. "I didn't want him to not have a collar and leash, some food… and maybe a couple toys… and a bed…" she muttered as she stroked Tazz in Tony's arms. Emma and Brooke jumped and giggled excitedly at their parents. "So are we keeping him?" Brooke asked. Kate and Tony looked at each other and down at Tazz who was watching them with his soft brown eyes. "I made the posters….." Tony said softly. Kate opened her mouth and closed it as she looked down at the disappointed looks on their daughter's faces. "Well, maybe we can put them up… just maybe put them up in the wrong neighborhoods." She whispered softly. Tony looked at Kate with surprise. "I knew there was a reason I married you." Kate laughed and wrapped her arms around her husband and Tazz, the newest member of their family.


	13. 11 Years Old

**OK, I was told I should add something dramatic so this chapter has a little more drama than usual! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**11 Years Old**

Tony awoke to find their room bathed with summer sunshine and the smell of fresh air. He ran his hand through his hair and looked over to find Kate curled up into the side of his chest. He gently rolled over and wrapped his arm over her slim waist. She was beautiful; the way the sun made her soft skin glow and her dark hair shimmer. He softly brushed a kiss over her forehead as he watched her sleep. The past 13 years he had known Kate were the best years of his life. He thanked God every day for his wife and daughters. They were his entire world and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for them. He gently ran his hand over her silky back unable to keep his hands off her. Tony smiled at the cute little sleepy noises she was making into his chest. He tightened his other arm around her waist pulling her against him. Leaning over, he whispered, "I love you, Caitlin Dinozzo." As he brushed soft kisses over her freckled shoulders. Kate wiggled slightly in his arms and murmured incoherent words in her sleep. He chuckled and moved to bring his lips over her neck, sucking softly. Kate muttered, "You're tickling me" as she squirmed in his arms. Tony rolled her over so she was laying on top of him. "Good morning gorgeous." He whispered to Kate, his heart beating wildly at the sight of his beautiful wife laying on his chest. Kate yawned and sat up so she was straddling him, her dark hair falling over her shoulders to tickle his chest. Tony ran his hands up under her white tank top to cup her breasts. Kate moaned and rubbed her hips against his.

"Is the door locked?" she leaned over to whisper in his ear, pausing to suck lightly on the skin under his jaw. Tony looked over and shook his head, "Not yet." He rolled Kate over so she was laying on the bed, her hair spread out over his pillow, her bright eyes and her beautiful gentle smile making his heart leap. He leaned over to kiss her. "God, you're beautiful." Kate wrapped her arms around his neck. "Go lock the door. Hurry!" She moaned into his mouth. Just as he was moving to do as she requested the door burst open and Emma, Brooke and Tazz bounded in, jumping on their parent's bed. "Too late…" he groaned, grabbing Brooke over his shoulder and blowing raspberries on her stomach. "Daddy!" she squealed. Kate burst out laughing and moved over so Emma could cuddle up next to her. Tazz laid over Em and Kate's laps and barked at Tony and Brooke's rough-housing. Tony bounced Brooke on the bed and laughed at her giggles. He laid back down on the bed and placed his head in Kate lap. Kate ran her fingers through his hair and shifted so Brooke could squeeze her way between them all. "Ah… just another Saturday morning" Tony muttered as he looked over his family all cuddled up in their bed. Tazz had crawled over to Emma and was licking her ears. Kate wrapped an arm around Em and placed a hand over Tony's chest as Tony placed a protective arm over Brooke and one around Kate's waist. "What are we going to do today?" Brooke muttered into her mother's stomach. "What do you want to do?" Tony asked. "I want to go to the beach!" Emma said. "Me too!" Brooke said. "Tazz would love the beach." Kate added rubbing his soft tummy. "The beach it is!" Tony said. Just as Brooke and Emma and Tazz left the room to get ready, Tony's phone rang.

"Dinozzo." He answered hoping they didn't have a case. Kate looked up to see him roll his eyes and lean his head against the wall. "Yeah… I understand… How long are EJ and Ray going to be working with us?" Kate sighed and laid back down on the bed, watching Tony. He laid back and rested his head on her stomach. She stroked his hair as he talked to McGee. "Yeah, I'll call Ziva. Thanks Probie." He hung up and turned his head groaning into the softness of her belly. "EJ's back?" she asked him. "And Ray. Apparently we're going to be working a joint investigation with the CIA and EJ's team." He sighed as he moved back up to kiss Kate's lips. "Feel free to visit me at work anytime you want." He murmured as he nuzzled her neck. She laughed. "She knows you're married and Gibbs talked to her. I don't think she's going to be flirting with you." Tony scoffed. "That didn't stop her last time." Kate smiled and turned him over so she was laying on his stomach. "Do you have to go in today?" Tony shook his head. "Nope Gibbs promised us the weekend off, so the other team is going in today and on Monday they'll brief us on the evidence and their notes." He tilted her head up and kissed her sweetly. "So, we're going to the beach and enjoying our weekend. And come Monday I'll suffer through more EJ torture." Kate burst out laughing and got up to get her bathing suit on. "You're such a drama queen!" she teased. Tony grinned as he watched her ass sway teasingly. "Stop staring at my butt!" she yelled to him from the bathroom. "How did you know?" he whined as he got up and followed her into the bathroom. "Because I know you, Mr. Dinozzo. You can't help yourself." She turned to find him standing directly behind her. "You're right. I can't help staring at your delicious body." He whispered as he ran his hands down her back to squeeze her ass, pressing her tightly against him. Kate moaned and rubbed her hands over his muscular chest, delighted when he trembled under her hands.

"Mommy! Daddy! Are you guys ready?" they heard Brooke yell. Kate and Tony broke apart and yelled. "Give us a minute!" Tony laughed and pinched Kate's ass. "We'll continue this later." He promised. The day at the beach was perfect. Kate sunbathed while Tony and the girls built sand castles and collected shells. Tazz had a blast in the waves and trying to dig up sand crabs. Just as Emma and Brooke finished their third sand castle, Tazz ran right into it and destroyed the entire thing. "Tazz!" Tony and Kate turned to look at what was going on and laughed aloud at Emma and Brooke trying to pull Tazz off their ruined sand castle. By the end of the day, the girls and Tazz were exhausted and full of sand. Tony and Kate piled them all into the car and headed home. He reached over to grab Kate's hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing the palm of her hand. "Today was a good day. Did you have fun?" he asked her. Kate grinned and said, "Absolutely! I got a great tan and caught some waves, flirted with the cute lifeguards…" she said teasingly. Tony scowled and reached over to pinch her hip. "Flirted with life guards?" Kate laughed at him. It was so easy to push his buttons.

Monday came and Tony and the team worked the whole day getting evidence and interviews completed before EJ's team came on Tuesday. They hadn't seen them in a year and Tony was hoping she had found someone and she would leave him alone. Unfortunately, that was not the case. EJ was still single and still had her eye on Tony. Abby and Ziva watched with a mixture of concern and amusement. Abby kept her eyes on EJ from the video feeds and Ziva did her best to keep an eye on her up in the squad room. They had invited Kate to meet them for lunch on Friday. But who they didn't keep an eye on was Ray who had grown an interest in Kate over the year since he met her. Working for the CIA, gave him numerous ways to find information on her. As far as Ray was concerned, he didn't give a damn if she was married to Tony. He wanted her. He knew EJ had her eye on Tony and as long as she kept him distracted, he had a chance to move in on Kate. Since Ziva told him everything, he knew she was coming to NCIS to meet up with her and Abby for lunch. Ray made plans to be there too…

Tony was holding his breath as he heard the elevator ding. Kate, Abby and Ziva stepped out and made their way over to him. They were laughing about something and Tony felt his heart beat quicken as he stared at Kate. Her hair was down and flowed in gentle waves down her back and her little red and white sundress showed off her curves in all the right places. Tony stood up and grinned as he pulled his wife into his arms, "You look amazing." He whispered as he kissed her. "Thanks! I thought you'd like this dress." She said as she rubbed her nose against his. Tony and Kate were interrupted by Gibbs clearing his throat. "Gibbs!" Kate said as she tuned to give him a hug. "How've you been, Kate?" McGee asked as he gave her a hug as well. "I'm doing well. Emma and Brooke are driving me crazy, as usual." She laughed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw EJ and Ray walking towards them. "Hey Tony!" EJ greeted them, completely ignoring Kate. "Oh, hi EJ. You remember my wife, Kate right?" he asked politely. Kate smiled as politely as she could manage as she held her hand out to the blonde Agent who shook it without smiling. Gibbs raised his eyebrows at EJ and McGee smirked at the glares Abby and Ziva were throwing EJ behind her back. Kate and Tony were trying hard not to laugh. "So, Abby when you've got a free moment I have some evidence I need you to analyze for me."

"Need?" Abby snapped. "I don't "need" to do anyt-" she started, but was interrupted by Gibbs. "Abby!" he warned. Abby rolled her eyes and made her way to the lab followed by EJ. Kate bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "Don't say it, Dinozzo!" Gibbs barked at Tony. "I didn't say anything, Boss." Tony whined. "Don't think it!" he snapped. Kate couldn't contain it any longer. She burst out laughing and turned in Tony's arms to kiss him quickly on the cheek. "I'm going to go use the restroom." She told him. No one saw Ray slip away and follow Kate. Tony, Ziva, Gibbs and McGee went back to work putting the photos up on the big screen. In the bathroom, Kate was washing her hands when Ray stepped in. "Ray! What are you doing in here? This is the women's restroom, the guys restroom is down the hall." She broke off as Ray locked the door behind him. "What are you doing?" she asked as she backed away, trying to remember all her training she hadn't used for the past 11 years. But Ray was quicker. He pinned her to the bathroom wall and closed one hand over her throat causing wind pipe to close so she couldn't yell out. Kate tried to squirm and get away but Ray was stronger and he brought one hand up her dress. Kate tried to yell and kick but Ray closed his mouth over hers. In the struggle Kate was able to free one of her legs to knee him. Ray let her go for a second and in that second she screamed for help and grabbed her phone. Ray grabbed her wrist and twisted her so her face was pressed against the bathroom stall. Before Ray threw her phone down on the floor, Kate had managed to press 1 which was Tony's speed dial.

Tony and Ziva were sitting at Tony's desk laughing silently at Gibbs trying to figure out his new phone when Tony's phone rang. He looked down to see it was Kate. "Hey babe. What's up?" he asked. Tony frowned as he listened. He couldn't hear Kate's voice but there was an odd shuffling sound. "Kate? Kate, are you there?" Tony said. Gibbs, McGee and Ziva all looked over at him in concern. Tony strained his ears to hear Kate whimpering. Throwing the phone down he jumped up and headed for the bathroom with Ziva, McGee and Gibbs on his heels. He pounded on the locked door. "Kate! Open up! Are you OK?" Gibbs pulled out his gun and shot the lock off. The y burst inside and froze at what they saw. Ray had Kate bent over the sink, one hand around her throat making her struggle to breathe and the other up the back of her dress. Kate had tears streaming down her face and she looked at Tony, Gibbs, Ziva and McGee standing there with tears of shame and fear rolling down her face. Tony roared and grabbed Ray pulling him off of her. Ziva rushed to Kate pulling her away from the restrooms where Tony and Gibbs proceeded to beat the shit out of Ray. McGee pulled his jacket off and put it over Kate's shoulders before heading to the restroom. Tony let McGee take over and he rushed out to Kate. "Katie." He breathed as he approached her. Kate flung her arms around Tony letting him engulf her body in his arms. "Oh sweetie." He whispered as he rocked her gently, her tears pouring down her face. The other Agents heard the commotion and came over in time to see Gibbs and McGee escorting a severely beaten-up Ray out of the bathroom. His face was a mess of blood and sweat. Dark purple bruises were already forming from where Gibbs, Tony and McGee had beaten him up. Kate flinched in Tony's arms when she saw him and she buried her face in his chest. Tony hugged her tighter and whispered softly in her ear to go to Ziva for a minute. He walked over to Ray and closed one hand over his throat, making Ray gasp and struggle for air. "That woman you just assaulted is my wife." Tony spat at him, his eyes burning with hate. "If you ever, EVER, come near her again, I will find you," he growled as his hand tightened around Ray's throat, "and I will kill you." Tony promised Ray before letting go of him and watching with disgust as Gibbs and McGee led him out of the building.

Tony insisted on taking Kate to autopsy to have Ducky check up on her. Abby, who had heard from one of the other Agent's about what happened was on her way up to them but they ran into her in the elevator. "Oh Kate" she whispered. "Can I hug you?" she asked softly. Kate smiled at her friend and hugged her. "I'm fine. I'm just a little shaken. Tony wants me to see Ducky though." She said. Abby nodded. "Can I come too?" Tony and Kate nodded and the three made their way to Autopsy. They explained what happened to her to Ducky and waited while Ducky checked her for any injuries. "I'm fine you guys." Kate said exasperated. "He didn't hurt me." Tony clenched his fists and turned away. "But he could have." He said softly as he stared at the wall. He was feeling guilty that he wasn't there sooner to stop Ray from hurting his Katie. Kate knew Tony was feeling guilty and she gently rubbed her fingers lightly over his wrists, coaxing his to unclench his fists. "It's OK Tony. I'm fine." She said softly. Tony turned around and held Kate close to him. "But I should have been there sooner." He whispered into her hair. Kate pulled back slightly and laid a hand on his cheek willing him to look her in the eyes. "You saved me Tony. If you hadn't come to get me, I could have been raped. And plus, you managed to beat the crap out of him." She told him with a small smile. Tony closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her, not wanting to think about Ray raping her. Ducky laid a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Kate's right, my dear fellow. You did everything you could. You saved her life." He told him. The doors opened and they turned to see Gibbs, Jenny, Ziva, and McGee walking towards them. "How are you feeling, Kate?" Jenny asked her. Kate nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little shaken, but I'll be OK." She smiled bravely at them. "Where's Ray?" she asked. Gibbs smirked as Jenny answered, "Well, considering Jethro, McGee and Dinozzo managed to disfigure his face and limbs, he's headed to Bethesda to get stitched up before meeting with the CIA to turn in his badge and gun. He will no longer be a federal Agent and will be having a trial to determine what's to be done. He assaulted and attempted to rape a former Secret Service Agent and Federal NCIS Agent." Jenny said raising her eyebrow at Kate, a slight smile pulling at her lips. "Basically, because of your previous positions his consequences will be extremely severe." Tony nodded and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. "Good." He growled.

"So, Ziva? Did you say anything to Ray before they took him away? Like did you slap him or something?" Abby asked her. Ziva chuckled, "Oh don't worry. I will be taking care of Ray later when there are no witness's around." She said. Jenny shook her head and closed her eyes. Gibbs chuckled, "That's something you don't want to say around the Director of NCIS." They all laughed as Jenny turned to walk away. "What did you say? I didn't hear anything."


	14. 12 Years Old

**12 Years Old**

It was around late October when Kate started seeing a change in Emma. Her oldest daughter was now in 7th grade and was starting to show more and more signs of being a "teenager." It started when she was taking the girls shopping and Emma wanted to buy some short mini-skirt and a low cut tank top. Too low for a 12 year old who was starting puberty. Kate hated seeing Em disappointed but she didn't want her daughter walking around in that out-fit just yet. And Tony would have a fit; he was still trying to comprehend the fact that his daughter started wearing bras. "What are you going to do when she starts PMSing and wants to bring a guy home?" Kate asked him. Tony looked like his head was about to explode and he quickly exited the room before even considering his little girl bringing guys home and PMSing…. But it was inevitable: Emma and Brooke were growing up. Brooke was now 8 and in second grade. She was at an age where she still adored and respected her parents but also wanted to do everything her big sister was doing and it bugged her that she couldn't. And Emma was 12 and in 7th grade and didn't want her parents around as much but still needed them.

"Emma, the phone's for you!" Kate yelled. She waited at the bottom of the stairs for Emma. "It's Jason…?" Kate told her with a hint of a smile. Emma smiled and took the phone up to her room. Kate smirked and went to find her husband. "Have you heard Em talk about a guy named Jason lately?" she asked him innocently. Tony looked up from the case file he was reviewing. "No, why? Who's Jason?" Kate looked up at him and decided to have some fun with him. "Oh, he's the guy that called for Emma. She's talking to him right now in her room." Just as she knew he would, Tony's jaw clenched and he slowly put the folder down. "Emma's talking to a boy… named Jason… alone in her room…?" he repeated slowly trying to wrap his head around this new piece of information. "She's 12! She shouldn't be talking to boys!" Kate burst out laughing. "Oh relax! I'm sure you were calling girls at 12." She teased as she sat down on his lap. Tony huffed indignantly and buried his face in his wife's hair wrapping his arms around her waist. "Besides, he's probably just calling for homework." She reassured him. Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah that was the excuse I used too."

Kate laughed and leaned over to kiss the sensitive skin behind his ear. "She's going to be fine." Tony nodded and looked up into Kate's eyes. "I suppose so," he mumbled as he caught the laugh escaping from Kate's lips. Kate wrapped her arms tightly around Tony's neck and allowed him to shift her so she was straddling his hips. He moaned as Kate ground her hips against his. Tony grabbed her waist and slipped his fingers into the top of the waist band and he growled against her lips when he encountered two little strings. "A thong?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her and sucked lightly on her neck while his fingers dipped lower into her pants. Kate moaned and wiggled on his lap trying to get his fingers to where she needed them the most. "Tony!" she gasped as he stroked her through her satin thong. Just then they heard Emma's door opening. Tony slipped his fingers out of her pants and hoisted her up as he stood and carried her quickly to the hallway coat closet. "What are you doing?" Kate hissed as he closed the door behind them. "Shhh…" he grinned against her lips as they heard Emma enter the living room. "Mom? Dad? Where did you go?" they heard her call out. Kate buried her head in Tony's chest to muffle her laughs as Tony held onto her so they wouldn't fall over from their silent fits of laughter. "I feel like a high school boy again, making out in the janitor's closet during breaks." He breathed into her ear. Kate bit her lip to keep her giggles in. She slid her hand lower to massage Tony through his pants. His eyes bulged out of his head and he bit his lip to keep from groaning aloud. Tony retaliated by slipping his hands into her pants as well, making Kate sink her teeth into his shoulder to stop the scream of pleasure. Tony paused to listen if Emma was still in the living room. Kate slowly cracked the door open and peeped her head out to look around. Emma was nowhere to be seen, so they slipped out and made their way back to the couch. Just as they were getting situated Em came out of the kitchen and stopped short. "Where did you guys come from?" Tony and Kate looked at each other and raised their eyebrows at their daughter. "What are you talking about? We've been here the whole time!" Kate and Tony laughed rolling their eyes at Emma who had a look of utter confusion all over her face.

Two months later, Tony was coming home from work when he spotted Emma, Brooke and Tazz at the park. He smiled as pulled up. "Dad!" Emma shouted as she and Brooke raced to their father. But Tazz was faster and he catapulted himself onto Tony making him fall backwards. "Tazz!" he scolded but his scolds were drowned out by laughs and squeals of his girls as they dog-piled their dad. Tazz ran around in circles barking at the three of them as they rolled around on the grass. After a couple minutes, Tony surrendered and laid down with both his daughters sitting on stomach. He laughed and turned his head to see Kate standing there with a sweet smile on her face. Tony's breath caught in his throat as he gazed at his beautiful wife. The sun was hitting her just right so her long dark hair shimmered around her elbows all the way down her back. Her skin glowed making her look like an angel. Tony smiled when she started to make her way over to them. "Hey beautiful." He whispered. Kate sauntered over to them and crouched down smirking at Tony. "Please tell me you didn't just get tackled by two girls?" she teased. Tony growled as Brooke and Emma laughed. "Yes, we did! We got Daddy!" Brooke teased. Tony rolled his eyes playfully, "I let you guys win!" he argued. Kate snorted and replied, "Sure you did, honey. Whatever makes you feel better in your old age." She said with a twinkle in her hazel eyes. "Dad's old…." Emma smirked. Tony reached out and pinched Kate's hip causing her to squeal and jump away. "I'll show you old age later tonight." He muttered. "Eewww…" Emma scrunched her nose at her parents as she got up off her dad. "That's so gross." Kate helped Tony up and brushed the grass off his back. Tazz jumped on Brooke, knocking her to the ground and grabbed her sweater in his mouth as he ran off with it. "Tazz!" Brooke shouted at the playful golden retriever as she scrambled up and proceeded to chase him around the playground. Kate and Tony watched amused as Em and Brooke chased their dog around. "We should help them." Kate said glancing at her husband. Tony wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed his lips to hers. "We should, but I really don't want to." He told her, his green eyes shining down at her. Kate chuckled as they turned their attention back to their girls.

And then out of nowhere, a gun-shot sounded. Tony instinctively ducked pulling Kate down with him, covering her body protectively with his. They scrambled up to look around for their daughters. "Emma! Brooke!" Kate screamed at the top of her lungs. Tony felt his heart stop as he pulled out his gun and looked around, not seeing them anywhere. "Mommy! Daddy!" they whirled around to see both girls and Tazz huddled under the bush. "Girls!" Kate sobbed with relief. Tony covered Kate as they ran to them, his gun out and alert. He scanned the playground and saw nothing, there was no one around but them. No cars or people. He crouched down to his family and allowed a sigh of relief as he scooped his girls up in his arms, thanking God that his family was safe. Kate had silent tears running down her face as she held her daughters tightly in her arms as she leaned back into the safety of Tony's strong arms. She turned to him. "Did you see anything?" she asked him. Tony shook his head. "No, there's no one out there. We have to get back to the house and I'm going to call Gibbs. Come on!" he told them but Kate grabbed his arm. "What about the crime scene and procedures?" she asked, her investigator instincts kicking in. But Tony shook his head firmly. "No, I'm getting you guys home where it's safe. The hell with procedures. The safety of my family comes first." He whispered as he tightened his grip around his girls. He had never truly understood the meaning of fear until his family, his wife and children were threatened and he swore he would not rest until the person responsible for putting his family in danger was dead.

He kissed all three of them and scratched Tazz behind the ears, reassuring them and himself that they were all OK before he slowly looked around the park. After making sure they were OK, he ushered them out and got them to safety of his car and he drove them home. While Tony was going around locking windows and doors, Kate made the girls some hot chocolate to calm them down. Tazz, knowing something important was happening stationed himself in the middle of the hallway where he had a view on the front door and his family. They all gathered in the living room. "What's going on?" Emma asked first. Kate looked up as Tony entered the room. "I called Gibbs. The team is on their way over." He said gently as he sat down next to Kate. "I don't know what's going on, sweetie." He told her as Brooked crawled into his lap. "But you're going to get the bad guy, right Daddy?" she asked. Tony smiled down at her. "You bet I am." He promised.

Just then a knock sounded at the door. Tazz jumped up and barked and snarled an aggressive warning to whoever was at the door. "Hey Tazz! Buddy, calm down." Tony said as he got up, grabbing Tazz by the collar. "It's the team. It's OK. They're not going to hurt us." He reassured the agitated dog. He peeped through the peephole to see Gibbs, McGee, Ziva and Jenny standing there. He let them in. "Hey guys, thanks for coming." He said as they made their way to the living room. After their hug fest, Gibbs told them they're having the FBI secure the crime scene. "Right now, I don't care who has jurisdiction." He told a confused Kate and Tony. "I just want to catch this son of a bitch. I told the FBI Director that I want Fornell on this case." Tony nodded. "He's pretty much family anyways." Gibbs nodded in agreement. "I know he'll take this seriously." He said as he knelt down to take his granddaughters in his arms. "You guys always get the bad guys." Brooke bragged which made everyone laugh.

Just then another knock sounded followed by another round of barking and snarling from Tazz. It was Abby, Ducky, and Palmer followed by Fornell. "We found a bullet case in the bushes." He told them holding up the bullet case in an evidence bag. "Can I see it?" Abby asked. Fornell nodded and handed her the bags and a pair of gloves. Abby pulled it out and inspected it. "It's from a 9mm glock." She said softly. She looked up to see everyone's face pale. "What does that mean?" Emma asked noticing the change in the room. Gibbs turned to her slowly. "Every federal agent has a 9mm glock. It's the standard issued gun for federal agents." He told her. "So, whoever shot at us is a federal agent?" she asked slowly. No one needed to answer for her to know the answer.

"McGee, can you somehow trace anything you can on Ray? I know he's not a federal agent but I'm sure he has a 9mm glock on him." McGee nodded and pulled out his PDA, getting to work. Ziva and Gibbs went to check out the crime scene with Fornell and Ducky settled down in the big rocking chair with Brooke and Emma and proceeded to tell them a story. Palmer sat close by and listened while Abby and Kate went to the kitchen to get some drinks for everyone. Several hours later, they found out that Ray wasn't even in the country right now; he was in Italy for a family wedding. Tony was sitting with McGee when an idea came to him. "Can you get a GPS location for EJ at the time of the shooting?" he asked. McGee raised an eyebrow. "EJ? Are you sure?" Tony grimaced. "It's a gut thing, I can't explain it…" McGee nodded understanding as he pulled up Tony's request. He sucked in a breath. "What is it?" Tony asked him. "EJ was across the street at the time of the shooting." Tony and McGee looked at each other and both stood up to find Gibbs and Fornell.

"So what happened to EJ?" Emma asked her mom the next day. All she knew was that everyone except her, Brooke, Abby, Ducky and Palmer left to go arrest EJ. It turned out that she had shot the bullets at the Dinozzo's. It was apparently too hard for her to comprehend that Tony was taken and there was no chance for her with him. Kate smirked and looked up at Em. "Well, since your father would never hurt a woman, he was content to scare the heck out of her. He promised her that if she ever came anywhere any of us again, he'd make her life a living hell. And Grandpa Gibbs is extremely intimidating. I think she almost wet herself after he was done with her." She replied. Emma was confused. "I thought you guys were going to arrest her?" Kate nodded. "It was the FBI's case so Fornell ended up arresting her. I don't know what's going to happen now. All I know is she was scared to death of the team and she's not allowed near NCIS or any of us." Emma smirked at her mom. "Yeah, I'd be scared to if I were EJ!"


	15. 13 Years Old

**Sorry, it took so long to get this up! But I hope you like it. Just a cute family chapter! :)**

**13 Years Old**

Tony grinned as he watched Kate get a struggling Tazz into the back of the car. "Dumb dog…" she muttered under her breath as she caught him around the middle and hauled him into the SUV. But the stubborn golden retriever jumped out and attempted to bolt when Tony caught him by the collar.

"Nice try, Mister." He grinned as he picked up the squirming dog. Kate held his collar as Tony stuffed him into the back of the car. But both groaned as he slipped from their grasp and jumped out again. "Tazz!" they yelled as he ran back to the house. Just as he was running up the front steps, Brooke came out and was immediately pushed onto the ground as Tazz barreled into her.

"Stupid dog!" she yelled at him as she scrunched up her face at the loud crack her head made with the cement ground. Emma rounded the corner, her fingers going a mile a minute as she continued texting her friends, completely oblivious to the chaos around her.

"Em, put your phone down and get your damn dog in the car!" Tony yelled as he and Kate went to console Brooke. Emma looked up and looked around before whistling loudly. "Tazz! Come on boy!" she called out. Almost immediately, Tazz came and sat obediently by Emma's feet. "In the car, Tazz. Now." She told him gently. Tony and Kate watched with open mouths as Tazz calmly jumped up and settled himself in the back of the SUV with no coaxing.

"Unbelievable." Kate muttered as she glared at Tazz who was grinning back at her. Emma raised her eyebrows at her parents. "It's not that hard." She told them. She turned and grabbed her bag and climbed into the car followed by Brooke. The Dinozzo's were going camping for Labor Day weekend with the team. Tony checked the bags one last time before climbing into the front seat. He looked back at his daughters and dog. Emma was still texting away on her phone and Brooke was eating a buttered waffle and trying to keep it away from Tazz at the same time. Kate took his hand.

"Are you ready?" she asked him. He nodded and brought her hand up to kiss it. "Yeah, are you?" Kate grinned and leaned over to kiss Tony. "Yup!"

She, Abby, Ziva and Jenny were anxious to see how their men were going to handle the outdoors: McGee without his computers, Tony without his expensive suits and cologne, and Gibbs without his coffee and having to "babysit" the team. The women were already placing bets who would snap first. An hour later, Emma took her headphones out and looked over at her parents.

"Are we almost there yet?" Brooke also looked up at her parents, hoping they were close. Kate smiled back at her girls and said, "Actually we are! Look, there's Aunt Abby, Uncle McGee, Grandpa Ducky and Uncle Palmer!" Tazz barked and thumped his tail, eager to get out.

"Hey, guys!" Abby yelled as she waved frantically at them. The Dinozzo's piled out of the car and stretched their legs. "Ziva's already staking out a good place to set up all our tents and Jenny and Gibbs are on their way. Apparently Gibbs had to have one last cup of coffee from his favorite place before coming up here." Ducky smirked. Kate laughed and rolled her eyes.

They all jumped as Ziva jumped down from the big rock. "Oh, sorry guys. I didn't mean to make you jump out of your clothes." Tony snorted and gave Ziva a side hug. "It's 'jump out of your skin.' That's the phrase." They all laughed at Ziva's look of utter confusion.

Just then a car honked and they all turned to see Jenny and Gibbs pulling in. "Sorry we're late. Jethro threw himself a little temper tantrum until he was able to get his coffee." Jenny smirked at the color rising in Gibb's neck, spreading over his face.

"I needed my coffee! I have to spend the rest of the weekend babysitting a bunch of preschoolers." He mumbled. Brooked giggled, "Grandpa, you're silly. None of us are preschoolers anymore. And plus, temper tantrums are for babies. Why are you still throwing tantrums?" she asked with a serious look on her face, making the adults laugh.

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid! She didn't really mean that he threw a temper tantrum and obviously we're not preschoolers." Kate frowned at Emma. "Hey! Don't be rude to your sister!" Emma rolled her eyes at Kate and walked back to the car try to see if she could get cell reception. Tony called out after her, "And don't roll your eyes at your mother!" to which Emma completely ignored.

Ziva showed them the perfect place she found for their tents and they all got to work putting their stuff together. Kate and Tony wrestled with their tent and was pleasantly surprised to see that Abby and McGee were having the same problems. Of course, Gibbs had already gotten his and Jenny's up and both were laughing silently at their "children" as they struggled with theirs. Kate had sent Em and Brooke to get as many logs and branches they could find for their fire. The adults were still getting their tents up, when they heard a loud piercing scream.

"Emma! Brooke!" Kate yelled as she took off toward the scream, with Tony and the rest of the team on her heels. They all barreled into the thicket and was startled to see Tazz sitting on Brooke's stomach with a big happy grin on his face. "Tazz!" Tony scolded him as Kate tugged the golden retriever off her daughter. "What happened? Are you alright?" Kate asked as she brushed leaves and dirt off her.

"I'm fine! That Dumbo-dog jumped out of the bushes and knocked me over! And then he sat on me." Tony snorted, trying to hold in a laugh. Gibbs turned to him and slapped the back of his head which made Tony stop laughing immediately. Tazz had recently developed an annoying habit of trying to knock people over and sit on them as a way to greet them.

"Where's Emma?" Jenny asked. They all looked around. Emma was nowhere to be seen. "Emma!" Tony yelled. "I'm over here!" they heard a voice call out. They made their way over and Kate rolled her eyes to see Emma talking with a boy. "Oh hi guys. This is Adam. His family's camping over there." Emma said as she pointed past Adam. Adam nodded his head at the team.

"hey, 'sup?" he said as he looked over the team. Tony growled low in his throat. This arrogant boy had the nerve to talk to HIS daughter without his permission first. 'No way.' He thought as he clenched his jaw and stepped over to the boy.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, but we have to go now." He said tightly as he grasped Emma's shoulder, leading her back to Kate. Gibbs glared at Adam, daring him to argue with Tony. Adam leered at them and turned back to Emma who was blushing furiously at her dad and grandpa's behavior. "Yeah, I should be heading back to my camp to." He smirked at them. As they were heading back, Tony turned and glared one last time at Adam, silently daring his to come near his daughter again.

"Dad, why did you do that? He was really cute." Emma whined. Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so cute." He mumbled. Emma glared at her father and stalked off back to the camp. Kate gently wrapped an arm around Tony's waist.

"Hey, you need to relax. She wasn't doing anything wrong." Tony sighed and put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "I know she didn't. I'm just not ready for our daughter to be talking to boys. She's still a little girl!" Abby turned to Tony.

"Look, Tony. She might be a little girl, but whether you like it or not she's growing up." Kate nodded in agreement. "Abs is right. And she needs to be able to see that you're OK with this."

"But I'm not! Emma shouldn't even be considering boys yet!" Tony argued. Jenny scoffed. "Tony, how many girlfriends did you have at 13?" Kate and Abby smirked as they watched Tony's face turn red. "That's beside the point! She's…. different…." Tony muttered.

McGee chuckled and said, "Yeah, it's different now that it's your own daughter, huh Tony?" Everyone laughed as Tony sputtered and shook his head. "I just want to kick his ass. He had no right talking to Emma without my permission." They made it back to the camp and Kate squirmed out of Tony's arms, turning to kiss him sweetly on the lips. "Come on, lets all go swimming! It'll help you cool off." She grinned at him.

An hour later, the team had changed and were in the lake swimming. Tazz was having a blast jumping off the rocks into the water and nipping at people's heels to get them to do the same. "Mommy! Watch me!" Brooke yelled out. Gibbs had shown the girls how to make a swing with a long piece of rope and tying it to the tree and they were now taking turns swinging off it and landing in the lake. Kate smiled as Brooke jumped into the water, creating a huge splash. Emma was next and Tony had to bit his tongue to stop laughing as she landed on her belly. Abby, Jenny and Kate scrunched up their faces at the loud slapping sound of her belly hitting the water.

"I've got to teach her how to land right." Tony smirked. Kate gazed at her family with her heart full of joy as she watched Tony and their girls. "He's a good father." Abby said quietly as she watched Kate watch Tony, Brooke and Emma. Kate smiled gently at her. "He's wonderful. He's so sweet and gentle and patient. I love him so much." She told her. Abby grinned, "I can tell!" she laughed. "I hope McGee is such a good father as Tony." Kate gasped. "Are you…..?" Abby grinned widely. "Yes! I'm pregnant!" Kate and Abby squealed together as they hugged and splashed each other with water. Jenny and Kate immediately got together to make plans for her baby shower.

As the sun went down, Gibbs and Ziva got a roaring fire going and they decided to skip dinner that night and just eat smores. They were all sitting by the fire telling stories and roasting marshmallows. "So, did you guys ever have a food fight in the squad room after that?" Emma asked her parents. Gibbs had just told the story of when Kate and Tony had a food fight in the squad room and he had promised to join in with peas if he ever caught them having a food fight again. Kate laughed. "We did, but we made sure to do it when Gibbs had a terrorism conference and he was gone for the whole day." Abby and Jenny grinned. "I remember that! There were olives, carrots, cucumbers and tomatoes all over the place." They reminisced. "And then we had to eat the evidence." Tony told her. "I ate all the olives." He said.

McGee nodded. "I ate the carrots."

Palmer piped up from his corner, "I ate the tomatoes."

Ducky confessed, "I fed the cucumbers to Mother that night…." Everyone burst out laughing.

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed Tony gently turned over in his sleeping bag to see Kate curled up in hers next to him. He reached over and pushed a strand of hair away from her face before pressing kisses over her soft shoulders. He smiled at the cute sleepy noises she was making and before he could stop himself he had moved out of his bag and was sliding into hers. It was a snug fit making her body press tightly against his.

"Tony?" she mumbled in her sleep. "What are you doing?" But before she could say anymore, he had his lips pressed into hers, swallowing her gasp of surprise. But her body responded instantly. Tony sighed into her mouth as he slipped his hands into her shirt, reaching up to cup her breasts. "Not here." She hissed which quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as his thumbs brushed over her nipples. "Come on." He whispered as he tugged her out of her sleeping bag.

"Are you sure it's OK to leave them here?" Kate whispered as they looked down at their sleeping daughters. Tony turned and snapped his fingers. "Tazz!" he whispered loudly. The sleeping dog jumped up and bounded over to them. "Stay here with Em and Brooke." Tony told him and watched as Tazz obediently laid down keeping a protective eye on the girls. Satisfied, Kate grabbed Tony's hand and the two of them silently made their way to the water.

"It's warm." Kate whispered as she dipped a toe in. "Over here!" Tony pulled her behind the bushes out of sight of the camp. He turned to her and gathered her in his arms again. "God, you're sexy." He moaned as he tangled his hand in her thick brunette hair and the other hand cupping her ass. Kate groaned and stripped Tony's shirt and pants off.

"I want you." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Tony wrapped his strong arms around his wife and held her tightly to him as their mouths eagerly explored each other's. "I love you, Kate." he whispered as he left a trail of kisses down her neck to her taut nipples. Kate gasped s she felt his lips latch onto her nipple, and one hand traveling up to massage her other breast.

"Tony, no more!" she whimpered. Tony pulled his head back to look up at Kate. In the moonlight, she was phenomenal. He could see her flushed cheeks and he watched with rapt attention as her little pink tongue darted out to moisten her lips. He caught her tongue in his mouth and sucked greedily, making her go weak in the knees.

"Fuck." She swore, making Tony chuckle. "Mmmm… you're already swearing and I don't even have you completely naked yet." Kate grinned, "What are you waiting for then?" she purred into his ear. Tony growled and nipped at her throat as his hands moved to get rid of her shorts. "You won't be needing those." He replied. Kate shivered slightly as the cool air hit her bare sex. But Tony immediately fixed the situation by cupping her soaking wet pussy, making her melt. He hoisted her up and Kate wrapped her long legs around his waist as he walked into the lake.

"Damn, Katie." He groaned as she rocked her hips against his. He held her against him with one arm surrounding her waist and the other on the back of her head, pulling her mouth to his. Kate arched her back pressing her breasts into his chest and Tony felt himself slip inside of her. He thrust his hips and groaned as he warm heat engulfed him. He fit perfectly inside her. No matter how many times they made love, it always felt like the first time. Kate whimpered and rolled her hips, signaling him to move. And he did. Grasping her hips tightly in his, he thrust into her tiny body. The way Tony moved was magnificent to Kate. He was so strong yet so incredibly gentle and passionate. Her fingers gripped his shoulders as she felt his muscles rippling against her body. She bent her head and bit his shoulder to muffle a scream as she felt herself come undone in his arms. Tony shuddered as he spilt himself in her.

"Caitlin!" he moaned, his arms tightening around her. Using the last of his strength, he carried her limp body over to the rocks and gently laid her on them. He paused as he let his eyes caress her naked body, glistening in the moonlight. She was the most beautiful sight to him. Kate opened her eyes and smiled gently to find her husband gazing down at her.

"You're beautiful, Kate." He told her as he crawled up to her, wrapping her up in his arms again. Kate turned so her body was covered by Tony's body. "I love you, Tony Dinozzo." She whispered as she leaned up to kiss the spot over his heart, her fingers intertwining with his. "I love you too, Kate Dinozzo." He whispered back as they spent the next hour watching the night sky before heading back to camp.

The next morning, the women watched amused as they watched the men fish. Or attempt to fish. Kate caught Tony cheating by sending Tazz out to catch a fish and then he would put it on his hook, pretending he caught it. And Ziva caught McGee trying to stab one with his pocket knife. Gibbs and Ducky had managed to catch 5 fish between the two of them.

The rest of their camping trip was spent hiking and then taking one last swim before they packed up to head back to DC. Emma was glad to "be going home to civilization" where she would have cell reception. "Well, this was definitely an experience." Jenny said as they all piled into their cars. "Finally, I can have my coffee!" Gibbs mumbled making everyone laugh. He looked up to glare at everyone, making them stop laughing immediately except Brooke and Emma who were not scared of Gibbs' attempts to be threatening. They made one last rounds of hugs before everyone drove home.

"See it wasn't as bad as you thought." Kate teased Tony as they made their way home. He grabbed her hand and whispered. "Yeah, last night was definitely not that bad." He winked at her.

"Gross." Emma muttered from the backseat.


	16. 14 Years Old

**14 Years Old**

Kate sighed as she examined her hair in the mirror. She had found her first gray hair and was not too pleased. 'How did I get gray hair? Where did all the time go?' she thought as she plucked it out. But she knew where the time went. She sat down on the edge of the bathtub as she thought over the past 16 years she and Tony had started their life together. Well, technically it's been 14 years since they got together but the two years before that were just as important in her mind. Tony was the best husband anyone could ask for. He was her best friend and was always so sweet, caring and loving to her and their daughters. She and Tony had been there for each other through the good times and bad times. All the angry fights, the kid's birthdays, anniversaries, the late nights Kate stayed up just be able to see him when he got off work. And it was the little moments that kept their life together. When Kate would pack Tony his lunch and slip a little note telling him how much she loved him. Or when Tony would come home with a bouquet of flowers for her just because he passed Martha's Gardens and knew that was her favorite place. Emma and Brooke and Tazz completed their lives. They lived for the simple moments when they would all curl up on the couch and watch a movie together or pack a picnic and spend the day at the park. Emma was starting to develop an interest in boys which drove Tony up the wall. He was constantly pestering her about the guys at school and making sure she knows not to let any of them be disrespectful to her. And that always drove Emma crazy. She didn't want her father "butting in to her private life." But with Kate's help, they managed to understand each other's concerns and such. Brooke was really into basketball which pleased Tony to no end. As part of her birthday present, they bought her a basketball hoop for the front yard so she and Tony played basketball a lot together. Kate loved cooking dinner and being able to look out the kitchen window and see Emma, Brooke, Tony and Tazz all out there shooting hoops. They completed each other and Kate was loving every minute of it.

She jumped slightly as she felt a pair of strong hands cover her eyes, "Guess who?" she heard Tony whisper in her ear. She smirked. "Oh Paul!" she giggled. Tony uncovered her eyes and gathered her in his arms, holding her tightly. "Who's Paul?" he growled playfully, as he pinched her butt making her squeal in delight. "Mmmm… he's my Australian pool boy." She told him with a sparkle in her eye. Tony nipped her jaw and murmured, "We don't have a pool, Caitlin." Kate burst out laughing. "Oops." She giggled as Tony threw her gently on the bed. He climbed over her and settled his strong body over hers. Kate moaned softly as Tony peppered her shoulders with sweet kisses. "So, what were you really thinking about? You looked like you have a lot on your mind." He said as he rolled over and pulled Kate gently over his body. She kissed his chest before making herself comfortable in his arms. "I was thinking about us, our family, where we've been…" she said softly. Tony stroked her hair and leaned down to kiss her. "We've made it far." He agreed. "And we're still going far." She smiled up at him. "Absolutely!" he grinned as he kissed the tip of her nose. "I love you, Katie." Kate was about to reply when the phone rang. Tony groaned as Kate reached over to look at the caller ID but the phone stopped ringing before she could see who it was. "Either they hung up or Emma's got it." She said. Tony looked over that the holder and saw the little red light. "Emma got it." He said as his eyes got a mischievous look in them. "No! Tony, you are not going to listen to her phone call" Kate scolded as she slapped his hands away. Tony pouted. "Fine then."

Later that evening, Kate and Emma were working on dinner when Emma's phone vibrated in her pocket. Kate watched out of the corner of her eye as Emma looked at the text and smiled, her fingers going a mile a minute as she responded. "What was that about?" Kate asked with an amused look on her face. Emma grinned, "Oh nothing, just a guy in my class." She said as she bent over her schoolwork again.

"A guy, huh? Well, when I was your age and I guy would call me, it was never just 'nothing.' So spill, tell me about this mystery guy." Kate said as she sat down next to her daughter. Emma shrugged and smiled shyly. "His name is Patrick and he's in my English class. He's really nice and funny and plus, he plays basketball." She told her mom.

Kate grinned. "So he's athletic, funny and nice! That's good!" she gushed. "Is he smart?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, he is. He gets good grades. Well, he kind of has to stay on the basketball team."

"Who's on the basketball team?" Tony asked as he walked into the kitchen, setting down his bags and kissing Kate. Emma jumped and gathered her books. "No one! I have to go finish my schoolwork." She rushed as she hugged her dad and left the room. Tony stared at her leave and looked back at Kate with a look of utter confusion. Kate was pushing her stool in with a little smile tugging at her lips. She felt Tony's arms circle her waist and his lips against her bare shoulders. "What was that about?" he murmured as he slipped the black straps of her top off her shoulders. Kate turned in his arms and slid her strap back up, giving him a playful glare. "That was our teenage daughter telling me about her first crush and not wanting her father to know so he could interrogate her about him."

"I would never do such a thing!" he whined as he dipped his fingers into the spaghetti sauce. Kate slapped his hand away and frowned at him. "Yes, you would! You interrogate people for a living." Kate wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him sweetly. "But I think McGee had a point: it's different now that it's your own daughter." She whispered. "I think it's cute." Tony puffed his chest out proudly. "Of course! Emma is our daughter and I don't want her to be hurt the way I probably hurt many women. I know how guys are. And the thought of some teenage boy even considering the doing the things I did with girls with Emma, makes me so mad. I just want to protect her." Kate nodded in understanding. "I know sweetie, but there's going to be times when we can't protect her from everything. She has to learn some things on her own and heartbreak and boys is one of those things." She told him as she buried her face in his chest. Tony tilted her head up and kissed her. He let his tongue slid out and trace along her lower lip, begging for entrance. Kate melted against him and leaned into the kiss further. She slid her hands up his back, relishing in the feel of his muscles quiver under her hands as they eagerly explored each other.

"Absolutely gross." Brooke interrupted them as she came into the kitchen. Tony and Kate jumped apart, looking guilty. "Is dinner almost ready?" she asked them. "Yes! Actually it is ready. Go get Emma and wash up for dinner." They watched as Brooke left the room. "Remember when they were little enough that we could make out and not get interrupted?" Tony asked her. Kate laughed as she handed Tony silverware. "Yeah, that was a while ago." They all sat down for dinner when Emma dropped the bomb.

"So, every year at school there's a Spring Fling Dance and Patrick asked me if I could go. I can, right?" she asked. Kate glanced at Tony to see his eyes narrow. "Who's Patrick?" Kate saw Emma's face drop at her father's immediate questions and she placed a hand over Tony's. "He's fine, Tony. He's a boy in Emma's class."

"Please, Dad. I really like him. He's nice and funny and he makes me laugh. Please?" Tony took in the pleading expression in her eyes and he looked over at Kate who smiled encouragingly at him. "I suppose so, but I want to meet him first." Emma's face brightened and she nodded. "OK!"

"Emma has a boyfriend, Emma has a boyfriend." Brooke sang, grinning like a hyena before Emma kicked her under the table.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs barked. Tony lifted his head up from his desk. "Yes Boss?" Gibbs walked into the squad room and glared at his Senior Field Agent. "What are you doing? You've been out of sorts all week. What's going on?" he said a little softer as he took in the dark circles around Tony's eyes. "I'm fine, Boss. It's just this Friday Emma is going to a dance with some boy in her class. I'm just worried, I guess." Gibbs' ears pricked up. "Like a date? Isn't she a bit young to date?" Tony nodded. "Yeah, well it's a school dance and all her friends are going so they're going with a group. No, she's not dating till she's 35." Tony told him. Gibbs smirked at Tony's over protectiveness. He thought for a moment before saying, "Well, maybe McGee and I will need to come over and 'help' you with some paperwork or something….."

Tony grinned at Gibbs' idea. "Yeah, I'm sure we could bring some files over to our place and work on them. I'd appreciate the help." Gibbs turned to see McGee enter the squad room. "What do you say, McGee? You want to help Dinozzo with "paperwork" on Friday evening when Emma's date is supposed to show up?" McGee approached Tony's desk.

"Emma's going on a date on Friday night?" he asked slowly. Tony shrugged at him. "Well, a school dance but this guy's coming over so Kate and I can meet him first."

McGee smirked. "I'm pretty sure I could look over some "paperwork" with you guys. And you never know, we might need to clean our weapons…." Gibbs chuckled at his Agents. "Yeah, we could clean our guns and work on paperwork." Tony grinned from ear to ear as McGee and Gibbs went back to their desks. "I'll bring the beer." Gibbs said after a minute.

Friday evening Tony, McGee and Gibbs walked through the front door of the Dinozzo's home to see Kate helping curl Emma's hair in the kitchen. "Grandpa Gibbs, Uncle McGee! What are you guys doing here?" Em asked. Kate smiled and hugged all three of her men, pausing at Tony to give him a quick kiss. "What's up, guys?"

"Were here to help Dinozzo with some paperwork." Gibbs answered as he leaned over to give Emma a kiss on her head. Kate looked suspiciously at them and narrowed her eyes at them before going back to Emma's hair. "Please be nice to him." Emma asked them. She was a smart girl and she knew exactly why her Grandpa and uncle decided to "help" her dad with paperwork this evening, something they never did.

"Dad! Grandpa! Uncle McGee!" they all turned to see Brooke bounding over to them followed by Tazz. Tony caught her in his arms, giving her a kiss. "Hey sweetie." Brooke gave everyone a hug before heading to the kitchen. She didn't want to be around when Emma's "boyfriend" came over.

"How do I look?" Tony looked up to see Emma smiling at them. Her dark brown hair fell in neat little curls down her back and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink tank top with a little white sweater over it. Kate smiled. "You look beautiful, sweetheart." Tony nodded his approval and hugged his daughter. Gibbs and McGee nodded and smiled at her.

The next 10 minutes Kate and Emma spent in the kitchen while Tony, Gibbs and McGee sat on the couch cleaning their guns. Tazz barked loudly as a knock sounded on the door. "Guys what are you doing?" Kate hissed as she walked into the living room and saw the men. "Nothing, we just had to clean our guns." Tony said innocently. Gibbs gave his best innocent face while McGee avoided eye contact with Kate. Emma groaned and whispered, "Be nice to him!" before going to get the door.

"Hi!" they all heard her say. Tony strained his ears to hear what they were saying but immediately ducked his head as Kate glared at him. "Behave!" she scolded the three men. Gibbs was about to say something when Emma and Patrick came into the living room. "Guys, this is Patrick. Patrick, this is my mom, my dad and my grandpa and uncle." Emma said motioning to each of them. Kate smiled warmly at the boy and shook his hand. "Hi, I'm Kate." Tony got up and held out his hand to Patrick. "Hi, I'm Tony, Emma's father." Patrick said hi and smiled politely at them until he saw the guns Gibbs, McGee and Tony were cleaning. He swallowed nervously. Kate bit her lip and glanced at Emma who was blushing furiously. "So when are you guys going to be home?" she asked them. Patrick took Emma's hand. "Well, since the school is close by we were going to walk and I'll have her home by 10. Is that OK?" Kate smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Bye Mom, bye Dad." Emma gave her parents a hug. "Bye Grandpa Gibbs and Uncle McGee." She hugged them to and Patrick said his goodbyes. Tony snapped the magazine into the clip with a loud snap, staring directly at Patrick. Emma all but pulled Patrick out of the house before her dad could embarrass her anymore.

"Tony!" Kate scolded as soon as the kids were out of earshot. "What is your problem? He's a sweet kid, stop being mean!" she glared a them. She wouldn't admit it to them but she was secretly pleased that they were so protective of Emma.

Gibbs and McGee finished cleaning their guns and then headed home after about an hour. Tony went in search of his wife and found her folding laundry. "Hey, babe. You still mad at me?" he asked shyly. Kate sighed and turned to look at Tony. She had to bit her lip from laughing aloud. He was standing there looking like a chastised puppy. Kate circled her arms around him and tilted her head up to him. "I'm not mad. I just want you to give this guy a chance. Emma really likes him and he's a really sweet. Please?" she pouted at him. Tony chuckled and took her lips in his. "I suppose so." He murmured against her soft skin.

At around 9:45 Kate came downstairs and smiled to see Tony standing at the front window, looking out to see when Patrick and Emma walked up. She used her Secret Service training and snuck up behind him. "What are you doing?" she said. Tony jumped and yelped. "Katie…." He growled playfully at her. Kate gazed up at him. "She's going to be fine, Tony. Come on, come rub my feet." She begged. Tony grinned at her and carried her over to the couch. He laid her down and began to rub her feet. Kate moaned softly. "That feels good." She whispered. Tony took in the incredible sight in front of him. His gorgeous wife was laying completely relaxed, her eyes closed and her sweet mouth parted slightly as he rubbed her feet. The lamp in the corner made her skin glow. "You're beautiful." He whispered. Kate opened her eyes to see her husband gazing adoringly at her. She smiled and got up to crawl into his lap. "I love you, Tony." She told him. Tony tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her to kiss him. "I love you too, Caitlin." He whispered. Kate pulled back slightly and took Tony's face in her hands. "Do you know how I know Emma's going to be OK?" she said softly. Tony shook his head. "Because her whole life she's watched the way you treat me and she knows that's how she should be treated. From the time they're little, girls look to their fathers and brothers to see how they should be treated when they're older. And you've always treated me perfectly. Sure our marriage hasn't always been perfect but she sees how we work together and love each other. I have complete confidence she's going to pick someone great someday." Tony hugged Kate close to him. "I hope so." He whispered.

The sound of a key turning in the door made them get off the couch and they turned to see Emma and Patrick coming in. Tony glanced at the clock and smiled when he saw it was 9:55. "Hi guys! Did you have fun?" Kate asked. Emma and Patrick told Kate about their night and Tony sat and watched his little girl. She was definitely growing up and even though he was having a really hard time accepting it, he knew it was inevitable. He took in the happy expression on Emma's face and the goofy love-sick grin on Patrick's face and decided Patrick was OK for his daughter.


	17. 15 Years Old

**15 Years Old**

"McGee! Can you get me an address?" Gibbs asked him. McGee nodded and typed furiously until his computer beeped and an address appeared on the big screen. "Let's go!" Gibbs said. They team geared up and rushed out of the building. They were after a murder victim who killed several Naval Officers aboard a ship. And they just found him. Ziva, McGee and Tony held on tight while Gibbs wove in and out of traffic. His phone rang and he tossed it to Tony to answer. "Yeah, Abs what's up?" Tony asked. "Where's Gibbs?" she asked. "He's driving!" Tony almost yelled as Gibbs took a sharp turn. He heard Abby chuckle before telling him that their murderer also had a plethora of rifles with him. Tony told the new information to the team as Gibbs pulled up to the warehouse he was hiding out at.

"Dinozzo, you and McGee take the back. Ziva with me." Gibbs said. They all drew their weapons and entered the building. Tony and McGee heard the first round off bullets go off and they sped up till they saw Ziva and Gibbs in a hail of bullets. The next few minutes were nothing but rounds going off. When the noise calmed down Gibbs and Tony stood up slowly from behind the boxes they had taken cover behind and looked around. Five dead men were laying in a pile of blood, windows and walls were blown out and bullet holes were in almost everything around them. "Where is Price?" Ziva asked as they looked over the dead bodies. "Not here…" Gibbs said softly. "Boss, I swear this is the address." McGee said.

Before anyone can answer, a single shot rang out and Tony fell to the floor, a bullet in his chest. He gasped and clutched his chest, feeling blood seep through his shirt and all over his hand. The last thing he saw and heard was Ziva kneeling over him yelling, "Tony! Tony stay with us! Keep your eyes open!" Tony tried to listen to Ziva but she was getting blurry. "Dinozzo!" he heard Gibbs yell at him but it was faint, like he was miles away. He thought of his Katie and his daughters before everything went black.

Kate was at the grocery store, humming softly to herself as she shopped. She picked up a jar of pickled onions for Tony but then immediately put it down and grabbed the smaller jar. 'He could use the smaller jar.' She thought to herself as she thought lovingly of her husband. Her phone rang and she grabbed it with her free hand. "Hey McGee! What's up?" Kate said cheerfully. Kate's face filled with fear as she listened to McGee. Without thinking she dropped the glass jar on the floor, watching in a daze as it shattered in a million pieces. Leaving her cart full of groceries, she grabbed her purse and darted out the door. "Ma'am! Wait you have to pay for that jar you broke!" she heard them calling after her, but she paid them no attention. Her only thoughts were on Tony who was gunned down and in critical care at the hospital. As she drove away, she prayed he was still alive.

Tony laid in the hospital bed surrounded by nurses and machines trying to get the bullet out of his chest before he bled to death. Out in the waiting room Kate, McGee, Gibbs, Ziva, Ducky, Abby, Palmer and Jenny sat waiting on word about Tony. After a while, Kate got up and shook her head a little, trying to get her thoughts together. "I need to pick up the girls." She said softly. Palmer got up and helped her sit back down. "It's OK Kate; I'll go get them. You stay here and wait for Tony." He told her. Kate smiled at the young ME assistant and pulled out a notepad. "Here's a note to the woman at the front desk. You're on the list of people who can pull them out of school but this will explain why they need to leave for the day." She said as she scribbled something down for him. Palmer nodded and went to get the car but turned back around. "Does Tazz need to go out or anything? I don't know how long….." he broke off not knowing how to phrase the question but Kate understood. She handed him the house key. "Thank you Palmer." She smiled at him.

An hour later, they all looked up to see a nurse approaching them. "Family of Anthony Dinozzo." Everyone stood up and Kate moved forward. "How is he? Is he OK?" The nurse took a deep breath. "He's stable but he's in a coma. He lost a lot of blood and his body went into shock. But he's alive. Now it's up to him when he's going to wake up." She told them. Kate didn't know if she wanted to cry out of relief or sadness but she just wanted to cry. "Can we see him?" she asked. "Three at a time." The nurse nodded. They decided Gibbs, Jenny and Kate would go first.

Kate held her breath as they walked into the room. Her husband was hooked up to a machine with an IV in his arm and a tube in his nose. She felt a sob escape as she stood over his bed. Kate took his hand in hers as her tears poured down her cheeks. "Tony? Please wake up soon." She sobbed gently as she brought his hand up to her mouth to him. She pulled up a chair and sat by his bed, not taking her eyes off him. Gibbs and Jenny watched Kate and both silently prayed Tony would wake up soon. Jenny went over and gently stroked his hair. "Tony's strong. He's going to wake up." She said softly. Just then, the doors opened and Emma and Brooke came in. "Daddy!" Brooke cried as she saw him laying there. Gibbs and Jenny decided to leave the room so Em and Brooke could stay. "What's wrong? Why is he sleeping?" Brooke asked as Emma went over to hug her mom. "He's in a coma sweetie." Kate answered as she hugged her two daughters. She explained what a coma was to Brooke and three of them stayed by his bed for a while longer till Emma took Brooke out to the waiting room so two more people could come in.

The next morning, the nurse came in to see the entire team sleeping in chairs in Tony's room. Even though she knew it was against hospital procedures, she smiled at the little family of NCIS Agents. Kate had fallen asleep with her head on Tony's chest, holding his hands in hers and Emma and Brooke next to her. Ducky was already meeting with Tony's doctor to see how he could help. After a while, Gibbs shook himself awake and seeing everyone still asleep, he went for a coffee run. He was gone for about 30 minutes and came back with coffee and bagels for everyone and Tazz on his leash. Tazz immediately went over to his mommy and licked Kate's ears to wake her up. She groaned in her sleep, "Mmmm… Tony, Tazz needs to go out." She murmured. Gibbs smiled and gently shook her awake. "Nope, he just went out."

"Gibbs?" she opened her eyes and saw Gibbs kneeling next to her with a cup of coffee and a bagel. "Rise and shine, Kate." He said as Tazz tried to eat the bagel in his hand. "Tazz! Hi baby." She cooed at him, rubbing his ears. "How did you get him in here?" Gibbs gave her the 'Gibbs-stare' and she nodded. "Right, you have your ways." She said with a smile. Brooke woke up and her loud squeals at seeing her dog woke up the rest of the room. Gibbs handed out coffee to everyone and the two chocolate milks to Em and Brooke. They ate the bagels in silence until Ducky came back in and informed them of what the doctor had told him.

"Come on Daddy, you have to wake up." Brooke pleaded with Tony, but he just laid there. "We've got to go. We still have to catch Price." Gibbs said after a while. Kate nodded as everyone gave her a hug. She had called in to the girls school to tell them that Brooke and Emma wouldn't be in today. They watched movies all morning and talked to Tony about the movies they were watching, hoping the mentions of his favorite movies would wake him up. But no such luck.

At around 3 in the afternoon, Emma and Brooke took Tazz out to use the bathroom and Kate turned to her husband. "Tony." She whispered as she took his hands in hers. "Please wake up. Please." She pleaded with him. Her silent tears dripped down her face onto his chest and she buried her head in his shoulder. "I love you so much Tony; we need you here. I need you here." She whispered. She laid her head on his chest, letting her tears soak through his shirt. Kate had just closed her eyes when she heard a beeping from the machine. She looked up quickly in time to see Tony's eyes slowly open up. "Katie…." He croaked as his hand brushed her soft cheek. Kate smiled as tears of joy poured down. "Tony!" she sighed into his mouth as she kissed him sweetly. The doctors came into the room and immediately began working on him, but Tony's gentle green eyes never left Kate's bright hazel eyes.

"Dad!" they heard Emma yell. Brooke and Tazz and Emma had to stay by their mom while the nurses and doctors finished taking his blood pressure and everything. When they were finished, Tony smiled as his daughters fell into his arms. "Hey guys." He said softly. They wrapped their arms around their dad's neck and laughed. Kate watched with her heart pounding wildly. She was so relieved Tony was awake now. Remembering her promise to Abby, she pulled her phone out and called them. Tazz jumped up on the bed and cuddled up next to Tony.

Three hours later, after the doctor had ordered the team to leave so Tony could get some rest Kate sat on the edge of Tony's bed softly stroking his hair. "So did you fall in love with McGee when I was in a coma?" he asked her. Kate looked down at him with a look of utter confusion. "What? Why would I fall in love with McGee?"

"While You Were Sleeping. It was a romantic comedy in 1995 starring Sandra Bullock and Bill Pullman, directed by Jon Turteltaub. She saves this guys life and when he's in a coma she pretends to be his fiancée but ends up falling in love with his brother. Granted this is a little different but…." He broke off as Kate burst out laughing. "I can't believe you. You just woke up from a coma and you're already spurting out movie references." She gazed lovingly down at her goofy husband. "Well, I wouldn't be Tony Dinozzo if I was talking about movies." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Kate kissed his forehead and whispered, "You never fail to amaze me."


	18. 16 Years Old

**16 Years Old**

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" Tony asked Kate as they lay in bed one night. Kate was checking her emails while Tony was reading over a case report. "Hmmm?" she asked without looking up at him. "Gone out on a date." He replied. Kate looked up at him and titled her head to the side. "A date?" she asked as if she had never heard of one. Tony nodded and took her hands in his. "Yeah, you know where we dress up and I take you to a nice dinner and a movie or something and then we make out in the back of our car." He threw her a charming smile. Kate grinned and slapped his chest playfully. "Is that all you think about?" she laughed as she closed her laptop. Tony set the case report on his night stand and took Kate in his arms, pulling her down with him. "Well, it's hard not to think of anything else when you're wearing these short little shorts and tank top." He murmured as he slid a finger under the waistband, caressing the creamy skin of her tummy. She giggled slightly as Tony's mouth traveled over her collarbone and neck. "So, what do you say? Will you go out on a date with me, Mrs. Dinozzo?" he asked as he nibbled on the sensitive skin behind her ear. Kate moaned and turned her head, catching his lips in her. "Yes." She whispered to him. Tony felt like a high school boy again as he felt his heart began to beat wildly in his chest at the thought of going out on a date with a pretty girl, only now he was going out on a date with his best friend and beautiful wife of 16 years.

The next day, Tony came home early and was surprised to see no one home. He let Tazz out and went to go take a shower when something caught his eye. Emma's door was open and he saw a poster of some topless guy hanging on her wall. He pushed the door open and looked around. It was definitely the room of a 16 year old girl. Emma was and has always been a neat, tidy girl so her room was completely clean but after a closer examination and Tony spotted a make-up kit, nail polish, jewelry boxes and shoes. Her gymnastics and soccer medals and trophies were all hanging or sitting on a shelf on her wall by her "A Honor Roll" plaques from grade school all the way to last year. Tony smiled as he looked at the pictures of her with her friends and her family. But one caught his eye: it was a picture of him, Kate and Emma at the park before Brooke was born. Tony smiled and set it down as he took one last look around the room. It seemed like only yesterday she had Disney princesses and stuffed animals all over her room. Now her computer, TV, stereo, mp3 player and every other technology known to man-kind filled her room. He turned to leave when something on her desk made him stop. It was a driver's manual. 'She's already wanting to learn how to drive.' He thought as he ran a hand through his hair. Shaking his head, he left her room and went over to Brooke's room. Her room was a little different. It was definitely messier and more tom-boyish. Her favorite basketball team poster was hanging up next to her poster of Rush Hour. 'A great movie.' He thought proudly. It gave him great joy that Brooke was a movie buff just like him. He sighed as he turned her TV off. Kate was always getting on her case about leaving her TV and stereo on. Whether he liked it or not, his girls were growing up. Tony glanced in the mirror over her dresser and noticed the wrinkles starting to form around his eyes. Looking closer, he saw little gray hairs beginning to show under his dark, sandy blonde hair.

"Hey Grandpa." Tony turned to see Kate standing in the doorway, smiling at him. Tony chuckled and pulled Kate over to him. "I'm getting wrinkly and gray." He whined as he buried his face in his neck. "What's wrong with Dad?" Brooke asked as she entered her room, dropping her bags on her bed and turning on her TV. "He's having a break down because he's getting o-l-d" Kate spelled out in a whisper as she covered Tony' ears. "I heard that!" he mumbled. Brooke grinned at her parents. "Oh poor baby." She murmured sympathetically. Tony raised his head and stuck his tongue out at her. Brooke and Kate burst out laughing. "And yet you're completely immature." Kate teased. Tony nipped her neck playfully. "Where's Emma?" he asked. "She and Patrick went to the movies, remember?" Brooke said. "They went to see the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie, the one I wanted to see." She pouted, sticking her lower lip out just like Kate did when she pouted. Kate looked over at her daughter and smiled, "Well, I think Aunt Abby was talking about wanting to see it. Maybe you guys can have a date." She suggested. Brooke's face lit up. "Yes! I'll go call her." Brooke leapt off her bed and ran downstairs to get the phone. Tony wrapped an arm around Kate's shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his waist, the two of the heading down the hall. "So, do you know where you want to go on our date?" Tony asked her. Kate shook her head. "Surprise me." She challenged.

Saturday night came quickly and Kate was giddy with excitement which confused her to no end. She and Tony have been married for 16 years and yet the thought of going out on a date with him still gave her butterflies. She picked out a long white flowing skirt and a light pink tank top. She carefully applied her make-up and was curling her hair when Emma walked into her bathroom. "Oohhh… where are you going?" Kate looked up at Emma. "Your father and I are going out tonight so you're in charge of dinner. And please make sure Brooke gets to bed at a decent time." Emma nodded and sat on the edge of the tub watching her mom get ready. "Remember when we were little and you'd do our make-up and we'd dance around the house in pig tails and your high heels?" she said suddenly. Kate laughed and glanced over at Em. "Yes! And that one time when Grandpa Gibbs came home with dad and saw us?" Kate laughed. Emma snorted back a laugh. "What's so funny?" Tony asked as he came into the bathroom, buttoning his shirt. "We were talking about when Emma and Brooke were little and I'd put outrageous make-up on them and do our hair in pig tails and dance around the living room." Kate told him. Tony chuckled at the absurd memory. "Yeah, I remember that. It was terrifying." He complained. Em and Kate rolled their eyes at him. Emma's phone began to ring and she left to answer it. "So are you ready, Mrs. Dinozzo?" Tony offered his arm to her. Kate smiled at him and linked her arm through his. "Yes, I am."

Tony led his wife outside and opened the car door for her. "My lady." He said in a British accent. Kate smiled and got herself situated as Tony closed the door behind her. "So, where are we going?" she asked. Tony grinned and took her hand. "I can't tell you. It's a surprise, remember?" Kate smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I miss this." She said softly. Tony squeezed her hand. "Miss what?"

"This, us, together without the kids." She smiled at him. Tony rubbed the palm of her hand and brought it up to kiss the soft pink skin. "Me too." He gazed at Kate. He was starting to see faint wrinkles around her eyes as well. Her hair was still the same wavy, dark brown hair that hung down her back but now there were traces of light gray, just like his. But she never looked more beautiful. Seeing her bright hazel eyes and beautiful smile were still the highlight of his days and hearing the sound of her laughter and those adorable little noises she made when she slept were his favorite sounds. He kissed her palm lightly, thanking God for his wife. Kate smiled at him. "What are you thinking about?" she asked. Tony lovingly rubbed his fingers over hers and replied, "Us. We've been married for 16 years now and I'm just amazed at everything we've been through. We have two beautiful daughters, a home, a dog, the best friends and family anyone could ask for, and each other. And every day I can't help but fall in love with you more and more." He told her. Kate smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "I'm still crazy about you, Tony Dinozzo. You make me so happy every day." She squeezed his hand.

They arrived at a bridge and Tony pulled off to the side of the road. "Where are we?" Kate asked as she looked around. "You'll see!" Tony said with boyish delight that he was still able to surprise her. Kate climbed out of the car and took Tony's hand. Tony led her down to the creek and the two of them walked for about 10 minutes when Tony gently pulled her into the thick trees. "Tony!" she gasped but Tony held a strong arm around her waist. "Trust me." He whispered to her. He led her through the woods for a couple minutes till they found themselves standing on a big rock. In front of them was a huge waterfall. They were behind a waterfall. Kate stared open mouthed as the sound and smell of water surrounded her. "Tony… this is amazing." She whispered as she spun and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tony held her body close to his and kissed her. "Are you surprised?" he whispered in her ear. Kate nodded and laughed. "Absolutely!" Tony grinned and moved to get something from behind the rocks. He stood up and Kate saw him setting together a little folding table and two chairs. He spread a table cloth over the table and Kate smiled as he set up two dinner plates, silverware, napkins and a candle. He pulled one chair out for Kate and she sat down. Tony turned and pulled out a red rose and handed it to her. "For you sweetie."

"Tony, you are so sweet." She said as she looked over the table Tony had set up for them. "This is beautiful. How did you find this place?" she asked as Tony began dishing out pasta from the little cartons. "Remember that fight we had a couple months ago, the one when I kind of stomped out of the house…" he grimaced at the memory. Kate nodded. "Yes, I think you're learning how to throw temper tantrums from Gibbs." She teased. Tony chuckled and said, "Well, I went for a ride and then didn't want to drive anymore so I walked and I came across this place. I thought it was beautiful and I had a feeling you would like it." He told her as they began to eat. Kate swallowed a bite of the shrimp pasta he made. "Well, you were right. I love this place; it's amazing." She told him as he poured her a glass of wine. They spent the evening talking, laughing, flirting and holding hands. It was moments like this that reminded Kate why she fell in love with Tony Dinozzo. He was so caring and loving, it made her feel like the luckiest woman alive. Even after all these years, he still looked at her like the first time he ever looked at her on Air Force One. The love and tenderness was still there but even more so now after 16 years of marriage he was still her best friend.

Tony took Kate by the hand and helped her up. "Where are we going?" Tony pulled her over to the edge of the rock. "Down there." He whispered as he helped her down. Kate giggled and ran her tongue over his jaw line. "But I'll get my clothes wet." She pouted playfully. Tony lifted her into his arms and kissed her, running his hands up her shirt. "Well, we're just going to have to take them all off then." He murmured in her ear. Kate wiggled out of his arms and ran down the dirt path to the bottom of the waterfall with Tony chasing after her. He caught her just as she was about to start taking her clothes off and the two raced to see who could get their clothes off faster. Tony won and jumped in the water. Coming up for air, he shook his head like a wet dog and looked around for his wife. He spotted her standing by the edge completely naked. "Damn…" he whispered as he looked at her beautiful body. "Come on babe! It's warm!" he called out to her as he swam to wear she was standing. Kate looked at Tony's wet body and jumped in. When she came up, Tony was there and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body against his. Kate moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I haven't gone skinny dipping since I was in college." She reminisced as she tilted her head back into the water. Tony nipped the exposed the soft skin of her neck and frowned. "Who'd you go skinny dipping with in college?" he asked. Kate looked at him and chuckled. "Why? Are you jealous?" she whispered as she pressed her body into his. "Hell yeah." He growled playfully. Kate moaned as he ran a finger between her legs. "Good." She purred. Tony pinched her thigh in punishment and caught her giggles as he kissed her. "It was with Karen Maccabee." She told him. She watched amused as a slow grin covered his face. "Wait a minute, you went skinny dipping with another girl…" he said slowly as images flooded his imagination. Kate took in the dreamy look on his face and nuzzled his neck, bringing him back to earth. "Yup!"

"That's so hot!" he moaned and he grabbed her ass. "You were wild in college. First the wet T-shirt contest and now I'm hearing about this skinny-dipping with another chick incident. Why didn't you ever tell me this before?" he whined into her neck, the images of his sweet Katie with another woman making him harder than he had ever been. "It never came up." She whimpered as she felt him rub his cock over her slick folds. "Well, now we'll get back to that later. Right now something else is up." He murmured as he pushed his way into her. Kate clung to his wet, muscular shoulders as he made love to her. Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm. Tony bent his head to suck on the silky skin of her shoulder as her hands ran down his back to grab his butt. They pushed each other over the edge and when they were both spent Tony carried her over to the rocks where they left their clothes and they collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs. Tony pulled his Katie into his arms and they smiled gently at each other, their hearts racing a million beats a minute. "I love you so much, Caitlin Dinozzo." He whispered as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I love you too, Tony Dinozzo. So much…." She kissed him as she wiggled closer to his warm chest. Tony wrapped a protective arm around her tiny body and watched her fall asleep in his arms.

The next morning, Emma woke up and was surprised to find her mom and dad collapsed in the middle of the living room floor still in their clothes from last night. Taking a closer look, she saw her mom's hair was damp and her dad had a hickey on his neck. Smiling and shaking her head to herself, she went to get the coffee started, knowing they were going to want some when they woke up.

"Grown-ups." She muttered to herself.


	19. 17 Years Old

**17 Years Old**

"Yes, this is the car I want. It's for my daughter." Tony said to the man on the phone. "She's 17 and going off to college soon…" Tony paused, feeling the familiar sinking in his heart. His little girl was going off to college in the fall and Tony and Kate were already making arrangements to make her as comfortable as possible whether she chose to live in a dorm or an apartment. Every time Tony looked at Emma he couldn't help but think of the past 17 years. From learning how to crawl to dance lessons, to her first loose tooth and her soccer games. Tony closed his eyes and tried to focus on the conversation. "Yes, I'll be over in a while to look at it. Thank you." Tony hung up and sat down on the bed. Kate walked out of the shower wearing a towel around her. "What's up sweetie?" she asked seeing Tony staring out the window with a far off look in his eyes. He looked over at Kate and held her hips in his hands, pulling her down on the bed with him. He laid them down and shifted Kate so she was laying in his arms. "Oh, I was just calling that guy about the car for Emma." He said quietly. Kate nodded silently and titled her head up to look at her husband. Lately, the two of them had been busy getting Em ready for college. She was already accepted into Georgetown University so she wasn't going to be far but it still felt like a piece of them was going to be missing soon. Kate and Emma went to look at apartments near campus last month but Emma was almost sure she wanted to be in a dorm at least for the first year.

"I want to be part of all the college experiences." She told them. "And living in a dorm is a college experience." Tony was nervous about letting his little girl experience ALL the college experiences especially the ones he took part in. "I'm not going to tell you not to drink, because most college students drink no matter what age they are. Just make sure you drink responsibly and with friends you know will have your six if you get in a bad situation." Kate told her. Emma always nodded her head at them. She knew they were getting sad and over-protective by her leaving soon and she decided to let them lecture her all they wanted. She made sure to hug her parents every chance she got and she spent more time with Brooke. On the weekends they would go to the mall or go get lunch together. Brooke was 13 now and starting to show an interest in boys, which Tony tried to sabotage every chance he got. It was bad enough when Emma started an interest in boys and Tony didn't think he could handle it again with Brooke. So whenever she started talking about this guy in her class he changed the subject as soon as he could. Kate was more prepared with Brooke than she was with Emma so she knew how to talk to her and how to chastise Tony whenever he got too over-protective. "Give her room to breathe!" Kate had scolded him when someone named Cody had called one evening for Brooke and Tony tried to spy on her conversations. "It's none of your business what she's saying to him." She told him as she turned on the TV to prevent Tony's spying. Tony pouted and turned back to his dinner.

Tony ran his hands over Kate's body and watched delighted when she shivered in his arms and scooted closer. Her leg slipped through the opening in the towel and Tony made a noise of approval as he rubbed her silky thigh. He was about to pull her in for a kiss when Tazz pushed the door open. "Hey old man." Kate said to him as she sat up and petted him. Tazz was now 8 years old and was very much like Tony: He was still very much like a puppy despite his age, but every now and then you could see the years in him. Tazz jumped up on the bed and stepped on Kate's towel making it fall off. "Hey! No undressing her." Tony teasingly scolded him as he helped Kate get her towel back on. "That's my job." He winked at Kate who was heading back to the bathroom to get dressed. Tony's smile faded and he turned back to Tazz who had a goofy grin on his face. "Now see you spoiled my chance to get lucky." he hissed at the dog.

"Stop being mean to my baby!" he heard Kate yell at him.

Later that evening, the Dinozzo's and the NCIS team met up at the park for a barbeque. Kate spied Tony sitting on the grass watching Emma swinging on the swing with Abby and McGee's 4 month old daughter, Sarah, on her lap. She went over to him and at down next to him. "Hey honey." She greeted him. Tony looked up and smiled as he pulled his Katie into his lap. He buried his face in her soft hair as the scent of raspberries and citrus surrounded him. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. "What are you thinking about?" she asked. Tony motioned to the swings. "Emma. She's leaving soon. What happened to the time? It seemed like only yesterday she was running around the house in nothing but her diapers and refusing to eat her vegetables…" he reminisced. Kate nodded and watched as Brooke and went to join Em and Sarah. "They're growing up." She said.

"Who's growing up?" Abby asked. Tony and Kate looked up to see Gibbs, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Jenny, Ducky and Jimmy join them. The adults looked at the children and Kate said quietly, "The children. Emma's going off to college and Brooke's going to be a Sophomore in high school in the fall. We were just remembering when they were little." Gibbs smiled and said, "Remember when Em was 5 and Brooke was 1 and Emma ran away from home to this park?" Everyone laughed and Tony pointed to the slid, "Yeah! We found her under that slide!" the team laughed together as they remembered that night. "And Emma found Tazz here 7 years ago. He was just a year old." Kate said.

"Where is Tazz?" Ziva asked. They all looked around and sighed when they saw him with Steven, Abby and McGee's son. Steven was now 4 and he and Tazz were partners-in-crime. The adults spotted the golden retriever with Steven as they dug up the flowers looking for caterpillars. Shaking their heads, they turned back to each other. "It's been a long time." Gibbs said softly as they looked at each other, carefully noticing the years in each other. It had been a long time since they had all met. Almost 20 years now. Kate took Tony's hand in hers and rubbed her soft fingers over his rough callused hands. Tony bent his head down and sweetly pressed his lips to her neck. "I love you sweetie." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Kate turned her head and caught his lips in hers. They gently massaged their lips together and completely lost themselves in each other. Kate buried her face in the crook if his neck and relaxed. Tony tightened his arms around her body as she relaxed and the couple looked out over their family. The rest of the team and their kids were all playing a game of tackle football now. Tony watched amused as Brooke ran down the grassy field with the football with Tazz close on her heels. Tazz caught Brooke with his front paws and tripped her making her fall into the grass. They grinned as Tazz pulled his typical stunt and sat his whole body over hers. Brooke grunted and attempted to push the playful dog off her. Kate laughed as they watched the two struggle with each other. "Yup, our family is quite the bunch." She grinned up at her husband. Tony watched as they got Tazz off her and then resume to chase the dog as he grabbed the ball and run off with it. "Yes they are." He agreed as he kissed her.

Four months later, Kate was sitting on the couch reading her magazine as Tony helped Emma get her stuff in her new car. Setting the magazine down, she got up to watch from the window. Kate felt her heart break as she watched Em get prepared to leave. Her little girl was leaving for college in two hours and Kate was trying her hardest not to cry. She let her mind wander to the first time she held Emma at the crime scene 17 years ago. The memory of her bright blue eyes and little fuzzy tufts of hair were still engraved in her memory. She remembered the first time Emma said, "Mommy" and she almost broke down in tears. "Hey baby." She heard Tony come up behind her, his strong arms circling her body in his. Kate turned and hugged him close to her. "I don't want her to leave." She whispered. "Am I being selfish?" she tilted her head up to look at Tony. Tony smiled gently at her and kissed her nose. "No, you're not being selfish. I don't want her to go either but she has to grow up and move out sometime." Kate nodded in agreement and the two looked out the window to see Brooke help her sister pack her shoes in the car. Tazz was bounding around their heels "trying" to help.

"Ok, mom and dad! I have everything ready. I'm going to head out." Emma said as she and Brooke came in. Tony and Kate felt their hearts sink but they tried to cover it up and smiled at their little girl. Tony handed her his American Express to a bank account he and Kate hand opened for her when she was two. "It has enough money to get you by for quite a while." Kate said watching her eyes light up. "Do I get one when I move out?" Brooke asked. Tony nodded at her and they laughed at Brooke's little happy dance. Emma looked at her parents and felt her eyes fill with tears. "I love you all so much." She whispered as Tony and Kate and Brooke wrapped her up in their arms. The family stayed like that for a while till Emma wiggled out of the arms and looked at her family. "I've got to go." She reminded them. Tony and Kate nodded and walked her out to the car. Emma got in and buckled up before looking out the window once more. Her mom, dad, sister and dog stood on the curb waving at her. She smiled at them and pulled out of the driveway. "Bye Emma!" they waved to her. "Bye guys." She whispered as she drove off to start a new chapter of her life.

She wasn't really leaving behind her parents and sister. She'll see them all again. Emma smiled to herself as she turned the corner. "Look out world. Here I come." She said aloud as she cranked up the stereo.

**The End.**


End file.
